Samurai Maid(Hiatus)
by Azainagamasa53
Summary: Naruto mendapat tantangan kembali kemasa lalu dengan wujud perempuan dan dengan nama Naruko Sasaki
1. Chapter 1

**Samurai Maid**

 **Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Skill Konsep: [Assassin(Fate Stay Night UBW)]**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tema: Maid, Super Power, Full Power**

 **Prolog**

Pada saat pertarungan terakhir antara Naruto dan Sasuke dengan hasilnya adalah kematian Uzumaki Naruto dikarenakan Naruto mengalah dan membiarkan Chidori milik Sasuke menembus tubuhnya.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau membiarkan serangaku mengenaimu, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang sangat syok ketika melihat Naruto menampakan senyumnya dibarengi dengan menghilangnya rasenggan yang ada ditangannya.

"Ka-rena ka-u ha-rus hi-dup" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan mulut yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Naruto aku tidak ingin akhir yang seperti ini kau harus hidup, hanya kau yang mengerti diriku!" ucap panik Sasuke saat itu.

Naruto nampak memperlihatkan senyumannya "Jagalah Sakura karena dia sangat mencintaimu" itu adalah ucapan Naruto sesaat sebelum ia menutup mata untuk selamanya.

"Narutoooooooooooooooooooooooo!" teriak Sasuke saat itu juga ketika melihat wajah Naruto mati dalam keadaan tersenyum.

 **Aku tidak memiliki chakra.**

Beberapa jam ketika mayat Naruto dikubur disebuah tempat yang sangat gelap bahkan teramat gelap untuk seorang manusia tiba tiba menjadi terang dan terlihatlah seorang remaja lelaki berusia 16 tahun berambut pirang jabrik yang kita tau dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, sekarang ia dihadapkan asing baginya, ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"Siapa kau kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto

"Bisa bisanya kau menyianyiakan nyawa yang diberikan hanya untuk orang egois seperti Sasuke" tanya orang yang ada dihadapan Naruto.

"Karena dia adalah sahabatku, dia sebenarnya tidak egois namun keadaan yang membuatnya seperti itu, seandainya Itachi tidak membantai seluruh klannya dan seandainya Danzo tidak mengambil mata Shisui maka hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi" jawab Naruto pada orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Heh benarkah itu?" tanya tak yakin orang berjubah hitam dihadapan Naruto.

"Aku sangat yakin hingga seratus persen" jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa membuktikannya?" tanya orang berjubah hitam yang ada dihadapan Naruto.

"Kalau aku bisa merubah masalalu maka aku akan membuktikannya padamu" jawab Naruto.

"Dengan cara bagaimana?" tanya orang berjubah hitam itu lagi.

"Jika aku bisa mencegah Itachi melakukan pembantaian atau mencegah Danzo mengambil mata Uchiha Shisui maka masa depan Sasuke akan berubah" jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau itu berhasil?"

"Karena itu adalah awal dari penderitaan Sasuke!" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah kau akan kubawa kemasa lalu di dimensi baru dengan tubuh baru, disana kau akan lahir sebagai seorang perempuan berambut biru dengan mata yang juga biru dengan nama Sasaki Naruko, disana kau akan bertemu dengan Sasuke dan yang lainnya dengan jalan cerita yang sama namun dengan sedikit perbedaan alur, dimana orang yang mirip dengan tubuh lamamu memiliki nama Menma dan kedua orang tuanya masih hidup" ucapnya.

"Apa aku masih memiliki kemampuanku yang dulu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, tapi tenang saja, kau akan berada disana dengan kemampuan yang cukup bagus dimana kecepatan, kekuatan dan staminamu sangatlah tinggi, bukan hanya itu kau juga kuberi bekal ilmu pengetahuan yang cukup berguna untukmu"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Naruto melihat sinar yang sangat terang keluar dari tubuh orang berjubah hitam itu dan setelah itu tiba tiba Naruto membuka matanya dan ia berada didepan gerbang desa konoha, ia menatap tubuhnya, terlihat dadanya sedikit menonjol ia juga mengenakan pakaian para Maid ala anime jepang, bukan hanya itu ditangan Naruto juga terdapat surat dan juga sebuah koper, bukan hanya itu rambutnya juga cukup panjang yah panjang sepunggung dengan warna biru, kulitnya berwarna tan matanya berwarna biru, setelah ia membuka isi amplop surat itu, yang terdapat adalah kartu identitasnya, beberapa uang dan surat petunjuk.

Nama : Sasaki Naruko.

Usia : 12 tahun

Jenis kelamin : Perempuan.

Pekerjaan : Maid/Pembantu

Peringkat kerja : Memasak A+, Merapikan kamar tidur B+, Mencuci B, Bersih bersih A, Bela diri A+.

Uang yang dimiliki : 10000 Ryo

 **Isi Surat.**

Naruto sekarang kau terlahir sebagai wanita dimasa lalu dan dunia barumu, kau harus bisa membuktikan kalau kau bisa merubah Sasuke Uchiha kepadaku, oh iya kau juga tidak memiliki chakra, jadi kau hanya manusia yang memiliki kemampuan bela diri tinggi dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan diatas manusia normal, namun kau tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu, jadi cara membela diri yang kau miliki, bergantung pada Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu yang kau miliki.

Langkah awal yang harus kamu ambil adalah, karena kau adalah orang baru di desa Konoha didimensi ini maka kau harus mendaftar menjadi masyarakat desa konoha, lalu langkah kedua kau bekerjalah dikediaman Uchiha sebagai Maid, lalu sisanya terserah padamu.

 **Dunia nyata.**

Naruto hanya bisa melotot saat membaca surat itu, dikarena kan dalam surat itu ia akan bertarung tanpa chakra, jelas hal itu akan merugikan dirinya sebagai petarung jarak dekat, dikarenakan jika musuhnya merupakan pengguna genjutsu ia tidak bisa membatalkannya.

"Ini akan membuatku repot" gumam pelan Naruko, ia pun masuk kedalam gerbang memasuki desa Konoha dimasa lalu, melihatlah Naruto dimana ia sekarang berada didesa konoha dimana desa itu mash memiliki 4 wajah Hokage, dengan santai Naruko berjalan masuk sambil membawa kopernya, ia tidak peduli dengan orang orang yang menatap aneh pada dirinya yang dikarenakan pakaian yang ia gunakan adalah baju Maid.

"Hey bocah mau kemana?" tanya penjaga gerbang desa itu pada Naruto/Naruko.

Naruko pun tersenyum kearah shinobi penjaga gerbang tersebut "Aku ingin menjadi masyarakat tetap desa konoha, jadi aku ingin bertemu dengan Hokage sama, bisakah kalian mengantarkan aku?" pinta Naruto sambil mengangkat sedikit dres Maidnya lalu menunduk.

"Em tentu saja, tapi apa anda hanya sendirian, mana orang tua anda?" tanya penjaga gerbang desa konoha tersebut.

Naruto/Naruko menatap ninja dihaadapannya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan "Aku datang sendirian, orang tuaku tidak bisa datang kemari karena mereka adalah orang penting didesanya, sedangkan aku datang kemari karena ingin menjadi orang yang mandiri" jawab Naruto/Naruko.

"Oh baiklah aku akan mengantarmu adek manis namamu siapa?" tanya penjaga gerbang itu sambil menggiring Naruko.

Naruko tersenyum dan ia menjawab dengan ceria "Naruko, Sasaki Naruko"

"Naruko yah, mah semoga kau nyaman didesa ini" ucap ninja tersebut pada saat itu Naruko hanya memberikan senyuman canggung, dengan pakaian Maid yang terus melekat di tubuhnya.

 **Dikantor hokage kemudian.**

"Tuan Hokage"

"Masuk" perintah sang Hokage pada.

Ninja penjaga gerbang pun memasuki ruangan Hokage bersama dengan Naruko yang mengikutinya.

"Anu tuan Hokage dia ingin menjadi penduduk Konoha" ucapnya lalu menyuruh Naruko masuk sedangkan dirinya keluar ruangan.

"Ah silahkan, siapa namamu? Oh ia masukan semua data identitasmu kedalam daftar formulir ini" ucap sang Hokage.

Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Hokage yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah Hokage ketiga melainkan Hokage keempat Minato Namikaze, ia langsung mengambil formulir itu dan ia tersenyum kearah Hokage keempat "Namaku Sasaki Naruko" jawab Naruko sambil mengisi formulir tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah punya rumah dikonoha?" tanya Minato mencoba untuk berbasa basi.

"Saya baru beberapa menit kemari jelas belum punya tempat tinggal" jawab Naruto.

"Mana orang tuamu kok tidak kelihatan?" tanya Minato.

"Orang tuaku sedang sibuk didesanya, jadi mereka tidak bisa mengantarku kemari" jawab Naruko.

"Lalu alasanmu datang kekonoha seoranag diri itu apa?" tanya Minato.

"Aku datang kemari hanya agar aku bisa hidup mandiri tanpa campur tangan orang tua, aku ingin bisa mencukupi kehidupanku sehari hari" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sungguh anak yang hebat, oh iya kamu berasa dari desa mana?" tanya Minato.

Naruto jadi kaget akan pertanyaan Minato Namikaze tersebut karena dalam suratnya tidak diberitahukan ia berasal dari desa mana dan akhirnya ia menjawab dengan sembarangan "Aku berasal dari negara besi, ditempat kami hanya ada samurai dan tidak ada shinobi, disana cuacanya juga sangat dingin jadi aku ingin mencoba suasana baru didesa ini" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga kau bisa hidup dengan nyaman"

"Em" jawab Naruko

"Apa kau ingin menjadi shinobi didesa ini?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak, lagi pula aku benci perkelahian, aku hanya ingin tinggal dengan damai didesa ini" jawab Naruko.

"Begitukah, lalu bagaimana kau mencukupi kehidupanmu jika kau tidak punya uang?" tanya Hokage keempat yang namanya Minato.

"Aku punya kok" jawab Naruko.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau uangmu nanti habis?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan sebelum uangku habis" jawab Naruko lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu gagal?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah meskipun gagal sebanyak apapun" jawab Naruko dengan mantap.

"Heeeh kau sangat bersemangat sekali yah" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

Naruko hanya bisa membalas senyuman Minato dengan senyumannya dan langsung memberikan formulir pendaftarannya Naruko pun mencoba untuk pamit dengan cara yang sesopan mungkin.

"Aku permisi dahulu untuk mencari tempat tinggal" ucap Naruko lalu ia menuju pintu keluar kantor namun sebelum Naruko membuka pintu keluar.

"Tunggu!" perintah dari Yondaime pada Naruko.

"Ada apa Hokage sama?" tanya Naruko.

"Aku bisa memberikanmu tempat tinggal secara gratis disini jika kau mau" jawab Minato pada Naruko.

"Tentu aku mau" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

Dan dengan senang hati Yondaime itu langsung mengantar Naruko berkeliling desa memperkenalkan selut beluk desa konoha pada Naruko, Naruko yang pada dasarnya adalah Naruto atau ninja warga desa konoha dikehidupan sebelumnya yang ingatannya belum dihilangkan tersebut sehingga Naruko sebenarnya sudah tau tempat tempat dan peraturan yang ada didesa Konoha, bukan hanya itu Naruto juga masih tahu dimana tempat membeli ramen terbaik didesa Konoha.

"Oh iya Naruko aku akan mengantarmu cukup sampai disini saja, gunakanlah rumah yang aku berikan dengan baik oke" ucap Yondaime pada Naruko.

Naruko memasang senyuman kearah Yondaime dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada "Sip!" jawab Naruko dengan nada yang sangat ceria.

 **Di dalam kamar rumah sederhana yang diberikan oleh Hokage keempat pada Naruko.**

Naruko beristirahat didalam kamar dan mulai membuka koper yang dibawanya, dan ternyata isinya adalah 12 costom maid cafe dalam berbagai tema, mulai dari original, telinga kelinci, telinga kucing, dan berbagai jenis costom maid lainnya.

Naruko tida bisa berkata apa apa karena semua pakaian yang ada dikopernya memiliki model yang relatif hampir sama, yang membedakan hanya warna dan bentuk bandu dikepalanya.

"Berikutnya aku hanya perlu memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa diterima kerja dikeluarga Uchiha Sasuke" gumam pelan Naruko pada saat itu juga karena kebingungan memikirkan cara untuk bekerja dirumah Sasuke akhirnya ia tertidur.

 **Kemampuan Baru Yang Aku Dapatkan.**

 **Dialam mimpi Naruko**.

Naruko atau Naruto kembali dihadapkan dengan orang yang belum pernah ia ketahui.

"Naruto aku diutus untuk memberikan sebagian dari kemampuan yang aku miliki padamu" jawab lelaki berambut biru

"Siapa kalian dan bagaimana kalian bisa tau nama asliku?" tanya Naruko.

"Aku adalah Assassin."

"Kenapa kau mau menuruti permintaan orang itu?" tanya Naruko.

"Karena ia berjanji akan menghilangkan status ku sebagai Servan dan membiarkan kami hidup tenang dialam akhirat" jawab mereka.

"Baiklah berikan saja yang ingin kau berikan padaku" jawab Naruto pada mereka.

"Aku Servant Assassin, Sasaki Kojiro memberikan kecepatan, kekuatan dan kemampuanku dalam bermain pedang, aku ingin kau meneruskan dan menyempurnakan teknik pedang Tsubame Gaeshi miliku, oh iya ambilah pedang ini sebagai pemberian terakhirku" ucap pria berambut biru panjang berpakai seorang Samurai bersenjatakan Katana panjang tanpa pelindung tangan Kojiro hancur menjadi kepingan cahaya dan mulai memasukui tubuh Naruto/Naruko.

 **Aku Mulai Melamar Kerja .**

Taklama setelah kejadian dimimpinya dia pun terbangun, Naruko kaget sekali ketika saat itu, ia bangun ditangannya tiba tiba ada katana yang diberikan oleh orang yang ada didalam mimpinya, ia juga tiba tiba melihat beberapa ingatan yang sangat aneh, karena ia belum pernah berlatih pedang, namun saat ia bangun secara ajaib ia merasa telah memiliki pengalaman dalam berbagai gaya berpedang bukan hanya itu ia bisa melihat bagaimana ia berlatih pedang.

"Aneh sekali, kenapa aku seperti sudah pernah memainkan pedang sebelumnya?, semua gerakan kombinasi dan juga serangan pamungkas dari pemilik pedang ini seperti sudah pernah aku lakukan secara langsung, bahkan aku merasa telah belajar banyak dari orang itu" tanya gumaman Naruko.

Naruko terus saja menatap pedang itu ditangannya, yah pedang panjang tanpa pelindung tangan dipegangannya, pedang pemberian Kojiro Sasaki terus saja dipandang oleh Naruko, ia juga menakan klan Sasaki seperti orang yang memberikan pedang padanya, "Orang itu masih terasa misterius dihadapanku entah kenapa orang aneh itu secara tiba tiba mengirimku kedunia yang mirip dengan duniaku dimasa lalu dengan hanya sedikit perbedaan, lalu berikutnya aku dikirim menjadi orang lain dengan tubuh wanita lagi, haaah, bukan hanya itu aku bahkan tidak memiliki chakra, apaa mungkin dia adalah dewa yang mengirim diriku kedunia yang mirip masalaluku hanya untuk memperbaiki sifat Sasuke hanya dengan beberapa petunjuk" gumam Naruko.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Terlihat Naruko sudah bangun dengan waktu yang sangat pagi, bukan hanya itu ia bersiap dengan mandi dan mengenakan pakaian Maid yang ia miliki kali ini ia mengenakan apron putih dengan baju maid berwarna biru dengan bandu maid original, ia tersenyum melihat tampilannya sebagai perempuan dari cermin yang ada dikamarnya, ia juga menggunakan make up dengan benar pedahal ia belum pernah make up sebelumnnya, ia pun juga melakukan berbagai pekerjaan rumah dengan sangat telaten dan akhirnya ia tersenyum lalu sarapan dengan nyaman.

Naruto juga melihat rambutnya yang panjang hingga mencapai punggung, ia terlihat cantik dengan kulitnya yang berwarna tan cerah wajah yang tidak terlalu bulat dan tidak terlalu oval, dengan dagu agak lancip, pipi yang tidak terlalu dempem, mata biru cerah menawan, hidung yang agak mancung, ukuran payudara yang tidak terlalu besar dan kecil dan setelah puas memandangi diri Naruko pun mengubah gaya rambutnya menjadi diikat poni tail, barulah Naruko berangkat menuju kekediaman Uchiha, dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya Naruko berjalan menuju kekediaman Uchiha.

"Hmmm Rumahnya Sasuke itu dimana yah?" gumam pelan Naruko saat memasuki wilayah Uchiha.

Naruko pun terus menelusuri daerah klan Uchiha dengan senyuman manis yang terus melekat diwajahnya, namun Naruko tetap tidak tau seperti apa rumah dari Sasuke Uchiha bukan hanya itu ia juga tidak tau wajah dari orang tuanya Sasuke, sampai akhirnya Naruko terpaksa harus berdiam diri sebentar, ia pun singgah dipedagang kripik nasi yang ada dikompleks Uchiha, Naruko pun bertanya pada penjaga toko tersebut tentang alamat rumah Sasuke.

"Nek boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Naruko.

"Silahkan mau tanya apa?" jawab sekaligus tanya nenek penjaga toko makanan dikomplek Uchiha tersebut.

"Rumahnya Sasuke Uchiha itu dimana yah?" tanya Naruko pada nenek tersebut.

"Eh Sasuke, rumahnya emm, ah sebentar lagi dia kemari kok, tapi kenapa kamu mencarinya, apa kamu itu pacarnya?" tanya nenek tersebut.

Naruko cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan sang nenek dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu ia menjawab "Tidak aku hanya ingin bekerja dirumahnya sebagai Maid, maka dari itu aku harus tau dimana rumahnya supaua aku bisa melamar kerja disana" jawab Naruko.

"Eh kamukan masih 12 tahun kenapa kau mau kerja? Apa orang tuamu tidak melarang?" tanya nenek tersebut.

"Aku orang baru didesa ini dan aku juga seorang diri, jadi untuk mendapatkan uang dan bertahan hidup, maka dari itu mau tidak mau aku harus bekerja, dan pekerja sebagai Maid menurutku jauh lebih cocok untukku" jawab Naruko.

"Kalau memang kau masih baru bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang Sasuke dan juga kenapa harus bekerja dengan Sasuke?" tanya kakek penjaga toko makanan ringan yang kemungkinan istri dari nenek yang dari tadi bicara dengan Naruko.

"Soal Sasuke aku tau dari pembicaraan orang orang, jadi bisa dibilang dia adalah orang yang terkenal didesa ini, soal kenapa aku ingin bekerja dirumah Sasuke mungkin hanya sebuah tujuan, jika aku ditolak, mungkin aku akan mencari dirumah lain.

"Benarkah itu" ucap suara yang ada dibelakang Naruko.

Tanpa menatap kebelakang Naruko pun menjawab "Em lagi pula itu hanya target, aku tidak akan memaksakan diri jika memang aku tidak bisa mencapai target" jawab Naruko.

"Benarkah, lalu apa yang yang ingin kau capai hingga kau ingin bekerja dengan Sasuke?" tanya orang yang ada dibelakang Naruko.

"Mungkin aku akan merasa sangat terhormat jika aku bisa bekerja dengan orang oh tidak maksudku adalah keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal" jawab Naruko.

"Benarkah hal itu? Bagaimana jika dia menolak?" tanya orang yang ada dibelakang Naruko.

Kata kata yang dikeluarkan itu sangat jelas membuat semua orang mengeluarkan amarah yang meledak ledak karena pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan memiliki arti yang berulang ulang, terutama Naruko yang pada dasarnya adalah Naruto yang memiliki amarah atau tempramen agak tinggi serta sangat mudah tersinggung, namun entah karena Naruko menjadi orang yang berkepala dingin dan tidak mudah tersinggung, ia hanya menghela napas dan sedikit tersenyum lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah belakang dan menjawab dengan santai.

"Haaah, aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain dimana majikanku akan percaya padaku" jawab Naruko dengan santai dan Naruko langsung sedikit terkejut ketika melihat wajah pemuda berambut raven berkulit putih tersenyum kearah nya dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu, yah dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah kau aku terima" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah ketika ia dihadapkan dengan wajah Naruko, mereka berdua sama sama terkejut ketika saling bertatapan.

"Anu anda siapa yah?" tanya Naruko, ia harus berpura pura tidak tau bahwa yang ada dihadapannya adalah Sasuke Uchiha orang yang ia cari selama itu.

"Perkenalkan aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, oh iya kamu siapa?" jawab dan tanya Sasuke pada Naruko.

Naruko hanya bisa tersenyum lalu ia sedikt menundukan badannya dan mengangkat rok maidnya sebagai tanda hormatnya "Perkenalkan namaku adalah Naruko, Sasaki Naruko, dan sekali lagi aku tanya apa boleh aku bekerja dirumahmu?" jawab dan tanya Naruko.

"Itu kau tanyakan saja pada orang tuaku" jawab Sasuke.

Naruko mencoba untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin kearah Sasuke dan ia menjawab dengan tenang bahkan sakin tenangnya ia sama sekali tidak memiliki nada bicara atau mungkin berbicara seperti orang yang tidak niat bicara "Mah bisa kau antar aku kerumahmu agar aku bisa meminta ijin pada orang tuamu" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa membuktikan kalau Naruko sama seperti perempuan lain, karena ekspresi Naruko memang tidak menunjukan ketertarikan pada dirinya, sehingga ia tidak begitu masalah jika Naruko bekerja dirumahnya.

Sasuke pun mengangguk dan akhirnya membawa Naruko kerumahnya.

 **Dirumah Sasuke kemudian.**

Naruko pun melihat keluarganya Sasuke berkumpul dihalaman rumah mereka tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Yo Sasuke" sapa Itachi.

Sasuke terlihat tersenyum dan membalas sapaan sang kakak yang bernama Itachi yang sudah siap berangkat kerja sebagai anggota anbu.

"Yo kakak" ucap Sasuke.

"Kemana saja kau Sasuke, oh iya dia siapa apa dia pacarmu?" tanya sang ibu pada Sasuke.

"Habis dari sungai untuik berlatih, lalu dia namanya Naruko, Sasaki Naruko dia memintaku membawanya kemari, karena ia ingin bekerja dirumah kita sebagai pembantu jadi apa ibu mau ia menjadi pembantu disini?" jawab Sasuke sekaligus pertanyaan.

"Eh jadi namanya Naruko, hmmmmmm" ucap Ibunya Sasuke.

"E anu bolahkah aku bekerja disini Ojou-sama?" tanya Naruko dengan cara sedikt menunduk dengan rok maidnya diangkat keatas sedikit.

Ibu dari Sasuke memeriksa Naruko dengan menatapnya dalam dalam, ia takut kalau Naruko itu merupakan mata mata, jadi ia mengawasi Naruko mulai dari penampilan hingga gerak geriknya.

Naruko merasa sangat risih karena terus diperhatikan hingga akhirnya ia pun mulai bertanya lagi kali ini dengan perasaan agak prustasi "Kalau memang tidak boleh aku akan pergi dan mencari kerja ketempat yang lain" ucap Naruko sambil mencoba pergi dari kediaman Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu!" ucap ibunya Sasuke.

"Iya" sahut Naruko.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menjadi pembantu dirumah kami?" tanya Ibu dari Sasuke.

"Jika kalian percaya padaku aku akan berusaha untuk melayani kalian dengan segenap hati" jawab Naruko.

"Tapi diusiamu ini seharusnya kau masuk kedalam akademi ninja dan bukan bekerja" ucap ayah Sasuke dan keluarga Uchiha itu langsung mengangguk.

"Itu karena aku benci bertengkar maka dari itu aku tidak ingin menjadi ninja dan karena aku tidak punya orang tua aku pun harus bekerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup, maka dari itu aku memilih menjadi seorang pembantu karena itu adalah pekerjaan yang sering aku lakukan" jawab Naruko.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku sangat pandai dalam segala hal pekerjaan rumah namun aku tidak pandai dalam berkelahi oleh sebab itu aku memilih pekerjaan ini" jawab Naruko.

"Benarkah, baiklah besok kau boleh bekerja disini, nanti datanglah pukul lima pagi aku tunggu kau dirumah" ucap ibu dari Sasuke.

"Hai Ojo sama" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

 **Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

**Samurai Maid**

 **Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Skill Konsep: [Assassin(Fate Stay Night UBW)]**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Tema: Maid, Super Power, Full Power**

 **Flash Back**

"Hai Ojo sama" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak cocok dipanggil begitu, panggil saja Mikoto" ucap ibu Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai Mikoto-sama" ucap Naruko menunduk hormat

"Dia anakku yang telah membawamu kemari ini namanya Sasuke, lalu ini kakaknya Itachi dan ini suamiku Fugaku" ucap Mikoto memperkenalkan keluarganya pada Naruko.

"Mohon kerja samanya Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama" ucap Naruko dengan sedikit mengangkat roknya keatas(gaya hormat maid dari berbagai anime pada majikannya)

"Hn" jawab mereka semua.

 **Hari Pertama Kerja**

Keesokan harinya Naruko pun datang kembali kerumah Sasuke lengkap dengan seragam Maidnya, tampilannya masih sama rapinya dengan saat kemarin, bahkan ia sudah sampai dirumah Sasuke pada pukul 04:59 AM, dengan sabar Naruko menunggu kedatangan Mikoto yang katanya, akan datang pada pukul 05:00 AM.

 **Pada pukul 05:00 AM kemudian**

Naruko terus menunggu Mikoto untuk menemuinya, namun karena sudah mengatuk ia pun tertidur beberapa menit ketika Naruko tertidur, secara tiba tiba ada yang menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya, akhirnya dengan hal itu membuat Naruko terbangun dan membuka sedikit matanya lalu menggosok matanya lalu membukanya lagi secara perlahan dan dilihatnya Mikoto menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Ah! Mikoto-sama! Maafkan saya, karena telah ketiduran!"ucap Naruko sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa lagi pula kamu juga tidak bermaksud untuk tidur bukan, nah sebelum mengerjakan tugas aku akan memberitahukan selak beluk rumah ini padamu agar kau bisa dengan mudah mengerjakan tugas tugas dirumah ini" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Mikoto-sama" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum manis dan akhirnya Mikoto juga ikut tersenyum ia sudah tidak punya alasan untuk menganggap Naruko sebagai mata mata.

Setelah itu Mikoto pun mulai memberitahukan berbagai macam peraturan rumah, makanan kesukaan keluarganya, kamar-kamar dan jadwal kegiatan mereka pada Naruko, Naruko hanya tersenyum mencatat semua yang didengarnya kedalam otaknya, ia tersenyum manis karena ia bisa menghapal semua hal yang diucapkan Mikoto dengan mudah.

Ketika sudah cukup banyak hal yang diperkenalkan Naruko pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan langsung menjalankan tugas pertamanya untuk memasak, yah memasak, Naruko pun disuruh oleh Mikoto untuk membelikan berbagaimacam bahan masakannya.

Naruko pun berjalan keluar dengan membawa daftar belanjaan dan beberapa uang untuk membeli bahan makanan, namun tanpa Naruko sadari kalau dirinya itu telah diikuti Uchiha bersaudara untuk mengawasi gerak geriknya kalau kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Ketika sampai disebuah toko bahan makanan, Naruko langsung membeli semua yang ada di daftar belanjaan tersebut dengan uang yang diberikan oleh Mikoto, kepadanya lalu setelah sudah membeli semuanya ia pun langsung berangkat menju rumah majikannya.

 **Pertemuan yang tak diduga.**

Bahkan sebenarnya dalam perjalanan pulang pun Naruko masuh diikuti oleh dua Uchiha, Naruko terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan orang orang yang ada disekitarnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan lekat, ia tetap berjalan santai dengan senyuman manis yang masih menempel diwajahnya. Meskipun pada awalnya Naruko tidak tahu kalau ia sedang diikuti, namun karena sudah terlalu lama mungkin, ia pun sadar kalau ia sedang diikuti, namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing, karena ia berpendapat siapa pun yang mengikutinya adalah orang orang yang kurang kerjaan.

Namun lama kelamaan Naruko juga jegah kalau terus menerus diikuti, akhirnya Naruko pun memutuskan untuk bergerak sangat cepat atau bisa dibilang berlari menghindari kejaran dua orang misterius yang terus saja memata matai gerakannya jujur saja kalau terus diikuti membuat ia sangat risih itu memang benar adanya, Naruko takut kalau orang orang yang mengejarnya ingin menculik dirinya.

"Sial kenapa aku merasa kalau aku sedang diikuti, sebaiknya aku lari sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi" gumam pelan Naruko sambil terus mempercepat gerakan larinya

"Gawat dia mulai melarikan diri!" seru Sasuke.

"Kejar!" teriak Itachi sambil berlari dengan Sasuke untuk mengejar Naruko yang berlari menghindari mereka berdua.

Naruko yang merasa kalau dirinya sedang dikejar kejar oleh seorang Stalker langsung berlari sekencang kencangnya tanpa mau berhenti sampai pada akhirnya ia tak sengaja melihat seorang anak lelaki sedang dikeroyok segerombolan anak lelaki lain, membuatnya tidak mau tinggal diam.

"Hoy! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Naruko pada gerombolan anak lelaki yang sepertinya sedang memukuli seuatu.

"Eh siapa kau?, pergi ini bukanlah urusanmu!" ucap mereka semua sambil menatap Naruko, dan secara tidak sengaja Naruko melihat seorang yang mereka pukuli, yah orang itu adalah seorang remaja lelaki yang sudah terlihat babak belur, memiliki rambut berwarna pirang dengan gaya jabrik, dengan tiga garis tipis pipi kiri dan kanannya, remaja lelaki itu terus menatap Naruko dengan lekat.

Naruko yang melihat remaja itu jadi sedikit terkejut karena ia bertemu dengan dirinya dari masa lalu, setelah itu Naruko tersenyum manis dan menatap gerombongan anak lelaki yang menyerang remaja lelaki usia 12 tahun atau bisa dibilang seusia dengan Naruko. "Aku tidak peduli pada kalian, tapi kenapa kalian memukulinya? Emagnya apa salahnya pada kalian? Dan jika kalian memang merasa jantan jangan main kroyok tapi bertarunglah satu lawan satu!" teriak Naruko pada mereka semua.

"Cih kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya, apa kau pacarnya hah?!" teriak mereka.

Naruko pun sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan tersebut dan langsung menjawab "Bukan aku bukanlah siapa siapanya, tapi aku hanya seorang pembela keadilan yang kebetulan lewat" jawab Naruko pada mereka.

"Haah pembela keadilan, dasar bodoh, kau pikir kami melakukan ini padanya hanya karena ia adalah anak kecil dan kau langsung menganggap kami tidak adil begitu?" ucap mereka.

"Hooh Jadi mengeroyok anak kecil itu adalah keadilan, jangan bercanda, menyerang orang dengan alasan yang tidak tepat itu adalah hal yang sangat salah" ucap Naruko lagi.

"Heh asal kau tau kami ini memiliki alasan khusus yang dibenarkan oleh semua warga desa Konoha" jawab mereka.

"Kalau begitu jawab apa alasan kalian melakukan hal ini?" tanya Naruko.

"Asal kau tau anak ini meski pun berasal dari keturunan Hokage, namun lemahnya minta ampun, jadi dari pada menjadi beban desa lebih baik dia mati saja" jawab mereka.

Naruko terkejut mendengar jawaban mereka dan langsung menatap kearah bocah berambut pirang yang sedang babak belur itu secara tiba tiba menangis.

"Cih kalau hanya itu kalian tidak punya hak untuk mencabut nyawa anak kecil, dia lemah mungkin karena kurangnya pelatihan, seperti yang kalian tau seorang Hokage adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, itu membuatnya tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan anaknya, maka dari itu kalian jangan heran kalau anaknya itu tidak hebat, kalian jangan membunuhnya, karena aku yakin jika ia berlatih dengan keras ia akan menjadi orang yang sangat kuat dan membanggakan desa" jawab Naruko pada mereka.

"Heh kau orang luar jadi kau itu tidak akan tau masalahnya, jika memang dia orang hebat masa bunshin no jutsu saja tidak bisa" ucap mereka meremehkan orang yang mereka gebukin dari tadi.

"Dengar aku paling tidak suka dengan sikap kalian dalam meremehkan orang lain, jika kalian masih saja menghajarnya kalian akan berhadapan denganku!" ancam Naruko dengan wajah yang memancarkan amarah mata biru memancarkan keseriusan dan rambut biru yang diikat pony tail itu berkibar kesana kemari.

Itachi dan Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu secara Live langsung terpana akan hal yang diperlihatkan Naruko, dimana dimata mereka Naruko Maid dari keluarga mereka itu memancarkan aura yang mengagumkan.

"Jangan sombongkau, kau itu hanya orang asing, oh apa jangan-jangan kau itu adalah pacarnya yah" ucap mereka.

Naruko yang mendengar hal itu langsung menjawab "Sudah aku bilang aku hanyalah seorang pembela keadilan yang kebetulan lewat" jawab Naruko.

Sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke memancarkan kemarahannya ketika mendengar tebakan orang orang.

"Cih! Mati saja kau bersamanya!" teriak mereka sambil menyerang kearah Naruko, namun secara tiba tiba dalam sekejap mata Naruko bergerak dengan kecepatan yang melebihi seorang Jonin dan langsung melumpuhkan semua anak anak bandel tersebut, Itachi dan Sasuke langsung terkejut melihat hal menabjupkan yang dilakukan oleh Naruko.

"Uag" secara tiba tiba pemimpin para bocah bandel itu langsung memuntahkan darah segar karena tekena hantaman keras berupa tinju dibagian perutnya, Naruko memberikan hantaman itu dengan sangat telak.

"Apa apaan dia, kecepatannya berada diatas seorang Jonin biasa" ucap Itachi.

Sasuke jadi terkejut akan hal yang didengarnya dari sang kakak dan langsung menatap kearah Naruko dengan tatapan tak percaya "Apa benar seperti nii-sama?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Ah bahkan kecepatannya hampir bisa disamakan dengan kecepatan seorang Anbu, ah iya, aku baru ingat, dia itu sama cepatnya dengan Raikage yang dalam mode armor petir, dalam kecepatan seperti itu sangat bahkan hampir mustahil untuk menyainginya, bahkan aku jadi ragu kalau dia itu hanya seorang Maid" jawab Itachi.

"Sekarang apa masih ada yang mau melawanku?!" ucap Naruko sambil menatap bocah bocah yang ada dihadapannya.

Para bocah itu pun lari ketakutan, Naruko pun menatap bocah yang baru saja dipukul olehnya lalu memberikan sebuah obat pada anak itu, "Minumlah obat itu, itu akan memperbaiki lambungmu yang terluka" ucap Naruko lalu ia menatap bocah yang mereka hajar habis habisan itu, ia tersenyum dan membawa bocah itu pulang.

"Hoy bangun aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap Naruko.

Bocah itu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruko, sambil tersenyum tipis, kali ini Itachi dan Sasuke bisa mengikuti Naruko dengan santai, namun masih ada satu masalah yang belum diketahui, yah secara tiba tiba Sasuke memasang wajah horor yang menakutkan.

"Dasar anak muda" gumam pelan Itachi melihat tingkah adiknya terlihat sedang cemburu pada anak hokage itu.

"Oh iya kamu siapa dan kenapa mau menyelamatkanku?" tanya bocah pirang berambut jabrik yang baru saja Naruko salamatkan tersebut dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu.

"Naruko, Sasaki Naruko, kau?" jawab dan tanya Naruko pada anak hokage.

"Menma, Namikaze Menma" jawab anak itu padan Naruko.

"Ah sokah, jika kau ingin menjadi kuat berlatihlah dengan keras dan yakinlah bahwa latihanmu nanti akan membawa hasil yang memuaskan" ucap Naruko, "Menma-kun aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menjadi pahlawan desa" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato Naruko-chan" ucap Menma sambil menunduk hormat.

Naruko sedikit terkejut dan memberikan senyumannya lalu pergi, yah ia pergi untuk mengantarkan semua bahan makanan yang baru saja dibelinya untuk dimasak dirumah nantinya sedangkan Itachi masih sibuk untuk menghibur Sasuke yang kelihatannya sedang panas.

 **Bersambung.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Samurai Maid**

 **Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Skill Konsep: [Assassin(Fate Stay Night UBW)]**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Tema: Maid, Super Power, Full Power, Matrial Arts, Samurai, ninja**

 **Flash Back**

"Dasar anak muda" gumam pelan Itachi melihat tingkah adiknya terlihat sedang cemburu pada anak hokage itu.

"Oh iya kamu siapa dan kenapa mau menyelamatkanku?" tanya bocah pirang berambut jabrik yang baru saja Naruko salamatkan tersebut dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu.

"Naruko, Sasaki Naruko, kau?" jawab dan tanya Naruko pada anak hokage.

"Menma, Namikaze Menma" jawab anak itu padan Naruko.

"Ah sokah, jika kau ingin menjadi kuat berlatihlah dengan keras dan yakinlah bahwa latihanmu nanti akan membawa hasil yang memuaskan" ucap Naruko, "Menma-kun aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menjadi pahlawan desa" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato Naruko-chan" ucap Menma sambil menunduk hormat.

Naruko sedikit terkejut dan memberikan senyumannya lalu pergi, yah ia pergi untuk mengantarkan semua bahan makanan yang baru saja dibelinya untuk dimasak dirumah nantinya sedangkan Itachi masih sibuk untuk menghibur Sasuke yang kelihatannya sedang panas.

 **Arch: Batasan Naruko**

Dan saat Naruko sampai Naruko langsung memasak dengan bahan bahan yang ia dapatkan dari pasar desa konoha, saat memasak Naruto terlihat begitu termenung dengan wajah yang sangat lelah ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, sekarang ia sedang membuat sup tomat special untuk keluarga Uchiha yang dilayaninya tersebut.

"hm tak aku sangka ternyata memasak itu merupakan kegiatan yang agak menyenangkan dari pada menghajar para bandit datebayo" gumam Naruko yang masih mengaduk kuah sup dan memasukan beberapa bumbu makanan di pancinya, dan ketika lima menit setelahnya akhirnya sudah matang, dan akhirnya Naruko menyajikan makanan yang baru saja ia masak ke ruang makan dan disana terlihat anggota keluarga Sasuke seperti Mikoto dan Fugaku namun Sasuke dan Itachi tidak ada itu membuat Naruko kebingungan dan akhirnya setelah ia meletakan masakan masakan yang baru saja dimasaknya lalu menuangkannya ke mangkok Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Anu Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama, sebelumnya hamba minta maaf, tapi saya ingin menanyakan dimana Sasuke-sama dan Itachi-sama sejak tadi hamba tidak melihat mereka, apakah mereka sedang tidur?" tanya Naruko pada Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Fugaku dan Mikoto akhirnya pun saling menatap dan mereka menjawab.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu khawatir akan keadaan mereka berdua, karena mereka berdua keluar rumah sejak tadi, aku tidak tau apa tujuan mereka tapi aku yakin mereka baik baik saja Naruko-chan" jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum mencoba untuk menenangkan Naruko.

"Itu benar, lagi pula mereka itu anakku, jadi mustahil kalau mereka dalam bahaya, apa lagi ini adalah desa daerah aman jadi mustahil kalau ada musuh disekitar sini" tambah Fugaku, "oh iya sup buatanmu cukup enak" puji Fugaku pada masakan Naruko.

Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah memerah atas pujian langsung Fugaku.

"Terimakasih banyak Fugaku-sama, tapi yang Hamba khawatirkan bukan itu, tapi hamba khawatir kalau mereka akan kelaparan karena mereka keluar sebelum sarapan" ucap Naruko.

Mikoto kembali tersenyum ia pun mengelus kepala Naruko dan tersenyum ketika Naruko menatap kearahnya lalu ia kembali mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau sangat baik pada kami Naruko-chan bahkan sampai pola makan kami pun kau perhatikan, tapi mereka itu ninja jadi sudah wajar kalau mereka suka berpergian, yah meskipun yang resmi ninja itu hanya Itachi" ucap Mikoto.

Naruko kembali tersenyum dan akhirnya pamit ke dapur.

"Mikoto-sama Fugaku-sama saya ingin ke dapur sebentar karena ada yang ingin hamba lakukan di sana" pinta Naruko meminta izin sambil menunduk hormat pada majikannya.

"Eh kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin makan bersama kami?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Maaf Mikoto-sama saya tidak bisa melakukannya karena jujur saja, makan bersama majikan menurutku sangatlah keterlaluan, karena anda adalah majikan hamba jadi hamba tidak bisa makan bersama tuan dan nyoya karena itu akan melanggar aturan, dan hamba tau batasan akan hubungan kita hanyalah sebatas maid dan shozin atau hanya sebatas pelayan dan majikan, sungguh hamba tidak berani makan bersama dengan ada, karena itu sama saja dengan hamba akan meruntuhkan derajad tuan hamba" jawab Naruko.

"Naruko-san meskipun kau adalah pelayan, kami tidak menganggapmu sebagai pelayan melainkan keluarga" ujar Fugaku sambil tersenyum.

Naruko pun membalas senyuman dari majikannya namun ia tetap menolak ajakan mereka untuk makan bersama.

"Meski begitu tidak akan mengubah status hamba sebagai pelayan keluarga anda" ungkap Naruko.

"Mah jika kau bilang begitu kami sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apa apa lagi, jika kau memang bersih keras, silahkan anda makan di dapur" ucap Mikoto pada Naruko.

"Terimakasih Mikoto-sama" ucap Naruko dengan cepat ia langsung menuju kedapur, dan tak lama setelah ia kedapur secara tiba tiba Itachi dan Sasuke kembali.

Terlihat jelas kalau Sasuke memasang wajah kesal sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum aneh bahkan mencoba menggoda Sasuke. Karena penasaran Mikoto dan Fugaku pun bertanya pada Itachi.

"Itachi Sasuke kenapa?" bisik sang ibu yang kebetulan berada didekat Itachi, begitu juga dengan Fugaku ia juga membisikan hal yang sama pada Itachi karena kedua orang tua Sasuke ini melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sangat tidak biasa, ia makan dengan cara yang hampir mirip orang yang sedang tak mampu menahan emosi.

Itachi pun tersenyum dan membalas lewat bisikan ia menceritakan semua kejadiannya dari awal.

"Jadi menurutku Sasuke kita ini sedang cemburu, namun aku masih belum bisa memastikannya, apa ia cemburu karena cinta atau cemburu karena kurang kasih sayang" jawab Itachi pada sang ibu dan ayah melalui bisikan.

Fugaku dan Mikoto langsung saling menatap dan akhirnya tertawa, sedangkan Sasuke kebingungan melihat kedua orang tuanya tertawa ketika saling menatap, ia menjadi curiga pada kakaknya.

"Hahahahaha!, Soka jadi begitu toh" tawa kedua orang tua Sasuke pada saat itu juga.

"Ayah, ibu ada apa? Kenapa kalian berdua tertawa?" tanya Sasuke pada Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Tidak ada hanya saja kami tidak menyangka kalau kau sudah tumbuh dengan cepat" jawab Abstrak sang ibu.

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang bingung jadi bertambah bingung namun akhirnya ia melanjutkan makannya.

"Em enak seperti biasa masakan ibu terasa enak" puji Sasuke.

Mikoto pun tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali itu bukanlah buatan ibu melainkan buatan Naruko-chan, jadi yang mendapatkan pujian itu harusnya Naruko-chan bukan ibu, ayo dia ada di dapur, jika kau memang suka masakannya datang kedapur dan puji masakannya, jadilah pria jantan" ungkap sang Ibu dengan senyuman manis.

 **Arch: Sasaki adalah keluarga Samurai**

Sasuke yang mendengar pendapat ibunya pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung menuju kedapur untuk menemui Naruko yang baru saja bekerja dirumahnya sebagai Maid atau pembantu tersebut, ketika ia sampai didapur tanpa sengaja ia melihat Naruko memainkan pedang kayu, di dapur gadis berambut biru terikat poni tail dengan pakaian maid itu terus memainkan teknik pedang dua tangan, permainan pedangnya.

Sasuke terlihat begitu terpana melihat permainan pedang Naruko yang begitu indah dengan kecepatan dan pedang kayu yang sering digunakan dalam latihan kenjutsu tersebut, Sasuke melihat kalau gerakan bertarung Naruko sangatlah indah dan teratur, kuda kudanya begitu tepat seperti orang yang telah berlatih dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Sasuke pun sadar atas lamunanya dan langsung masuk sepenuhnya kedapur dan mengagetkan Naruko sedangkan Itachi dan yang lain langsung mengintai Sasuke dari balik pintu dapur.

"Yo" panggil Sasuke saat ia masuk.

Naruko langsung kaget ketika mendengar panggilan tersebut.

"Sa-sa Sasuke sama! Kenapa anda kemari? Ada urusan apa?" tanya Naruko dengan nada hormat, ia bahkan langsung menyembunyikan pedang kayunya dengan cepat.

"Em, tadi masakanmu enak sekali" puji Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Naruko yang medengar pujian itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis, Sasuke yang melihat senyuman tersebut terlihat sedikit salah tingkah dengan wajah yang juga sedikit memerah.

"Ah maa, tadi aku sudah makan supnya, enak" tambah Sasuke lagi.

"Em arigato Sasuke-sama" ucap Naruko sambil menunduk hormat, setelah itu Naruko pun menyembunyikan pedang kayunya dan kembali menatap Sasuke, "Anu Sasuke-sama apa anda hanya ingin memberikan pujian itu pada hamba sampai sampai datang kedapur?" tanya Naruko.

"Em hanya itu" jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kenapa anda tidak memanggil hamba saja, karena Sasuke-sama dan seluruh penghuni rumah ini adalah majikan hamba?" tanya Naruko.

Sasuke langsung kembali berpikir dan akhirnya mendapatkan ide untuk menjawab, sedangkan Itachi, Ayah dan Ibunya Sasuke berada depan pintu dapur untuk melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Aku hanya, ingin melihat, bagaimana kau bekerja saja hm, hanya itu" jawab Sasuke dengan nada Tsundere.

"Aduh Sasuke kenapa kau pakai malu malu segala" protes Itachi dari luar.

"Hm ! Harusnya kau pakai nada lembut aaaah payah" umpat sang Ayah mendukung pendapat Itachi.

"Tidak menurutku Sasuke itu hebat, lihat Naruko jadi malu malu" ucap sang Ibu yang mendukung Sasuke dari balik layar.

"A a anu Sasuke-sama menurutku itu tidak perlu" ungkap Naruko pada Sasuke.

"Oh iya tadi aku sempat melihatkau memainkan pedang kayu, sebenarnya untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jadi tuan melihatnya?" tanya Naruko.

"Em tentu saja" jawab Sasuke.

Naruko pun mengambil pedang kayu yang baru saja ia sembunyikan dibalik pakaiannya.

"Seorang pembantu juga berhak memiliki kemampuan bela diri, terutama jika yang dilayaninya adalah seorang bangsawan atau orang orang penting, maka hal itu sangat diperlukan untuk melindungi sang majikan, aku bukan dari keluarga ninja, namun aku adalah orang yang berasal dari keluarga samurai, aku ingin memperdalam ilmu pedang keluargaku di manapun aku berada dan pada siapapun aku bekerja, aku tidak mau menjadi ninja karena aku tidak ingin membuang ajaran keluargaku yang merupakan seorang samurai" jawab Naruko pada Sasuke.

"Hm jadi begitu, apa kau bukan seorang mata mata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hamba yakin kalau hamba bukanlah seorang mata mata, hamba akan selalu setia pada tuan hamba, begitulah seorang Samurai, walau apapun yang terjadi, ia akan berada disisi tuannya, bahkan jika ajal menjemputnya, hidup dan matinya hanya untuk tuannya" jawab Naruko.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seorang samurai sejati tidak akan merubah sumpahnya, ia akan tetap setia pada tuannya apapun yang terjadi, bahkan seorang Samurai akan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya sekalipun itu adalah bunuh diri" jawab Naruko mencoba memperjelas maksudnya. "Dan aku berasal dari Keluarga samurai jadi aku akan patuh pada peraturan itu" tambah Naruko.

Sasuke pun jadi bingung menanggapinya, namun ia mendapatkan ide untuk hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau terus berada di sisiku dalam pihakku apapun yang terjadi!" perintah Sasuke.

"Ha'i akan saya laksanakan Sasuke-sama" jawab Naruko.

Setelah itu seluruh anggota keluarga Sasuke keluar dan memberikan tepuk tangan pada Sasuke.

Plok plok plok plok!

"Sasuke kau curang, kalau begitu Naruko hanya akan melayanimu" ucap sang ibu pada Sasuke.

"Hm" gumam Itachi dan sang ayah sambil mengangguk.

"Ha!, Mikoto-sama!, Fugaku-sama!, Itachi-sama!, gomennasai!, hamba tidak bermaksud meninggalkan kalian jadi maafkan saya, kalian tetaplah tuan saya!" ungkap Kaget Naruko saat melihat mereka semua berada didapur.

"Naruko kami tidak marah padamu, namun kami marah pada Sasuke yang memaksamu untuk mengeluarkan sumpa terus bersama dengannya" jawab Mikoto dengan wajah mengerikan.

"O, okasama" ucap Sasuke dengan terbata bata karena melihat kengerian ibunya.

"Hm benar benar egois" ucap Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Itachi-sama! Mikoto-sama! Tolong hukum saya, saya tidak bisa melihat tuan saya di siksa seperti itu, hamba rela menanggung semua dosanya" ungkap Naruko pada saat itu.

Fugaku yang melihat bagaimana tulusnya Naruko melindungi Sasuke menjadi yakin bahwa Naruko bukanlah mata mata.

'Jadi inilah yang disebut ke royalan sejati, seorang samurai memang sangat tinggi dalam hal pengabdian' batin Fugaku.

"Baiklah sudah cukup, Naruko, sebaiknya kau lupakan sumpahmu untuk terus berada disisi Sasuke, karena walau bagaimanapun, tuanmu itu bukan hanya Sasuke, dan juga kau tidak bisa menggunakan kage bunshin karena kau bukan ninja jadi kau tidak akan bisa membagi tugas, jadi cukup tinggal dirumah jika masih dibutuhkan" ucap Fugaku.

"Baiklah jika hal itu yang tuan Fugaku-sama inginkan hamba akan membatalkannya" jawab Naruko.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu sebagai samurai, besok kau harus sparing dengan Sasuke!" Perintah Fugaku pada Naruko.

"Ha'i akan hamba lakukan, dengan sebaik mungkin" jawab Naruko

"Oh iya kau dan Sasuke tidak boleh menahan diri, karena aku ingin tau sehebat apa gaya bertarung seorang samurai jika berhadapan dengan ninja, alasan lainnya adalah saat aku mendengar ucapanmu soal melindungi tuanmu, maka itu artinya kau harus lebih kuat dari tuanmu, karena jika kekuatanmu berada dibawah tuanmu bagaimana kau bisa melindunginya" perintah Fugaku.

"Hamba tidak akan menahan diri dipertarungan nanti" jawab Naruko.

 **Bersambung**


	4. Chapter 4

**Samurai Maid**

 **Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Skill Konsep: [Assassin(Fate Stay Night UBW)]**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Tema: Maid, Super Power, Full Power, Matrial Arts, Samurai, ninja**

 **Flash Back**

"Naruko kami tidak marah padamu, namun kami marah pada Sasuke yang memaksamu untuk mengeluarkan sumpa terus bersama dengannya" jawab Mikoto dengan wajah mengerikan.

"O, okasama" ucap Sasuke dengan terbata bata karena melihat kengerian ibunya.

"Hm benar benar egois" ucap Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Itachi-sama! Mikoto-sama! Tolong hukum saya, saya tidak bisa melihat tuan saya di siksa seperti itu, hamba rela menanggung semua dosanya" ungkap Naruko pada saat itu.

Fugaku yang melihat bagaimana tulusnya Naruko melindungi Sasuke menjadi yakin bahwa Naruko bukanlah mata mata.

'Jadi inilah yang disebut ke royalan sejati, seorang samurai memang sangat tinggi dalam hal pengabdian' batin Fugaku.

"Baiklah sudah cukup, Naruko, sebaiknya kau lupakan sumpahmu untuk terus berada disisi Sasuke, karena walau bagaimanapun, tuanmu itu bukan hanya Sasuke, dan juga kau tidak bisa menggunakan kage bunshin karena kau bukan ninja jadi kau tidak akan bisa membagi tugas, jadi cukup tinggal dirumah jika masih dibutuhkan" ucap Fugaku.

"Baiklah jika hal itu yang tuan Fugaku-sama inginkan hamba akan membatalkannya" jawab Naruko.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu sebagai samurai, besok kau harus sparing dengan Sasuke!" Perintah Fugaku pada Naruko.

"Ha'i akan hamba lakukan, dengan sebaik mungkin" jawab Naruko

"Oh iya kau dan Sasuke tidak boleh menahan diri, karena aku ingin tau sehebat apa gaya bertarung seorang samurai jika berhadapan dengan ninja, alasan lainnya adalah saat aku mendengar ucapanmu soal melindungi tuanmu, maka itu artinya kau harus lebih kuat dari tuanmu, karena jika kekuatanmu berada dibawah tuanmu bagaimana kau bisa melindunginya" perintah Fugaku.

"Hamba tidak akan menahan diri dipertarungan nanti" jawab Naruko.

 **Arch: Samurai kenjutsu.**

Keesokan harinya Naruko sampai dirumah Sasuke dan kali ini ia membawa shinai atau pedang bambu namun masih mengenakan pakaian maid, tapi kali ini pakaian maid khusus tempur, dimana pakaiannya, terlihat tidak begitu banyak yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya, atau seragam ringan yang memudahkan Naruko untuk bergerak tanpa halangan sama sekali, dan ia menunggu di tempat yang dijanjikan yaitu tempat latihan 7 di dekat sungai, ia juga tidak lupa meninggalkan pesan kalau ia sudah menunggu disana, untuk jaga jaga kalau masternya itu adalah orang yang pelupa.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke, Itachi dan kedua orang tuanya terbangun dan melihat ada sepucuk surat didekat mereka, setelah mereka membacanya mereka pun bergegas mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat pertandingan Sasuke melawan Naruko, Sasuke juga mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi Naruko, yang katanya seorang Samurai, lalu setelah sampai kemudian keluarga Uchiha itu melihat Naruko Sasaki sedang santai dengan bersender di pohon, Itachi dan Sasuke terpesona melihat wajah cantik Naruko di bawah sinari mentari pagi, sedangkan Mikoto langsung berbisik pada Fugaku ketika melihat Itachi dan Sasuke terpesona dengan penampilan Naruko.

"Kelihatannya Itachi juga menyukai Naruko-chan" bisik Mikoto.

"Jika itu memang benar, maka saingan Sasuke nambah satu orang dan juga kalau Itachi berhasil ia bisa buat harem dengan Izumi hahahaha" balas Fugaku pada Mikoto dengan berbisik juga agar tidak kedengaran kedua anaknya, namun hal itu terdengar oleh Naruko.

'Apa maksud mereka mengucapkan itu, aku mendekati Sasuke-sama itu karena misi bukan karena cinta, kalau soal lelaki, dari pada Sasuke aku lebih memilih Gaara atau Neji' batin Naruko sambil sedikit membuka matanya dan menatap kebawah.

"Kalian sudah sampai yah?" ucap Naruko sambil melompat turun dari ranting pohon dan langsung jatuh dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke, saat Naruko menatap Sasuke dengan senyum, Naruko sedikit terkejut ketika melihat hidung Sasuke dan Itachi mengeluarkan darah, hal itu membuat Naruko merasa bingung dan khawatir pada majikannya Sasuke dan Itachi, namun sebenarnya membuat mereka berdarah itu bukan karena sakit atau apa namun karena tidak sengaja melihat celana dalam Naruko ketika Naruko terjun bebas ditambah senyum manis Naruko yang membuat iman mereka goyah.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama! Itachi-sama! Kalian kenapa?, kenapa hidung kalian berdarah, apa kalian habis terbentur sesuatu yang keras?!" tanya Naruko dengan Khawatir ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada tuannya, bahkan ia langsung membersihkan hidung Sasuke dan Itachi dengan sapu tangannya yang lembut.

Fugaku dan Mikoto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa menahan tawa dan membatin.

'Dasar anak muda' batin Mikoto dan Fugaku secara bersamaan ketika melihat wajah kedua putra mereka yang memerah ketika Naruko membersihkan darah dari hidung mereka.

"Em tadi kami habis lari lari lalu tak sengaja menabrak dinding dan akhirnya hidung kami berdarah" jawab Itachi dengan alasan yang dibuat buat.

"Hm itu benar, kau tidak perlu khawatir, ini rasa sakitnya cuma sebentar" tambah Sasuke membenarkan pendapat kakaknya.

"Haaah, tapi lain kali kalau kalian main kejar kejaran hati hati, nanti tuan bisa mengalami luka yang lebih parah, hamba tidak bisa membayangkan kalau terjadi sesuatu yang baruku pada tuan, tanggung jawabku sangat besar, jadi tolong jangan terlalu membahayakan diri dalam bermain yah" ucap Naruko pada Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hn kami janji" jawab Itachi mewakili Sasuke.

Naruko pun memberikan senyuman pada Sasuke dan Itachi, lalu Naruko pun berdiri dari jongkoknya sehabis membersihkan luka Sasuke dan Itachi, Sasuke pun ikut berdiri, lalu Naruko menatap Fugaku dan memberikan salam hormat lalu setelah itu menatap Sasuke dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sekarang kapan kita mulai tesnya Fugaku-sama?" tanya Naruko pada ayahnya Sasuke dengan rasa hormat ia mencabut pedang bambunya sebagai senjatanya.

"Sekarang pun boleh" jawab Fugaku lagi pada Naruko.

Naruko pun menatap Sasuke dengan tatatpan tajam, Sasuke yang dipandangi seperti itu oleh Naruko benar benar merasa tidak nyaman.

"Anu Sasaki-san kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa anda sudah siap Sasuke-sama, karena kita sedang dalam duel" jawab Naruko dengan nada santai dan mengarahkan ujung shinainya ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mulai paham maksud Naruko langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan menyiapkan kuda kudanya.

"Sasuke! Naruko! Apa kalian sudah siap?!" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke dan Naruko, ia bertanya selaku wasit.

"Sudah kak!" jawab Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Aku sudah siap sejak menunggu kedatangan kalian" jawab Naruko dengan santai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Mulai!" teriak Itachi.

Setelah itu dengan cepat Sasuke bergerak maju ke arah Naruko, namun Naruko hanya menunggu dengan santai dan tidak melakukan apa apa selain bertahan pada kuda kudanya, saat Sasuke sudah dekat dan melancarkan tendangan kearahnya dengan cara melompat, dengan mudahnya Naruko menangkis tendangan tersebut dengan shinai yang dipegangnya.

[tek!] Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke terkejut melihat tendangannya dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Naruko, padahal kecepatan Sasuke itu sudah cukup tinggi untuk para genin, sedangkan Itachi ia tidak terlalu terkejut, karena ia ingat di hari dimana ia dan Sasuke menginta Naruko dan melihat aksi Naruko menyelamatkan Menma, dengan kecepatan diatas kecepatan para Anbu jadi tidak mustahil bagi Naruko untuk menangkis serangan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin?!" ucap Sasuke terkejut akan hal yang terjadi saat serangannya berhasil ditangkis dengan mudah hanya dengan pedang bambu.

Naruko langsung menatap kearah Sasuke dan mulai melakukan gerakan cepat berupa tusukan dan tusukan itu sangat cepat dan kuat dan mengarah kemana mana, membuat Sasuke kesulitan untuk menghindari serangan serangan tersebut.

" **Oroshi Sanren!** "

[tak tratatatatatratatatatatatatttatatatatatatatatak! plak!] Serangan berupa tusukan pedang dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung mengenai Sasuke hingga enambelas kali, lalu diakhiri tebasan vertikal dari bawah keatas yang membuat Sasuke terlempar keudara.

Sasuke yang terlempar ke udara langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk membalas menyerang dengan menyiapkan segel tangan dan akhirnya menyemburkan api dimulutnya, meskipun sebenarnya ia menahan rasa sakit yang benar benar terasa di bagian dadanya.

" **Katon Gokakyo no jutsu!** " setelah itu bola api berukuran besar keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan mengarah ke arah Naruko dengan cepat, Naruko yang melihat ninjutsu kelas C itu menuju kearahnya, langsung menghentakan kakinya dan melompat keudara dengan ketinggian yang mencapai 500 cm dari permukaan tanah dan setelah itu Naruko melakukan gerakan berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi ia berputar bersama pedangnya secara vertikal dari atas kebawah.

" **Rasen hibaraki kiri!** " ucap Naruko setelah mengucapkan nama Kenjutsu miliknya wajah Sasuke itu terkena imbasnya, pedang bambu itu memukul wajah Sasuke tanpa ampun.

"Gawat" umpat Sasuke sebelum terkena pedang bambu Naruko.

[Plak dooooom!] Sasuke pun terhenmpas ketanah ketika mendapatkan tekanan kuat dari tebasan pedang itu, wajah Sasuke memerah akibat serangan luar biasa, dari Maid nya yang berambut biru panjang diikat poni tail.

"Sasuke-sama apa anda masih ingin melanjutkan pertarungan kita atau istirahat saja?" tanya Naruko yang tidak tega melihat Sasuke tampak baba belur olehnya.

"Masih belum, aku akan mengalahkanmu Naruko" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar sambil mencoba untuk berdiri dengan sangat kesulitan.

"Dasar kelas kepala" ucap Naruko dengan cepat melesat bahkan melebihi kecepatan mata klan Uchiha yah, belum e mereka semua mengedipkan mata Naruko sudah berada dihadapan Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat, Fugaku dan Mikoto berserta Itachi terkejut akan hal yang mereka lihat, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, ia tidak menyangka dari pada memukulnya lagi malah memeluknya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau memeluku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Aku tau kau tidak ingin kalah, aku tau ego mu sebagai Uchiha yang tidak ingin kalah itu, tapi setidaknya kau pikirkan perasaanku, apa kau tau setiap kali aku menyakitimu rasanya seperti menerima ratusan jarum yang menusuk hatiku, aku paling tidak bisa melihat majikan dan teman temanku terluka, sifat tidak mau kalah itu memang bagus namun hal itu juga ada batasnyakan, aku mohon cukup, tak usah dilanjutkan lagi, aku tidak kuat tubuhmu sudah babak belur aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi Sasuke-sama" jawab Naruko dengan air mata mengalir diwajahnya ia terus memeluk erat Sasuke.

Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Naruko dan mengelus rambut biru Naruko dengan pelan perlahan Sasuke mulai tersenyum di wajah nya yang merah bekas terkena pukulan dari pedang bambu yang mengenai telak diwajahnya waktu itu.

"Em aku mengerti, aku akan mengalah, baiklah aku berhenti, serakarang kau senang?" ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruko yang pada saat itu menangis sambil memeluknya.

Naruko pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman diwajahnya, ia menampakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa kearah Sasuke.

"Arigato Sasuke-sama, atas nama keluargaku saya bersumpah untuk melindungi anda dan keluarga anda dengan pedang keluargaku" ucap Naruko dengan semangat.

"Maah tak usah seperti itu Naruko-chan" ucap Sasuke pada Naruko.

Namun Naruko tetap menundukan diri.

"Sasuke-sama silahkan hukum saya karena saya telah melukai anda" ucap Naruko sambil memberikan Shinai kearah Sasuke.

"Naruko-chan aku tidak ingin memukul perempuan" jawab Sasuke ia tidak ingin melukai Naruko karena walau bagaimanapun sejak pertama kali bertemu ia merasa kalau Naruko adalah gadis yang berbeda dari gadis lainnya yang selalu mengemis cinta padanya, ia jadi ingin memiliki Naruko, namun jika melukainya ia benar benar tidak tega.

"Sasuke-sama saya tidak bisa menerima kebaikan anda! Saya telah melukai anda jadi saya harus bertanggung jawab atas luka anda" ucap Naruko.

"Naruko! Apa kau pikir dengan melukai dirimu maka lukaku akan hilang?!" tanya keras Sasuke, Naruko terus saja menundukan kepalanya sambil jongkok hormat, sedangkan Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto malah menonton adegan drama anaknya dengan Naruko.

"Memang tidak tapi setidaknya kita merasakan rasa sakit yang sama, seorang samurai bahkan rela bunuh diri jika ia gagal melindungi tuannya" jawab Naruko lagi.

"Kalau begitu dari pada aku harus melukai seorang samurai yang setia sepertimu lebih baik aku menyuruhmu untuk menyembuhkan semua luka lukaku, maka setidaknya hukumanmu jauh lebih berguna untukku" jawab Naruko.

"Hai ! jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan anda, maka dengan senang hati saya akan merawat luka tuan" jawab Naruko yang mulai berdiri dan memasang senyuman. "Tapi satu hal yang harus anda ketahui saya tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu jadi penyembuhannya saya lakukan secara manual, untuk sementara waktu tuan tunggu saja dirumah saya akan mencari beberapa tanaman obat dulu apa Sasuke-sama setuju?" tambah Naruko.

"Em silahkan" jawab Sasuke, namun ternyata ada satu tindakan lagi yang benar benar berada diluar pikiran Sasuke dan keluarganya yaitu dengan sekejap mata Naruko langsung menggendong Sasuke di punggungnya dan dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan mata Naruko menghilang dan terlihat berlari membawa Sasuke kembali kerumah.

"Ne anata menurutmu apa tidak masalah Naruko dijodohkan dengan anak kita?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kurasa tidak apa apa, meskipun dia agak tomboy namun ia juga memiliki sisi manisnya sendiri, dan kita jadi punya tontonan Drama setiap hari bukan" jawab Fugaku sambil tersenyum ketika melihat Naruko menggendong Sasuke dan menghilang dengan cepat.

Bsesampainya dirumah Keluarga Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke pun di istirahatkan dirumah itu, Naruko nampak tersenyum ia membaringkan Sasuke di kasur kamarnya.

"Tunggu lah sebentar aku akan mencari tanaman obatnya" ucap Naruko pada Sasuke. Sasuke memberikan anggukan sebagai respon, dengan cepat Naruko berlari menuju hutan untuk mencari tanaman herbal yang bisa dijadikan obat memar, ia tau kalau luka Sasuke itu tidak terlalu parah karena ia telah menahan tenaganya hingga 80% namun tetap saja Naruko merasa bersalah karena telah melukai Sasuke.

Di hutan terlarang alias hutan kematian Naruko mengambil beberapa tanaman herbal yang bisa dijadikan obat lalu ia kembali pulang ke rumah Sasuke dan dengan cepat menuju dapur untuk meracik tanaman Herbal itu, Mikoto yang melihat Naruko dengan serius meracik tanaman herbal itu jadi ingin ikut membantu.

"Naruko-chan kau sedang apa?" tanya Mikoto pada Naruko.

"Ini saya sedang meracik tanaman herbal untuk obat Sasuke-sama" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum kearah Mikoto. "Oh iya apa ada tugas untukku Mikoto-sama?" tanya Naruko pada Mikoto.

"Ah tidak ada, aku hanya ingin membantumu sedikit, lagi pula aku juga ingin bisa membuat tanaman herbal, menjadi sebuah obat jadi ijinkan aku membantumu yah" pinta Mikoto pada Naruko.

"Em jika Mikoto-sama memang punya niat untuk belajar saya akan membagikan sedikit pengetahuan saya" jawab Naruko.

Dan setelah itu Naruko mulai memperkenalkan nama nama tanaman herbal yang baru saja dipetiknya lalu ia juga memberitahukan fungsi fungsi dan cara mengolahnya lalu disertai cara pemakaiannya. Mikoto pun mengangguk karena ia adalah orang cukup cerdas jadi bisa mempelajari semua hal dengan cepat, Mikoto mulai membantu Naruko untuk meracik obat untu Sasuke, dan setelah selesai Naruko dengan cepat kekamar Sasuke dan mengoleskan obat yang dibuatnya ke dada dan wajah Sasuke, yah karena pada bagian itulah Sasuke terkena serangan Naruko mengoleskannya dengan hati hati dan sabar

"Itcte!" erang Sasuke ketika Naruko menyentuh bagian memarnya.

"Ah maaf jika itu terasa sakit" ungkap Naruko ia mencoba mengoleskan obatnya secara teliti dan perlahan agar tidak memberikan rasa sakit yang tak dapat ditahan oleh Sasuke, Sasuke semakin terpana saat melihat Naruko merawat lukanya dengan serius dan hati hati, ia begitu terpana melihat kecantikan Naruko ketika mengobatinya dengan hati hati.

Sasuke terus memandang wajah Naruko dan wajahnya secara tiba tiba sedikit bersemu merah, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruko, namun saat Naruko menatap kearahnya secara tiba tiba Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Anu Sasuke-sama apa masih sakit?" tanya Naruko.

"Em sudah tidak terlalu sakit, teruskan saja" jawab Sasuke dengan datar, namun matanya terus saja mencuri curi pandangan kearah Naruko.

"Soka" ucap Naruko ia langsung kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk mengoleskan obat itu pada bagian memar Sasuke, secara hati hati, dan saat Naruko sudah berkonsentrasi Sasuke kembali menatap Naruko dengan senyuman dan ia pun membatin.

'Seandainya semua wanita memiliki sifat seperti dirimu maka aku pasti akan bahagia, namun sayangnya hanya kau yang menarik perhatianku, aku belum siap untuk di tolak, jadi aku rasa aku harus melakukan pendekatan yang lebih dalam sebelum menyatakan perasaanku' batin Sasuke.

"Ya sudah selesai" ucap Naruko ketika ia sudah memperban tubuh Sasuke dengan pelan, Sasuke melihat perban yang membalut tubuhnya terlihat rapi Sasuke pun tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka Naruko bisa melakukan banyak hal.

"Perbannya sangat rapi, tak aku sangka kau juga hebat dalam mengobati orang" puji Sasuke.

"Hal itu adalah sesuatu yang harus saya miliki jadi saya juga mempelajarinya dengan baik, menjaga kesehatan majikan adalah tugas utama seorang pelayan jadi tak usah anda pikirkan Sasuke-sama" jawab Naruko dengan senyum lalu ia pergi keluar kamar, namun sebenarnya semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Naruko dilihat oleh Fugaku, Mikoto dan juga Itachi.

 **Bersambung.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Samurai Maid**

 **Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Skill Konsep: [Assassin(Fate Stay Night UBW)]**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Tema: Maid, Super Power, Full Power, Matrial Arts, Samurai, ninja**

 **Flash Back**

Dan setelah itu Naruko mulai memperkenalkan nama nama tanaman herbal yang baru saja dipetiknya lalu ia juga memberitahukan fungsi fungsi dan cara mengolahnya lalu disertai cara pemakaiannya. Mikoto pun mengangguk karena ia adalah orang cukup cerdas jadi bisa mempelajari semua hal dengan cepat, Mikoto mulai membantu Naruko untuk meracik obat untu Sasuke, dan setelah selesai Naruko dengan cepat kekamar Sasuke dan mengoleskan obat yang dibuatnya ke dada dan wajah Sasuke, yah karena pada bagian itulah Sasuke terkena serangan Naruko mengoleskannya dengan hati hati dan sabar

"Itcte!" erang Sasuke ketika Naruko menyentuh bagian memarnya.

"Ah maaf jika itu terasa sakit" ungkap Naruko ia mencoba mengoleskan obatnya secara teliti dan perlahan agar tidak memberikan rasa sakit yang tak dapat ditahan oleh Sasuke, Sasuke semakin terpana saat melihat Naruko merawat lukanya dengan serius dan hati hati, ia begitu terpana melihat kecantikan Naruko ketika mengobatinya dengan hati hati.

Sasuke terus memandang wajah Naruko dan wajahnya secara tiba tiba sedikit bersemu merah, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruko, namun saat Naruko menatap kearahnya secara tiba tiba Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Anu Sasuke-sama apa masih sakit?" tanya Naruko.

"Em sudah tidak terlalu sakit, teruskan saja" jawab Sasuke dengan datar, namun matanya terus saja mencuri curi pandangan kearah Naruko.

"Soka" ucap Naruko ia langsung kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk mengoleskan obat itu pada bagian memar Sasuke, secara hati hati, dan saat Naruko sudah berkonsentrasi Sasuke kembali menatap Naruko dengan senyuman dan ia pun membatin.

'Seandainya semua wanita memiliki sifat seperti dirimu maka aku pasti akan bahagia, namun sayangnya hanya kau yang menarik perhatianku, aku belum siap untuk di tolak, jadi aku rasa aku harus melakukan pendekatan yang lebih dalam sebelum menyatakan perasaanku' batin Sasuke.

"Ya sudah selesai" ucap Naruko ketika ia sudah memperban tubuh Sasuke dengan pelan, Sasuke melihat perban yang membalut tubuhnya terlihat rapi Sasuke pun tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka Naruko bisa melakukan banyak hal.

"Perbannya sangat rapi, tak aku sangka kau juga hebat dalam mengobati orang" puji Sasuke.

"Hal itu adalah sesuatu yang harus saya miliki jadi saya juga mempelajarinya dengan baik, menjaga kesehatan majikan adalah tugas utama seorang pelayan jadi tak usah anda pikirkan Sasuke-sama" jawab Naruko dengan senyum lalu ia pergi keluar kamar, namun sebenarnya semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Naruko dilihat oleh Fugaku, Mikoto dan juga Itachi.

 **Siapa ayah dan ibumu?**

Naruko terkejut ketika membuka tiba tiba melihat tiga majikannya yang lain, bahkan tersenyum kearahnya yah senyum gugup yang takut kalau mereka ketahuan mengintip.

'Itachi-sama, Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama kenapa bisa ada didepan pintu?, em apa jangan jangan ada tugasku yang belum dikerjakan?' tanya batin Naruko.

"Anu... Apa ada tugas saya yang belum sempat saya kerjakan sehingga Master berada dihadapanku seperti ini Master-sama tachi?" tanya langsung Naruko ia tidak tahan melihat suasana tegang dihadapannya.

"Eee tidak ada, kami hanya tanya apa Sasuke baik baik saja, Naruko-chan?" Fugaku bertanya pada Naruko dengan nada datar.

"Em Sasuke-sama baik baik saja hanya saja tolong jangan terlalu menyentuh bagian yang di perban karena mungkin masih terasa sakit, menurut perkiraanku, Sasuke-sama akan sembuh total besok, jadi tenanglah"

"Syukurlah kalau Sasuke bisa sembuh dalam sehari, oh iya ternyata kau cukup berbakat juga bisa mengetahui hal itu" puji Itachi.

 **Di dalam kamar Sasuke.**

"Apa apaan mereka? Apa mereka lupa kalau aku hanya luka memar jelas besok aku sudah bisa bergerak" gumam Sasuke yang bingung akan keluarga nya yang dulu penuh dengan kata diam jika tidak penting sekarang malah banyak ngoceh.

 **Di luar kamar Sasuke.**

Naruko sedikit tersenyum ketika mendengar pujian dari sosok pahlawan desa sejati seperti Itachi.

"Saya hanya mengerti sebagian saja Itachi-sama, hal semacam ini tidak perlu dipuji, banyak orang yang bisa meracik obat memar bahkan ada yang bisa menyembuhkan orang tanpa harus mencari dan meramu tanaman herbal seperti yang saya lakukan" ucap Naruko sedikit merendahkan diri ia tidak ingin menjadi sombong hanya karena mengerti teknik pengobatan biasa.

"Maksudmu menyembuhkan dengan ninjutsu medis?" tanya Fugaku pada Naruko dan Naruko hanya mengangguk.

"Naruko-chan tidak semua hal bisa disembuhkan dengan ninjutsu medis, ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa disembuhkan melalui obat, salah satunya adalah racun, memang seorang ninja medis tingkat atas mampu mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh dengan chakra, namun hanya sedikit orang yang bisa, Tsunade-sama seorang ninja medis yang hebat pun juga membutuhkan ramuan obat untuk mengeluarkan beberapa jenis racun" ucap Mikoto.

"Memang benar, tapi kelemahanku maksudku anggota klanku, tidak ada yang memiliki aliran chakra, jadi itu sebabnya kami menggantungkan hidup pada ilmu pengetahuan alam dan juga latihan fisik untuk menggunakan senjata senjata Samurai dengan baik, pelatihan yang kami jalani pun sangat berat beberapa dari kami tidak ada yang sanggup lalu melarikan diri dari klan, bahkan sakin menyedihkannya klan kami, yang memegang gelar master hanya ada 3 orang salah satu nya adalah aku dan ayahku yang tak tau kabarnya bagaimana" ungkap Naruko dengan wajah yang di tundukan dan air mata yang keluar sedikit.

"Naruko-chan" gumam mereka.

"Tidak apa Itachi-sama, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, saya memang hanya seorang rendahan, yang berada di bawah siapapun pada jaman ini, bahkan leluhur kami sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kekuatan dari Rikudou sannin yang terkenal sebagai leluhur para shinobi, oleh sebab itu, kami hanya mengembangkan teknologi dan juga ilmu pengetahuan, kami terus meningkatkan kekuatan pisik kami dan juga senjata kami, banyak orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki chakra seperti leluhur kami, leluhur klan Sasaki yang memberanikan diri berperang dengan para Shinobi demi bertahan hidup, dan dari sekian banyak klan yang tidak menggunakan chakra dalam peperangan itu hanya klan Sasaki sang Samurai sejati lah yang masih bertahan hidup, namun hal itu telah hilang sekarang, seluruh anggota klan kami dibantai, ayah dan ibuku menahan mereka dan menyuruhku untuk melarikan diri, dan setelah itu aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka" ungkap Naruko pada mereka.

"Naruko-chan! Kau bukan orang rendahan, meskipun kau adalah Maid dari keluarga kami tapi kau juga bagian dari kami, kau bukanlah orang asing lagi bagi kami, meskipun kedua orang tuamu telah tiada tapi setidaknya seorang Samurai sepertimu masih memiliki orang yang kau sayangi disini bukan" hibur Mikoto pada Naruko.

"Arigato, Mikoto-sama" ucap Naruko dengan nada lirih, Sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraan Naruko dengan keluarganya di dalam kamar jadi ikut merasa sedih dan memutuskan untuk keluar dan saat ia membuka pintu ia pun langsung bicara.

"Naruko, kalau boleh tau siapa nama kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruko, secara tiba tiba saat ia membuka pintu, semua anggota keluarga Sasuke langsung menatap Sasuke ketika menanyakan hal itu, karena sejatinya pertanyaan itu terlalu sensitif untuk orang yang sedang bersedih.

Naruto nampak berpikir keras, ia bingung mau menjawab apa, dalam status suratnya hanya dikatakan kalau ia di bangkitkan sebagai perempuan bernama Sasaki Naruko, dan tak ada tercantum nama orang tuanya, ia kebingungan ingin menjawab apa, namun ditengah tengah kebingungannya Naruto tiba tiba ingat akan satu hal, yaitu seorang pria berambut biru panjang diikat poni tail yang menemuinya dialam mimpinya dengan klan yang sama seperti nama klannya, namanya Kojiro jadi Sasaki Kojiro adalah satu satunya nama yang akan ia gunakan.

"Sasaki Kojiro adalah nama ayahku" jawab Naruko dengan nada sedikit sedih, ia mencoba agar semua perkataannya tidak dikira kebohongan, ia terus berbohong dan berbohong agar tidak dicurigai dan diketahui, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berbohong mengenai dirinya namun mau bagaimana lagi kalau tidak seperti itu Naruto tidak akan mungkin diterima.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau jawab siapa nama Ibumu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke biarkan dia beristirahat kita tidak boleh memaksa Naruko-chan memberitahukan nama kedua orang tuanya pada kita dengan cara seperti ini" ucap sang ibu menegur Sasuke untuk tidak menanyakan hal yang macam macam pada orang yang sedang sedih, sedangkan Naruko terpaksa berpikir alias memaksa kerja otaknya sebanyak seratus empat puluh lima persen dari biasanya untuk meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia bukan orang mencurigakan, ia adalah orang yang payah jika harus membuat nama sendiri, maka dari itu ia terpaksa berpikir keras sekeras kerasnya agar tidak salah jawab, untuk nama ayah selesai, namun bagaimana dengan nama ibu.

"Tidak bu, aku masih menaruh curiga pada Naruko, kalau memang benar ia berpisah dengan Ayah dan Ibunya pada waktu yang sama dan pada usianya yang mungkin satu tahun sebelum ia bertemu kita aku yakin ia pasti bisa mengingat nama orang tuanya dengan baik, tapi dilihat dari reaksinya pada pertanyaanku, menandakan ceritanya adalah kebohongan, ia harus bisa menyebut nama orang tuanya atau aku tidak akan mempercayainya" jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan menusuk kearah Naruko.

Naruko yang tengah berpikir untuk menutupi kecurigaan Sasuke terhadapnya langsung gugup tingkat Dewa karena ia harus mengembangkan Imajinasinya untuk menciptakan sebuah nama agar ia bisa memberikan nama ibunya pada Sasuke, akhirnya karena kasihan atau apa mahluk yang melempar Naruto kemasa lalu dengan wujud baru itu datang dan menghentikan waktu lalu bicara pada Naruto.

"Naruto apa kabar" ucap mahluk tersebut menemui Naruto.

"Kau yang mengirimku kemari, ada alasan apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Naruto meski terkesan sinis namun ia sebenarnya ingin berterimakasih pada mahluk itu karena telah mengirimnya kemasa lalu dan membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke jadi baik, bahkan ia tidak menyaka akan bertemu lagi saat ia kesulitan.

"Aku melihatmu begitu kesulitan maka dari itu aku datang untuk memberikan sedikit bantuan padamu" jawab mahluk tersebut.

"Bantuan macam apa yang akan kau berikan?"

"Pertama aku harus tau kesulitan macam apa yang kau hadapi sekarang, karena aku bukan tuhan jadi wajar kalau aku tidak tau masalahmu" jawabnya.

"Aku ditanya tentang siapa nama orang tuaku, sedangkan dalam info yang yang berikan padaku isinya hanya tentang diriku, tidak ada didalamnya tentang nama orang tuaku, lalu karena ditannya seperti itu, aku mulai berpikir, dan mendapatkan jawaban ketika aku ingat seorang pria yang mendatangiku atas perintahmu untuk memberikan kemampuan dan pedangnya padaku, dengan nama klan yang sama Sasaki Kojiro, maka aku memakai namanya sebagai nama ayah, namun saat di tanya nama ibu aku harus jawab apa, sedangkan aku tidak tau apakah Kojiro itu sudah menikah atau belum, kalau ia sudah menikah, aku juga tidak tau siapa nama istrinya, dan aku anak keberapa, dan juga aku sebenarnya juga bukan anaknya" jawab Naruto pada mahluk misterius itu.

"Jadi itu masalahmu sekarang Naruto, mah duduklah dulu sebentar" ungkap orang tersebut.

Naruto pun duduk menuruti keinginan orang itu.

"Aku pikir kau tidak suka menjadi perempuan, mah aku senang kau menyukai peranmu sekarang, tapi apa kau tau alasannya kenapa aku tidak mengirimmu dalam wujud lelaki dan tidak memiliki kekuatan chakra?"

"Mah awalnya memang aku tidak terlalu menyukai tubuh baruku yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan, apalagi aku harus menjadi pembantunya teme, tapi setelah aku menjalaninya, ternyata menjadi perempuan dan juga pembantunya Sasuke itu tidak buruk juga, aku bisa bicara pada Sasuke dan keluarganya secara langsung bahkan memahami mereka dengan baik, meskipun aku masih belum mengetahui mereka sepenuhnya" jawab Naruto. "Ah soal pertanyaanmu yang tadi jujur aku tidak tau tapi bisakah kau menjawabnya, karena saat kau tanya aku jadi penasaran?" tambah Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

"Pertama kenapa kau bertubuh perempuan, itu karena aku bukan tuhan yang bisa mengendalikan kehidupan dan kematian tanpa syarat apapun jika ia mau, aku hanyalah manusia special yang bisa berpergian ke berbagai dimensi dan juga waktu, lalu mengendalikan roh, memasukan roh kedalam benda mati, mengubah boneka menjadi jasat daging, maka dari itu aku mengambil rohmu dan bicara padamu, lalu setelah itu karena aku hanya memiliki boneka berwujud wanita yang sebenarnya dulu adalah boneka kesayangan adikku, maka aku terpaksa memasukan rohmu keboneka itu sebelum dewa kematian datang merebut dirimu dari tanganku, lalu hal kedua adalah mengubah boneka yang awalnya dipenuhi kabel kabel baterai dan terbuat dari karet dan plastik dengan rambut terbuat dari benang lembut atau benang yang selembut sutra namun memiliki kekuatan lebih dari kain katun biasa, itu artinya benangnya tidak akan putus dan juga kusut, dengan kekuatanku, aku mengubah semuanya menjadi tubuh asli manusia lalu memberikan beberpa informasi melalui surat dan juga pakaian dari koper yang aku berikan"

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak punya Chakra?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu karena aku bukan tuhan yang bisa menciptakan aliran energy, seperti chakra, jadi yang aku lakukan untuk membantumu yang sedang menggunakan tubuh boneka biasa, sehingga kau tidak memiliki aliran chakra, karena aku menciptakan tubuh manusia biasa dari boneka tanpa aliran energy apapun, untuk membantu tugasmu, aku pun meminta ijin pada dewa kehidupan dan kematian untuk membawa Sasaki Kojiro untuk menemuimu, untuk memperlihatkan ingatannya dan memberikan pedangnya padamu, agar kau bisa melindungi diri, lalu tugasku, meningkatkan kekuatan fisikmu agar kau tidak mudah kalah dalam petarungan"

"Jadi seperti itu kejadiannya, kalau begitu bisakah kau memberikanku ide untuk nama ibuku dan mengatakan ciri ciri orangnya, aku tidak ingin nanti saat dipertannyakan seperti apa mereka, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena tidak mengenal mereka, untuk Kojiro aku sudah cukup mengenalnya karena ingatannya ada padaku, tapi yang lain aku tidak tau apa apa" tanya Naruto.

"Soal itu sangat mudah bagiku, bagaimana kalau ini nama ibumu アルトリア ペンドラゴン/Arthuria pendragon"

"Lumaian bagus, tapi kenapa kau menulis nama dan klannya dengan Katakana sedangkan aku malah Hirigana dan Katakana, lalu orang seperti apa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Namanya Arthuria dan klannya adalah Pendragon, ia seorang raja Brithenia, kalau tidak salah, ia juga pengguna pedang suci yang disebut Excallibur, pedang itu memiliki kekuatan yang tidak terkalahkan" ucap orrang tersebut lalu memberikan dua lembar poto pada Naruto dan diperlihatkan dari poto itu adalah gambar Sasaki Kojiro dan juga seorang gadis yang umurnya sekitar 20 tahunan namun terlihat seperti 18 tahun, berambut pirang dengan gaya memegang sebuah pedang meskipun ia tidak terlihat memegang apapun.

"Jadi ini adalah gambar orang yang bernama Arthuria mah kelihatannya dia sangat cantik, aku berharap bisa menjadi anak mereka berdua, mah tapi sekali harapan tetap saja harapan, hal ini mustahil terjadi, aku tidak mungkin menjadi anak mereka, karena pada dasarnya saja sudah sangat mustahil" ungkap Naruto ia menatap sendu kedua poto itu, memang baik dari kehidupannya yang dulu atau yang sekarang sama saja ia tetap tidak memiliki orang tua yang mendapinginya jadi apa salahnya kalau Naruto berharap ia lahir dan memiliki orang tua.

Orang misterius itu menatap Naruto dan ia tau betul kesedihan yang dialami roh yang mengisi boneka kesayangan adiknya itu sekaligus boneka yang menjadi benda kenang kenangan dari adiknya untuk dirinya.

"Naruto aku tidak terlalu ingin menyuruhmu untuk bertarung ataupun melakukan hal ini, jika kau mau menyerah, aku akan mengeluarkan dirimu dari tubuh itu, dan membawamu ketempat yang seharusnya kau berada"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menyerah, lagian dari ingatan Kojiro Arthuria yang dipanggil Saber olehnya itu tidak mungkin bisa menikah dengannya, karena mereka berdua sejatinya saling bermusuhan, lalu Kojiro juga menolak untuk mengenal gadis ini" ungkap Naruto.

"Mah lagian aku cuma memberikan saran, lagi pula setauku yang dekat dengan Kojiro hanyalah Saber atau Arthuria-san"

"Tapi Saberlah yang membunuh Kojiro" bantah Naruto.

"Lagian kau cuma minta nama dan kepribadian mereka bukan jadi tidak masalah, lagian mereka juga sudah mati, jadi kau tinggal mengarang semuanya, oh iya Naruto, Arthuria juga memiliki tubuh yang diberkati oleh dewi air sehingga ia bisa berjalan diatas air, bukan hanya itu, dengan sarung pedangnya ia bahkan bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, ia juga memperoleh kekuatan dari angin, hampir semua dewa dewi elemen memberkati tubuhnya jadi wajar jika Kojiro kalah, tapi bagiku Kojiro kalah bukan karena ia lemah, namun Saber yang terlalu kuat, karena ia hanyalah Samurai biasa, sedangkan Saber seorang kesatria dengan berkat dewa, namun jika hanya sekedar adu teknik pedang Kojiro jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan Saber"

"Mah yang kau katakan memang benar, oh iya aku lupa menannyakan ini, sebenarnya siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto pada orang misterius itu.

"Gray, Emiya Gray"

Setelah mengucapkan itu pria misterius berambut abu abu dengan jubah abu abu yang kita sudah ketahui namanya adalah Gray itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan menghilang dalam beberapa langkah, Naruto pun kembali berdiri dan kembali ke posisi awalnya yaitu ditengah tengah keluarga Sasuke

Waktu kembali berjalan Naruko atau bisa kita bilang Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sudah tidak sabar menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Arthuria, Arthuria Pendragon adalah nama ibuku, ia adalah kesatria pedang yang sangat kuat ia menggunakan pedang emas berelemen suci Excalibur, ibuku bukan berasal dari klan Sasaki, tapi Pendragon, yang letaknya sangat jauh dari tempat ayahku" jawab Naruko sambil memperlihatkan dua lembar poto yang baru saja ia dapatkan, "Ini adalah poto mereka berdua" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke


	6. Chapter 6

**Samurai Maid**

 **Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Skill Konsep: [Assassin(Fate Stay Night UBW)]**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Tema: Maid, Super Power, Full Power, Matrial Arts, Samurai, ninja**

 **Flash Back**

Setelah mengucapkan itu pria misterius berambut abu abu dengan jubah abu abu yang kita sudah ketahui namanya adalah Gray itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan menghilang dalam beberapa langkah, Naruto pun kembali berdiri dan kembali ke posisi awalnya yaitu ditengah tengah keluarga Sasuke

Waktu kembali berjalan Naruko atau bisa kita bilang Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sudah tidak sabar menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Arthuria, Arthuria Pendragon adalah nama ibuku, ia adalah kesatria pedang yang sangat kuat ia menggunakan pedang emas berelemen suci Excalibur, ibuku bukan berasal dari klan Sasaki, tapi Pendragon, yang letaknya sangat jauh dari tempat ayahku" jawab Naruko sambil memperlihatkan dua lembar poto yang baru saja ia dapatkan, "Ini adalah poto mereka berdua" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke

 **Kekacauan klan Uchiha**

Naruko merasa tenang ketika Sasuke sudah mulai mempercayainya ketika melihat poto keluarganya.

"Maaf untuk tadi, sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengganti pertanyaannya, kalau boleh tau apa kau masih ingat bagaimana pertemuan mereka hingga menumbuhkan sebuah rasa cinta?" tanya Sasuke.

"Masih kok, apa kalian ingin tau bagaimana pertemuan mereka?" tanya Naruko sambil tersenyum dan mereka pun mulai mengangguk.

"Seperti yang aku beritahukan ayahkku adalah seorang Swordman yang sangat kuat meski tanpa chakra atau energy spiritual lainnya klan Sasaki terkenal dengan kecepatan teknik pedang mereka yang bahkan dapat membunuh burung tercepat yang pernah ada yaitu walet, lalu ayah ditugaskan untuk menjaga Kuil pedang klan Sasaki, lalu pada suatu hari Ayah bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang manis membawa sebuah pedang cukup besar, ibuku menyebut pedangnya dengan sebutan Pedang Excalibur pedang suci yang merupakan pedang keluarga Pendragon, lalu ibuku yang bernama Arthuria Pendragon berkelana dari negri yang jauh untuk menguji kemampuan berpedangnya, tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa mengalahkan atau mengimbanginya, sampai ia mendengar tentang rumor ayah yang merupakan petarung pedang yang mendapatkan gelar master pedang yang mampu mengalahkan empat ratus shinobi elit hanya dengan teknik pedangnya, karena tertarik ibu pun mencari ayah dikuil suci dan menantangnya bertarung" ujar Naruko mengarang cerita pertemuan Arthuria Pendragon pewaris pedang suci dan Sasaki Kojiro seorang Sword Master.

"Karena ayah merupakan orang yang mampu menguasai banyak jurus pedang hal itu membuat ibu tertarik untuk menantangnya, lalu setelah itu dalam pertemuan mereka, mereka pun mulai saling menguji kemampuan berpedang masing masing, pedang suci ibu yang bernama Excalibur itu dilindungi oleh roh angin sehingga tidak terlihat, namun bagi ayah, hal itu tidak masalah, semua tebasan ibu dapat ditangkis dengan tepat, bahkan hanya dengan beradu pedang beberapa kali Ayah dapat menebak ukuran pedang ibu yang tidak terlihat, pertarungan terjadi sangat sengit, hingga akhirnya berakhir dengan kekalahan Ayah, karena terkena serangan yang sangat cepat, ayah terluka, namun ibu cukup terhibur dengan pertarungannya dengan ayah ia pun menyembuhkan ayah dengan menggunakan kekuatan sarung pedangnya ia mampu menyembuhkan luka, setelah itu mereka mulai saling bertemu dan terlihat akrab lalu saling ngobrol berdua, sebenarnya pada serangan terakhir itu, bukan Ayah yang kalah itulah kata ibu padaku, karena hasil dari adu pedang itu, yang membuat ibu menang adalah perbedaan kualitas pedang yang digunakan, karena ayah hanya mengenakan katana biasa sedangkan ibu menggunakan pedang suci yang kekuatan penuhnya mampu, membelah dan meledakan sebuah gunung, belum lagi semua keluarga Sasaki bukan pengguna energi spiritual, maka sudah dipastikan sangat hebat jika bisa bertarung imbang dalam beberapa hari jika lawanmu adalah pengguna energi spiritual dan pengguna pedang suci, pedang ayah yang pertama juga rusak akibat pertarungan melawan ibu, karena mereka sudah saling kenal, Ayah mulai tertarik pada Ibu, lalu benih cinta mulai tercipta, mereka berdua pun menikah dengan restu kakek dan nenek mereka menikah, lalu Ayah dan Ibu menjadi ketua klan Sasaki, dan dalam beberapa tahun setelahnya aku pun lahir" jawab Naruko pada pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tersenyum ia langsung menundukan wajahnya.

"Maaf karena membuatmu mengingat hal hal menyakitkan" ucap Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Ma ma Sasuke-sam tidak perlu minta maaf karena kau adalah majikan saya jadi sudah sewajarnya saya menuruti semua keinginan anda" jawab Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak nyaman setelah menanyakan hal itu" ungkap Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah lain, sedangkan sang kakak langsung membawa ayah dan ibunya menjauh karena akan mengganggu pembicaraan dua sejoli di depan mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku maafkan, rasanya tidak enak juga jika melihat Sasuke-sama berada dalam rasa bersalah, nantinya bisa stres lagi, ayo kedalam, lagi pula luka Sasuke-sama belum sembuh total, aku akan memasakan sesuatu jadi tenang saja, di dalam kamar, aku akan membawakan makanan untuk tuan jika tuan merasa lapar" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum tipis dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke setelah kembali membawa masuk Sasuke.

Naruko pun berjalan santai menuju dapur, saat sampai dapur terlihat begitu berantakan, dengan sedikit menghela napas Naruko pun mulai membersihkan dapur tersebut dengan pelan namun pasti, sambil bersenandung Naruko merapikan dapur dan mencuci beberapa piring dan peralatan dapur yang kotor, benar benar Maid idaman.

Itachi, Fugaku, dan Mikoto selalu mengawasi Naruko dari jarak cukup jauh yaitu celah pintu masuk dapur, saat selesai merapikan dapur Naruko langsung mengambil pisau dan mulai memasak, yah kali ini Naruko selalu menggunakan Tomat sebagai bahan utama karena Sasuke dan keluarganya itu pencinta tomat, kali ini Naruko mencoba membuat bubur beras dengan kuah sup tomat, tiga Uchiha diluar seccara tidak sadar mengeluarkan air liur mereka karena bau masakan Naruko terasa enak, bahkan Sasuke yang berada dikamar saja mencium aroma makanan itu.

Bahkan tetangganya Sasuke juga mencium aroma itu, mereka semua pun berkumpul kerumah Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke yang harusnya berada dikamar jadi penasaran dan malah ikut ikutan melihat kedapur berserta para tetangga, Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Naruko memiliki skill memasak yang luar biasa hebat sampai mampu mengundang para tetangga.

"Wah dia sedang masak apa Mikoto-chan, kelihatannya enak sekali, dan siapa dia, aku belum pernah melihatnya?" tanya ibu ibu tetangga pada ibunya Sasuke.

"Dia sedang memasakan bubur special untuk anakku jadi karena itu, baunya sangat lejat, dia adalah pembantu special dari keluarga kami namanya Sasaki Naruko-chan anak dari seorang samurai bernama Sasaki Kojiro" jawab Mikoto.

"Waah anakmu kelihatannya berutung bisa mendapat perhatian darinya, dia terlihat cantik dan juga bertalenta" ungkap tetangga tersebut.

Sedangka Sasuke sedikit merona mendengar hal itu, apa lagi saat ia mengingat ucapan ibunya tentang bubur special.

"Suruuf ah sudah selesai em Sasuke-sama pasti suka" ungkap Naruko sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat panci dari kompor lalu mematikan kompornya dan dilanjutkan dengan memasukan bubur nasi itu kewadah yang disebut mangkok, dengan wajah bahagia Naruko dari klan Sasaki ini meletakan mangkoknya dimampan makanan alias ceper lalu membawanya dengan pelan dan hati hati, menuju kamar Sasuke, melihat hal itu Mikoto dan ibu ibu rumah tangga yang menjadi tetangganya Mikoto langsung menjauh dari pintu dan meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri didepan pintu dapur

Saat Naruko keluar betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat Naruko menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Ahahaha hai" sapa Sasuke pada Naruko.

"Sasuke-sama apa kau sudah lapar?" tanya Naruko.

"Ah aku lapar, sangat lapar" jawab Sasuke sambil mengalihkan padangan dari Naruko.

Naruko pun tersenyum kearah Sasuke lalu mendekat dan membisikan sebuah kata.

'Kalau begitu pas sekali aku baru saja memasakanmu bubur' ucap Naruko lalu tak lama kemudian memaksa Sasuke duduk dan saat itu Sasuke pun mengalah, karena ia juga sebenarnya lapar jadi untuk apa berbohong dengan keadaan sendiri jika memang begitu lapar.

"Aaaaak" ucap Naruko sambil mencoba menyuapi Sasuke dengan sendok, wajah Sasuke pun sedikit merona merah ketika melihat Naruko memperlakukannya seolah mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Aaaaa am" Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan ketika sendok yang Naruko gunakan masuk kemulut Sasuke, dengan cepat Sasuke menutuo mulutnya, Naruko pun menarik sendoknya dengan lembut dari mulut Sasuke, Sasuke yang merasakan nikmatnya bubur yang Naruko buatkan untuknya langsung tersenyum manis.

"Sasuke-sama bagaimana rasanya apakah enak?" tanya Naruko pada Sasuke soal bubur yang ia buat Khusus untuk tuannya yang sedang sakit.

"Ah lumayan" gumam pelan Sasuke dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan, lalu kembali kekamar" ucap Naruko sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke.

"Waaah Naruko-chan benar benar romantis" ungkap Mikoto dan dibarengi anggukan oleh para ibu ibu lain.

"Ibu Naruko-chan bukan romantis tapi berjiwa keibuan" ucap Itachi menimpal.

"Hm dan Sasuke akan menjadi orang yang berjiwa ke ayahan" ucap Fugaku lagi, para ibu ibu tetangga dan juga Mikoto beserta Itachi langsung swedrop mendengarnya.

Itachi pun sedikit tersenyum melihat keluarganya yang mulai memiliki canda tawa dan bukan hanya seratus persen keseriusan, apalagi saat mendengar sang ayah mencoba membuat lelocon namun gagal ini adalah buktinya.

"Apaan sih, berjiwa ke ayahan aneh banget deh" sahut Mikoto tentang ucapan suaminya yang terdengar aneh.

"Hm salah ya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Hiihihihihihiihi" Mikoto dan ibu ibu Uchiha lain langsung menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah lucu Fugaku, akhirnya mereka pergi menjauh dari sana, Itachi pun pergi malam malam karena ada panggilan dari Danzo.

 **Ke esokan harinya dimana Naruko berada.**

Naruko terlihat menatap Sasuke yang sedang pergi dengan senyum mentari diwajahnya, Naruko juga lupa akan hal yang harus ia lakukan ia lupa akan sesuatu yang penting, yaitu ketidak hadiran Itachi dirumah, dan hal itu adalah awal bencana dari keruntuhan klan Uchiha, namun karena terlalu bahagia Naruko lupa akan tugasnya untuk mencegah hal tersebut, Sasuke juga pergi dengan alasan sekolah ke Akademi, dan bermain.

"Mah aku juga harus siap siap melakukan pekerjaan rumah lainnya" gumam pelan Naruko sambil tersenyum manis kembali ke dalam rumah dan melakukan berbagai kegiatan rumah lainnya, sampai akhirnya Naruko merasakan sebuah pirasat yang tidak mengenakan dibenaknya, entah apa itu, yang pasti instingnya mengatakan ia harus mempersiapkan segala macam persenjataan untuk mencegahnya.

'Pirasat apa ini?' tanya batin Naruko ketika mendengar gongongan ajing dimana mana, lalu, setelah keluar sementara untuk memastikan sesuatu sekaligus menjemur cucian baju dan celana, tiba tiba saja seekor burung gagak melesat kearah Naruko dan membuat wadah cucian yang ia bawa terjatuh dan menyebabkan beberapa pakaian menjadi kotor, dan itu adalah baju ayah dan ibunya Sasuke.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Naruko menghindari terjangan burung gagak, "Huuh ternyata hanya gagak, tapi, karena dia aku kelihatannya harus mencuci kembali" gumam pelan Naruko, melihat pakaian yang harusnya ia jemur karena sudah bersih, menjadi kotor kembali.

"Naruko-chan ada apa?" tanya Mikoto pada Naruko yang saat itu berteriak kaget akan kedatangan burung gagak yang ingin menabraknya.

"Ah tak ada apa apa kok, aku hanya kaget karena tiba tiba saja burung gagak terbang kearahku, dan kelihatannya aku harus mencuci ulang beberapa baju" jawab Naruko, sambil mengambil beberapa baju yang masih bersih lalu menjemurnya dan yang kotor ia masukan lagi ke tempat cuciannya.

"Haaah syukurlah kau tidak apa apa, Naruko-chan, lain kali kau harus berhati hati, kadang kadang burung gagak itu membawa kabar buruk" ucap Mikoto diselingi dengan nada bercanda.

"Ah Mikoto-sama, bisa saja deh bercandanya" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum dan kembali mencuci pakaian yang kotor.

"Naruko, Mikoto-chan tidak bercanda, itu bisa bisa pertanda buruk untukmu atau kita" ucap Fugaku datang tiba tiba menimpal dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Jika hal buruk terjadi pada kalian, aku akan datang melindungi kalian jadi tenang saja" ucap Naruko dengan senyumnya, namun dibalik senyum itu, ia sempat memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat serius, yah yang ia pikirkan adalah apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke dan keluarganya, kalau iya apa itu.

"Mah kami tau kau akan bilang begitu, tapi Naruko kau harus ingat kalau kau tidak memiliki chakra, akan sangat sulit untukmu jika berhadapan dengan seorang pengguna chakra, kami tau seberapa kuatnya kau, tapi yang kau hadapi itu adalah Sasuke remaja yang masih labil, kemampuannya pun hanya sekelas Gennin, namun bagaimana jika lawanmu adalah orang yang setingkat dengan Jonin apa kau masih sanggup" ucap Fugaku memperingati Naruko.

"Kalau soal itu, entahlah, tapi yang pasti aku tidak ingin apapun terjadi pada keluarga anda Fugaku-sama" sahut Naruko dengan wajah tertekuk, ia tau betul apa yang diucapkan oleh Fugaku itu benar namun, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk melindungi keluarga tuannya, jadi apapun yang akan terjadi ia akan bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan apapun terjadi pada keluarga ini, setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya Naruko meminta ijin pada Mikoto untuk pulang kerumahnya sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu, dan setelah pulang Naruko ternyata mengambil sebuah katana miliki Sasaki Kojiro, lalu membungkusnya dengan kain, agar tidak terlalu diketahui orang orang, bahwa yang ia bawa adalah senjata tajam, dan itu adalah katana milik Sasaki Kojirou orang yang diakuinya sebagai ayah dikehiduoannya yang sekarang.

 **Malam hari telah tiba.**

Sasuke yang pulang menuju rumahnya tiba tiba kaget melihat banyak lampu rumah yang mati padahal ini belum waktunya untuk mematikan lampu atau belum waktunya tidur, ketakutannya semakin menjadi saat ia melihat bercak darah di salah satu rumah membuatnya bergegas menuju rumahnya, saat ia melewati salah satu tiang lampu ia kaget melihat bayangan seseorang lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 ***Naruko Vs Itachi***

 **Dikamar keluarga Uchiha Sasuke.**

Terlihat ayah dan ibunya Sasuke(Fugaku dan Mikoto) duduk santai membelakangi seseorang, orang itu memakai pakaian anbu dan juga sebuah tantou.

"Jalan apapun yang kau pilih kami akan mendukungmu Itachi" ucap sang ayah.

"Tapi satu pinta kami tolong jaga Sasuke dan Naruko-chan" tambah Mikoto.

Itachi yang sejak tadi berada dibelakang ayah dan ibunya menangis tangannya yang memegang tantou bergetar, ia seperti tidak sanggup untuk membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Maafkan aku Ayah, Ibu" gumam Itachi lalu melancarkan Tantounya, namun sebelum Tantou itu menusuk tubuh kedua orang tuanya sebuah kaki langsung bersarang diwajahnya melempar Uchiha Itachi ke arah belakang {Duaaag braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkk!} "Aarrrrrrrggh!"

Ternyata pelaku penendangan adalah Maid mereka sendiri, seorang gadis berambut biru diikat pony tail dan merupakan keturunan Samurai murni, dengan gagah berani memandang ke arah Itachi dengan pandangan mengancam, tak peduli jika dihadapannya juuga tuannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Itachi-sama, tapi aku adalah orang yang tidak suka akan kehadiran manusia yang membunuh orang tuanya sendiri, jadi tolong urungkan niatmu atau aku akan membunuhmu" ucap Sasaki Naruko tidak ada rasa takut, hanya ada tekat kuat dalam setiap kata kata dan pandangannya yang tajam menusuk bagaikan burung elang yang mengincar mangsa, Itachi tidak takut, ia tau betul siapa lawannya, hanya manusia biasa yang kebetulan memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan diatas manusia pada umumnya.

"Heh kau pikir dengan ucapanmu aku bisa gentar, jangan berpikir hanya karena kau bisa memukulku sekali kau bisa melakukannya lagi" sahut Itachi

"Tentu aku bisa, kenapa karena aku Sasaki Naruko, putri dari Sasaki Kojirou samurai tercepat di daerahnya, jangan mentang mentang kau Anbu kau bisa meremehkan seorang Samurai wanita sepertiku" ucap Naruko sambil melepaskan balutan kain dari benda panjang yang ia bawa, dan ternyata itu adalah katana panjang tanpa pelindung tangan, dan tentu saja, itu merupakan pedang yang digunakan Sasaki Kojirou dalam bertarung.

"Pedang itu?"

"Yah pedang ini adalah pemberian ayahku, Itachi-sama dengan pedang ini kupastikan kau akan meminta maaf pada orang tuamu!" seru Naruko.

Mikoto dan Fugaku yang semula pasrah akan kematian mereka jadi kaget akan kedatangan Naruko yang melindungi mereka, padahal usia Naruko masih sangat muda bahkan hanya berbeda 1 tahun dari Sasuke, mereka tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Naruko jika berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Baiklah Sasaki Naruko jika memang itu keinginanmu, aku akan meladenimu, ucap Itachi yang sudah memasang kuda kuda bertarung dengan tantou ditangannya, sementara Naruko juga bersiap dengan Katana yang ada ditangannya, Mata Naruko menajam bahkan lebih tajam dari seekor elang memastikan benda sekecil semut pun tidak akan bisa lepas dari pengawasan Naruko.

Dan dalam hitungan detik Naruko menghilang dan berada dihadapan Itachi lalu melancarkan tebasan secara vertikal, Itachi yang melihat gerakan Naruko dengan Manggekyo Sharinggannya langsung dengan cepat menangkis tebasan Naruko dengan tantou yang ada ditangannya {Teng!}

"Itachi-sama, sebaiknya ada menyerah dan hentikan tindakan gilamu" pinta lebih tepatnya perintah dari Naruko, pada Itachi yang masih berniat membunuh orang tuanya sendiri, sebagai Maid Naruko berpikir untuk memberikan nasehat pada tuannya juga merupakan tugasnya.

"Heh kau pikir hanya karena kecepatanmu kau bisa menang!" ucap Itachi dengan ketegasan dibagian akhir nadanya ditambah mata merah yang disebut mangekyo sharinggan menatap tajam Naruko, namun sebelum genjutsu milik Itachi sampai ke arah Naruko, Naruko langsung menyentakan pedangnya dan melompat menjauhi Itachi {Trank!} tap tap.

Naruko nampak kebingungan akan sesuatu tapi apa itu, entahlah Itachi tidak bisa menebak pikiran Maidnya yang satu ini, karena menurutnya, Naruko adalah orang dengan karakteristik yang cukup unik, kenapa? Karena meskipun tanpa chakra, Naruko mampu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, terbukti dimana Itachi langsung kaget ketika Naruko langsung berada dihadapannya dan melayangkan serangan.

'Apa apaan tadi, kenapa aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang aneh keluar dari matanya, dan itu terlihat seperti energy kejut dengan kecepatan tinggi' batin Naruko mengingat ingat kenapa ia pergi menjauh dari Itachi, lalu menatap tajam ke arah Itachi, lalu kembali menyiapkan kuda kuda bertarungnya. "Itachi-sama aku tidak tau apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku tadi, tapi ketika melihat energy berupa gelombang kejut keluar dari matamu, terpaksa membuatku mundur" ucap Naruko pada Itachi yang masih menatap datar dirinya menggunakan mata legendaris itu.

'Jadi begitu, bukan sebuah kebetulan ternyata, ia memiliki kelebihan untuk melihat serangan genjutsu mata dengan cepat' batin Itachi menilai kemampuan Naruko, "Kenapa kau memberitahukan hal penting itu padaku?" tanya Itachi pada Naruko.

"Karena aku tidak tau apa yang barusan aku lihat" jawab Naruko.

"Baiklah akan kuberitahukan itu tadi adalah genjutsu terkuat milikku" jawab Itachi.

"Soka" ucap Naruko dan tiba tiba, {Des!} tempat Naruko berpijak tiba tiba menjadi asap kecil, atau yang lebih tepatnya debu kecil berterbangan akibat tekanan kaki Naruko yang kuat {Traaaank!} {Blaaaaaaaarrrrrrr} berbeda dengan yang tadi, kali ini dentuman aduan katana dengan tantou Itachi menghasilkan gelombang kejut yang meledak dan menghancurkan lantai dan dinding kamar yang ada dibelakang Itachi dan Naruko, {trek, trararararararang ! teng tang trank! Trererereret prank!} pedang dan Tantou Naruko dan Itachi beradu satu sama lain dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi di sebuah kamar yang sangat gelap dan juga sederhana, mereka pun melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi untuk menyerang satu sama lain.

{Tenk trak tenk! trerererererek} Itachi dan Naruko saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, pria keluarga Uchiha ini benar benar tidak menyangka, kalau gadis samurai dari keluarga Sasaki yang bekerja di rumahnya sebagai pembantu ini, mampu mengimbanginya sampai sekarang, padahal Naruko jelas sekali tidak menggunakan chakra.

"Ki kisama, enyahlah brengsek!" umpat Itachi dalam kemarahan pada Naruko.

Naruko menatap tajam tuannya yang satu ini, ia paling benci dengan sifat Itachi yang sama sekali tidak jujur terhadap diri sendiri. "Tidak akan Itachi-sama, karena sudah jadi tugasku, untuk mengingatkan tuannya yang tersesat dijalan yang bodoh ke jalan yang benar" jawab Naruko mengeras dan menatap tajam Itachi tanpa takut kalau ia akan terkena genjutsu dari Itachi.

Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya bisa menutup mulut tidak menyangka kalau Naruko mampu mengimbangi Prodigy Uchiha seperti Itachi, hanya dengan bermodalkan tekat dan Katana di tangan. "Naruko-chan"

"Baiklah Naruko, jika itu yang kau inginkan" {Trenk!} Naruko terlempar beberapa menter kebelakang, namun Naruko tidak takut sama sekali, malah keberaniannya semakin meningkat.

"Naruko kau harus ingat keajaiban tidak akan datang dua kali, tadi kau bisa menghindari genjutsuku, tapi apa kau bisa menghindari ini" ucap Itachi sambil memasang segel tangan, melihat itu Naruko langsung waspada, karena segel itu adalah segel ninjutsu api, khas klan Uchiha.

"Itachi! Apa yang kau lakukan, hentikan, kau bisa membunuh Naruko!" teriak sang Ayah Fugaku, namun Itachi tidak peduli, ia sudah terlanjur marah pada pembantunya yang menurutnya sok tau itu.

" **Katon Gokakyou no jutsu!** " teriak Itachi menyebutkan nama jutsunya lalu menyemburkan bola api besar ke arah Naruko, Naruko langsung menyarungkan pedangnya, dan berlari cepat kearah bola api itu lalu ketika sudah cukup dekat.

" **Hiten Mitsurugiryu, Amakakeru ryu no hirameki!** Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Naruko sambil menebaskan pedangnya dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan sonic dan, menghasilkan , gelombang udara, dengan kecepatan dan ketajaman luar biasa membelah jutsu katon Itachi, dan membuatnya hancur atau menghilang ditelan udara CO2 atau karbondioksida, Itachi membelalakan mata ketika melihat jutsunya dihancurkan dengan mudah menggunakan sebuah katana, Naruko menatap Itachi dengan tajam, tatapan mata Naruko berubah dari elang pemangsa yang waspada terhadap predator, menjadi seorang pemangsa yang mengawasi mangsanya.

Itachi sangat kesal melihat Naruko berlari ke arahnya dan sekali lagi ingin mencoba genjutsunya pada Naruko, namun lagi lagi, sebelum Itachi mengucapkan nama genjustunya, Naruko menutup matanya menggunakan katana nya yang mengkilap, membuat Itachi menatap matanya sendiri, karena tidak mau tekena genjutsu diri sendiri, Itachi langsung membatalkan niatnya, Naruko kembali menghilang dan kali ini Naruko berada 2 meter dari arah kanan Itachi, Itachi kaget melihat hal itu langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan chakra merah berbentuk monster prajurid, yang disebut Sosano'o.

"Matikau Naruko!" teriak Itachi yang langsung membuat Sosano'onya menyerang Naruko, namun Naruko menghindar dengan cepat dan saat sudah cukup dekat Naruko menggunakan kenjutsu andalan Sasaki Kojirou.

" **Hiken Tsubame gaeshi!** " setelah itu tebasan tiga arah dengan tenaga dan kecepatan yang luar biasa, menghasilkan tekanan udara yang sangat kuat, sakin kuatnya Sosano'o pertahanan sempurna milik Itachi, hancur saat terkena tebasan tiga arah itu, jika dilihat dengan gerak lambat, tebasan itu dilakukan secara bergantian, Itachi tau itu, karena ia menggunakan Manggekyo sharinggan, tebasan pertama membuat retakan kecil, tebasan kedua membuat keretakan Sosanoo bertambah, dan yang ketigalah yang menghancurkannya {Traaaaannnnnnnkkkk!} hancur sudah Sosano'o Itachi, Sasuke juga melihat hal itu dari pintu masuk, ia kaget melihat kakaknya dikalahkan oleh Naruko, dan pertarungan mereka juga menggunakan senjata asli, ditambah lagi orang tuanya yang ketakutan, membuatnya salah sangka, pada Naruko.

Itachi melompat setinggi tingginya dan langsung mengeluarkan jutsu element api yang berikutnya, " **Shuriken! Kagebunshin no jutsu!** " setelah itu ribuan shuriken melancar ke arah Naruko, Itachi juga berusaha menahan rasa sakit dari Manggekyo sharinggan yang ia miliki, Naruko yang melihat ribuan senjata mengarah padanya langsung menggerakan pedangnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, ia menangkis semua shuriken yang mengarah padanya dengan cara menebasnya.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" {trararararararararararararararararaerererererrertetetetetetetetetettetterank!}, Naruko kembali menatap tajam Itachi, Naruko kelihatannya sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Itachi, dan langsung ingin membunuhnya, tak peduli seperti apa pandangan Sasuke padanya, setidaknya, Sasuke tidak dendam pada Itachi.

" **Katon Hosenka Tsumabeni!** " teriak Itachi melemparkan Shuriken shuriken berselimut burung api yang bergerak mengarah Naruko dan datang dari segala arah, namun Naruko tetap santai dan menggerakan pedangnya untuk menebas ke segala arah, bayangkan saja gerakan Ichigo dalam menangkis serangan senbonzakura kageyoshi milik Byakuya saat dalam mode Bankai

{Trarararararararank!} tatapan Naruko menajam, Itachi semakin membenci Naruko ketika melihat Naruko dengan mudahnya menangkis serangannya.

"Cih, bagaimana dengan ini berengsek **Amateratsu!** " dan kali ini mata Itachi mengeluarkan darah, Naruko pun melihat sebuah gelombang energy berwarna hitam mengarah padanya, dengan cepat Naruko melindungi diri dengan menggunakan katananya ia menggunakan gerakan menebas ke segala arah, dan benar saja, ketika api itu sampai, api itu tidak membakar tubuhnya, melainkan menempel pada lidah pedang Naruko, kali ini padang Sasaki Naruko dibalut oleh api hitam dari mata Itachi, Itachi cukup terkejut melihat Naruko mampu menangkis api yang hanya dalam sekejap mata harusnya sudah ada ditubuh Naruko.

Naruko langsung melesat dan melancarkan tebasannya ke arah Itachi, ia menebas Itachi secara diagonal dari bawah kanan ke atas kiri saat berada dihadapan Itachi dan tebasan itu hampir mengenai kulit Itachi, pedang itu berhenti, kenapa? Itu disebabkan Sasuke yang tiba tiba muncul dan menghalangi tebasan Naruko, Naruko terdiam ketika melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, ia seperti tidak tau harus bagaimana menanggapi Sasuke, dan harus bagaimana menjelaskan tindakan yang ia lakukan.

"Hentikan !, Naruko hentikan perbuatanmu!, jangan bunuh kakakku!" teriak Sasuke pada Naruko, Naruko pun menundukan wajahnya, tanda ia merasa bersalah.

"Sas"

"Cukup!" bentak Sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto terkejut akan bentakan Sasuke pada Naruko, Mikoto langsung ingin memarahi Sasuke, namun ia harus berhenti ketia melihat Naruko tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

"Jangan lagi kau memanggilku, aku membencimu, pergi pergikau, aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang ingin membunuh keluargaku!" teriak Sasuke pada Naruko, Naruko pun melempar katananya yang berlapiskan api hitam, lalu dengan mata yang mengeluarkan air, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, Sasuke pun kaget melihat Naruko menangis.

"Baiklah, jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan, Sasuke-sama!" teriak Naruko pada kalimat terakhirnya sambil mendorong Sasuke kesamping dan akhirnya {Sraaak}

"Ugh" perut Naruko tertusuk tantou Itachi, darah mengalir di perut dan mulut Naruko, Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke, kaget bukan main melihat Naruko tertusuk tantou di perutnya. "Apa anda baik baik saja, Saske-sa,ma" setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya Naruko pun menutup matanya.

"Narukoooooooooo!" teriak Mikoto dan Fugaku berserta Sasuke yang terkejut akan hal itu.

 **Bersambung**


	7. Chapter 7

**Samurai Maid**

 **Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Skill Konsep: [Assassin(Fate Stay Night UBW)]**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Tema: Maid, Super Power, Full Power, Matrial Arts, Samurai, ninja**

 **#Flash_Back**

"Hentikan !, Naruko hentikan perbuatanmu!, jangan bunuh kakakku!" teriak Sasuke pada Naruko, Naruko pun menundukan wajahnya, tanda ia merasa bersalah.

"Sas"

"Cukup!" bentak Sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto terkejut akan bentakan Sasuke pada Naruko, Mikoto langsung ingin memarahi Sasuke, namun ia harus berhenti ketia melihat Naruko tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

"Jangan lagi kau memanggilku, aku membencimu, pergi pergikau, aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang ingin membunuh keluargaku!" teriak Sasuke pada Naruko, Naruko pun melempar katananya yang berlapiskan api hitam, lalu dengan mata yang mengeluarkan air, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, Sasuke pun kaget melihat Naruko menangis.

"Baiklah, jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan, Sasuke-sama!" teriak Naruko pada kalimat terakhirnya sambil mendorong Sasuke kesamping dan akhirnya {Sraaak}

"Ugh" perut Naruko tertusuk tantou Itachi, darah mengalir di perut dan mulut Naruko, Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke, kaget bukan main melihat Naruko tertusuk tantou di perutnya. "Apa anda baik baik saja, Saske-sa,ma" setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya Naruko pun menutup matanya.

"Narukoooooooooo!" teriak Mikoto dan Fugaku berserta Sasuke yang terkejut akan hal itu.

 **#Start_Story**

"Cih" Ucap Fugaku yang dengan cepat mengambil tindakan ketika Itachi mencabut Tantounya dari tubuh Naruko

"Katon Gokakyou no jutsu" setelah menyemburkan bola api, sesuai perkiraan sang ayah, Itachi pasti mengeluarkan teknik berelemen air.

"Suiton suiji henji" dinding air tercipta untuk memblok bola api yang mengarah padanya, kabut pun tercipta akibat benturan dua jutsu berlawanan tersebut, setelah itu Fugaku dan Mikoto mengaktifkan Sharinggan mereka dan bergerak cepat untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke, mereka tau kalau Naruko ingin Sasuke selamat, Fugaku juga membawa Naruko pergi dan, membawa Naruko dan anaknya menjauh masuk ke ruangan rahasia, klan Uchiha.

"Anata apa kau berhasil membawa Naruko-chan?" tanya Mikoto dimana mereka sudah berada di ruang rahasia, dimana hanya mereka berdua yang tau, Sasuke masih menatap tak percaya Naruko yang mendorong tubuhnya dan tertusuk Tantou Itachi.

"Ya dia kelihatannya kehilangan banyak darah, kita harus cepat menyembuhkannya kalau tidak ia akan mati" ucap Fugaku pada Mikoto

"Bailah aku mengerti, sekarang menjauhlah aku akan menggunakan ninjutsu medis untuk pertolongan pertama" ucap Mikoto yang mencoba menutup luka Naruko dengan menggunakan chakranya, ia terus menerus mengalirkan chakranya untuk menyembuhkan Naruto, secara perlahan luka diperut Naruko mulai sembuh.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau jangan pernah meragukan kesetiaannya pada kita, karena sebenarnya pada saat itu, Naruko melindungi kita dari Itachi, pada saat itu juga sebenarnya kalau Naruko-chan tidak ada, kami berdua pasti sudah mati ditangan Itachi, sekarang gara gara kau yang melindungi Itachi, Naruko harus menderita seperti ini, sebagai lelaki, nanti saat ia kembali sadar kau harus meminta maaf padanya" cerama Fugaku pada Sasuke dengan nada datar dan dingin, seolah ia sedang marah.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa apa, semua yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya itu benar, seandainya ia tidak datang dan menghentikan Naruko maka Naruko akan baik baik saja, namun nasi sudah jadi bubur, ia hanya bisa menitikan air mata saat melihat gadis yang selalu perhatian padanya itu tengah meregang nyawa dimarkas rahasia mereka, dengan ibunya yang berusaha menyembuhkan Naruko.

"Maaf" gumam Sasuke air matanya menitik ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya, Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap anak mereka yang satu ini,

"Sasuke! Seorang Uchiha tidak akan menangis dalam menghadapi masalah! Tapi orang yang berjuang mencari jalan keluar itu adalah Uchiha sejati, seperti yang kami lakukan, Sasuke, kita memang tidak akan bisa melawan Itachi, maka dari itu, perjuangan kita adalah untuk menyembuhkan Naruko ingat itu, dan juga ia juga pernah menyembuhkanmu bukan, jadi jangan pernah lupakan jasanya" ucap tegas Fugaku.

"Baiklah ayah" ucap Sasuke yang sudah mulai tenang kembali.

#Kembali_di_tempat_Itachi

Itachi melihat sekitar dimana orang orang sudah tidak ada lagi, ia menatap ke arah katana yang menancap di lantai rumahnya, yah katana itu milik Naruko yang terbakar oleh api hitam Amateratsu, Itachi pun memadamkan api hitam yang menempel di lidah pedang Naruko, dan ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat apinya sama sekali tidak membuat kerusakan pada pedang itu, logam pedang itu hanya memerah tanda ia memanas, namun tidak ada tanda tanda kalau pedang itu meleleh bahkan retak.

"Pedang ini bukanlah pedang biasa, api sekuat Amateratsu tidak mampu melelehkannya, dari logam apa sebenarnya pedang ini?"tanya Itachi entah pada siapa lalu ia pun melempar pedang itu ke arah lain.

Itachi pun keluar dari rumahnya dan tak lama setelah itu para anbu desa bergegas menuju kompleks Uchiha, Itachi yang mengetahui itu dengan cepat melakukan penyamaran agar tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh para anbu.

Para Anbu desa kaget ketika melihat banyak sekalo Uchiha yang mati.

"Kalian semua cepat periksa, apa masih ada yang hidup atau tidak" perintah Hokage.

"Ha'i! Hokage-sama" ucap mereka lalu menghilang dengan cepat.

"Siapa sebenarnya pelaku pembantaian keji ini?" gumam Hokage berambut pirang itu sambil menatap ke rumah Fugaku, jujur ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya. Hokage atau yang kita kenal dengan Minato pun pergi menuju rumah Fugaku.

Itachi pun mengambil kesempatan untuk lari, akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Danzo lalu mengancamnya akan membongkar seluruh rahasia desa ketika jika Dazo berani menyentuh keluarganya.

#Singkat_cerita

Minato menemukan Fugaku dan keluarganya di tempat persembunyiannya dan membawa mereka ke pengungsian, dalam perlindungannya, sedangkan Naruko dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif, karena ternyata tusukan Tanto itu bukan hanya menembus lambungnya namun juga menembus bagian terpenting dalam tubuh wanita yaitu Rahimnya. Para Dokter disana langsung bekerja keras untuk menyembuhkan Naruko, agar Naruko tidak terkena infeksi lambung, lalu setelah oprasi selesai.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Naruko-chan?" tanya Mikoto ia benar benar merasa khawatir akan keadaan pembantunya yang satu ini, kenapa? itu mudah saja yah karena Naruko adalah orang baik, bahkan ketika mereka kehilangan harapan hidup Narukolah yang menyelamatkan mereka, jadi apa salahnya peduli dengan orang yang peduli padamu.

"Iya Dok Apa Naru-chan baik baik saja?"

Sasuke tidak berkata apa apa, ia merasa begitu bersalah pada Naruko jadi ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada saat itu.

"Tenang tenang" sahut sang dokter, dengan cepat Fugaku dan Mikoto kembali tenang. "Dia selamat, lukanya memang tidak masalah, namun Tantou yang menembus tubuhnya memiliki racun yang sangat mematikan, kami berhasil mengeluarkan racun yang ada didalam tubuhnya, sebelum racun itu merusak seluruh organ tubuhnya, beberapa bagian yang dirusak oleh racun itu bisa disembuhkan dengan cepat, namun ada satu bagian yang tak akan bisa sembuh, itu adalah rahimnya, maka dari itu aku keluar meminta persetujuan kalian untuk mencabut rahimnya" jawab sang dokter.

Mikoto kaget bukan main mendengar jawaban sang dokter, pencabutan rahim, yang bisa diartikan Naruko akan kehilangan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupnya, yaitu keturunan, karena seorang perempuan yang kehilangan rahim tidak akan bisa memiliki anak, sebagai wanita Mikoto tau perihnya kehilangan hal itu, ia menangis mendengar keputusan yang harus diambil.

"Anata, Rahim Naruko harus dicabut bagaimana ini? dia dia masih anak anak" ucap Mikoto dengan mata yang berair, ia tidak sanggup melihat penderitaan Naruko.

"Ya ya aku tau, Mikoto-chan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika sudah seperti itu keputusannya" ucap Fugaku mencoba menenangkan sang istri

"Dok apa tidak ada cara lain selain pencabutan rahim?" tanya Sasuke pada sang dokter, baru kali ini ia bicara, jujur Sasuke juga tidak sanggup melihat sang ibu menangis, jadi langsung menanyakan hal itu pada sang Dokter.

"Tidak ada, jika tidak segera diaputasi, rahimnya akan membusuk, dan itu akan berakibat buruk padanya" ucap sang dokter.

Mendengar hal itu, Mikoto, Fugaku, tak punya pilihan selain menuruti hal itu, saat mendapat ijin, sang dokter kembali masuk kedalam untuk melakukan oprasi yang dimaksud.

#Diruang_tunggu_rumah_sakit_konoha

"Sasuke, saat ia sadar nanti, tolong jangan beritahukan ia hal menyedihkan ini, ayah tidak mau melihat wajah murungnya" ucap Fugaku pada Sasuke, lalu pergi keluar rumah sakit menemui Minato yang menunggunya diluar untuk meminta identitas penyerangan klan Uchiha untuk diusut dan di tangkap.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dan menaruh dendam mendalam pada Itachi, ia benar benar marah pada saudaranya sendiri.

"Aku tau itu ayah, lihat saja, aku yang akan menangkap Itachi nanti" ucap Sasuke dengan amarah yang sangay kuat.

Sedangkan Mikoto ia masih menunggu disana sambil menangis, ia benar benar sedih melihat penderitaan Naruko pembantunya yang setia itu.

Kushina juga datang untuk menghibur Mikoto, kesedihan Mikoto berkurang setidaknya ia sudah tidak menangis lagi, namun ia masih menaruh rasa kawatir.

"Dok bagaimana oprasinya?" tanya Mikoto pada sang dokter.

"Berhasil, namun aku rasa ia butuh waktu satu bulan lebih untuk kembali pulih dari kondisi sekaratnya" jawab sang Dokter.

"Itu pun sudah cukup, yang penting ia baik baik saja" ucap Mikoto.

"Ayo Sasuke, kita pulang, besok kita akan menjenguk Naruko" ucap Mikoto.

"Em" gumam Sasuke sambil mengangguk, lalu kembali pulang bersama sang ibu.

#Saat_keadaan_Rumah_sakit_benar_benar_Sepi

Seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan jubah hitam tiba tiba masuk ke kamar rawat Naruko dan menatap sendu Naruko.

"Naruko kau sudah berjuang keras, untuk mencegah hal ini, malah sesuatu yang seperti ini yang kau dapatkan" gumam pemuda misteriu itu.

"Gray-san apa dia orang yang kau maksud?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang dengan mengenakan gaun hijau berlapiskan besi, dengan pedang tak terlihat ditangannya.

pemuda yang dipanggil Gray pun tersenyum lalu kembali menatap Naruko.

"Ya dialah orangnya Arthuria-san" jawab Gray.

"Dia cantik dan manis" ucap Arthuria sambil tersenyum menatap Naruko yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Yah, namun sayangnya sebenarnya dia dulunya adalah boneka kesayangan adikku, jadi aku tidak ingin ia terluka, jadi maukah kau melindunginya sebagai orang tua nya?" tanya Gray.

"Hah kenapa sebagai orang tuanya?" tanya Arthuria-pendragon.

"Namanya Sasaki Naruko, ia mengarang tentangnya di dunia ini dengan mengatakan kalau ia adalah anak dari hasil hubunganmu dengan Assassin Sasaki Kojirou" sahut Gray.

"Oh aku mengerti, aku akan mengasihinya seperti aku mengasihi anakku sendiri, tapi dengan syarat Kojirou juga harus ikut" ucap Arthuria.

"Jika itu yang kau mau" ucap Gray, tapi bukan sekarang, saat ia sembuh nanti barulah kau muncul dan datang sebagai orang tuanya di desa ini" ucap Gray lagi.

"Tak masalah"

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun menghilang.

 **#Keesokan_harinya_Sepulang_dari_akademi.**

Sasuke pun langsung membeli beberapa bingkisan bunga bersama dengan ibunya di toko bunga Yamanaka, Yamanaka Ino yang kedatang Sasuke di tokonya langsung senang dan menyambut Sasuke dengan gembira, yah kalian taulah kenapa.

 **#Setelah_membeli_semua_keperluan_mereka**

Sasuke dan Mikoto pun pergi kerumah sakit bersama dengan Fugaku, untuk menjenguk Naruko setelah sampai, mereka langsung masuk kekamar Naruko dan menatap wajah Naruko yang pucat karena sakit Sasuke pun meletakan bunga di kamar Naruko.

"Cepat sembuh ya Naruko-chan" ucap Mikoto dan Fugaku mereka sudah terlanjur menyayangi Naruko sama seperti anak perempuan mereka sendiri.

Sasuke juga demikian meski tidak mengatakan apapun namun dalam hatinya ia mendoakan kesembuhan Naruko.

"Ayah" panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang ayah.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari Itachi, tolong latih aku sekeras mungkin agar, aku bisa membawa Itachi kemari dan membuatnya menangis meminta ampun" ucap Sasuke ia benar benar tidak tahan melihat orang tuanya bersedih.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Apapun untuk menjadi kuat, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus bisa, agar aku bisa menghajar muka kakak berengsek itu" ucap Sasuke.

"Dengar Sasuke, ayah tidak akan langsung melatihmu, melainkan menguji fisik dan mentalmu, jika kau tidak sanggup ayah tidak akan melatihmu" ucap Fugaku.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku melewati semua ujian ayah, aku tidak ingin menjadi Uchiha lemah, aku ingin bisa mengimbangi kakak, bahkan melebihinya agar aku bisa melindungi Naruko-chan dari bahaya" jawab Sasuke pada ayahnya.

"Baiklah jika tekatmu sudah bulat, besok, sepulang akademi ayah akan memberikan pengujian padamu" ucap Fugaku.

 **Mulai saat itu Sasuke bertekat untuk membalas perbuatan Itachi pada Naruko, ia akan berlatih sekeras apapun untuk menjadi kuat**

#Di_Hari_pelatihan_kemudian

Terlihat Sasuke sedang diajak mendaki bukit tanpa peralatan bantu apapun oleh orang tuanya, bahkan ia dilarang menggunakan chakra untuk mendaki, lalu sesampainya diatas gunung.

Sasuke disuruh push up dan shit up dengan jumblah yang sangat tidaklah sedikit.

#Singkat_cerita_dalam_Beberapa minggu_dihari_pelatihan

Sasuke terlihat keletihan namun latihan seperti ini yang ia impikan, tak peduli selemah apapun kondisinya, ia tetap berjuang dalam pelatihannya, sampai.

"Cukup Saske, kita istirahat dulu" ucap sang ayah sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke pu berhenti dan menatap ayahnya lalu tersenyum dan mulai beristirahat dengan orang tuanya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah memiliki banyak kemajuan sekarang, mulai besok ayah akan melatihmu secara langsung" ucap Fugaku pada anaknya.

Sasuke pun tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu memakan onigiri yang dibawa oleh ayahnya.

Sasuke pun berlatih bersama Ayahnya selama seminggu penuh, mereka melatih taijutsu, buki jutsu dan juga ninjutsu, Sasuke menerima pengajaran itu dengan baik, bahkan Sasuke juga diajarkan cara menggunakan genjutsu dengan Sharinggan.

 **#Seminggu_telah_berakhir**

Mereka pun akhirnya pulang kerumah, dan saat Sasuke sampai dirumahnya ia kaget sedih dan juga bahagia bercampur aduk dalam dirinya, karena.

"Okrairi nasai Goshoushin-sama, Waka-sama" sambut gadis berambut biru panjang diikat ponitail dengan pakaian maid khasnya. yah siapa lagi selain Naruko sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan Fugaku

"Naruko-chan" ucap Sasuke tak percaya kalau Naruko sudah sembuh dan diperbolehkan kerja.

Naruko pun tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Okrairi Sasuke-sama, Fugaku-sama" ucap Naruko lagi mengucapkan selamat pulang.

"Tadaima Naruko!" ucap Sasuke yang tiba tiba memeluk Naruko, "Dan Gomenasai soal malam itu" tambah Sasuke lagi.

Fugaku tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget Naruko yang mendapati Sasuke meminta maaf dengan cara menangis sambilmemeluknya.

"Em tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruko.

"Tolong jangan dendam dan marah pada Itachi karena aku tidak ingin kalian saling membunuh" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau meminta hal itu? bukankah dia yang menyebabkan mu hampir terbunuh, dan, dan"

"Dan? Dan apa Sasuke-sama?" tanya Naruko.

"Ah sudahlah, pokoknya kenapa kau tidak ingin aku menghajar kakak berengsek itu?!" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Karena kalian bersaudara, aku tidak ingin kau membunuhnya, karena ia sebenarnya orang yang baik" jawab Naruko.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Naruko yang satu ini, menurutnya aneh, bagaimana bisa orang yang telah melukaimu dianggap baik.

"Naruko-chan, ini katanamu kan?" tanya Mikoto dari dalam kamar.

"Ah, maaf, Sasuke-sama Fugaku-sama ayo masuk" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum lalu ia masuk untuk mengambil katananya kembali.

#Bersambung.


	8. Chapter 8

**Samurai Maid**

 **Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Skill Konsep: [Assassin(Fate Stay Night UBW)]**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Tema: Maid, Super Power, Full Power, Matrial Arts, Samurai, ninja**

 **#Flash_Back**

"Em tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruko.

"Tolong jangan dendam dan marah pada Itachi karena aku tidak ingin kalian saling membunuh" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau meminta hal itu? bukankah dia yang menyebabkan mu hampir terbunuh, dan, dan"

"Dan? Dan apa Sasuke-sama?" tanya Naruko.

"Ah sudahlah, pokoknya kenapa kau tidak ingin aku menghajar kakak berengsek itu?!" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Karena kalian bersaudara, aku tidak ingin kau membunuhnya, karena ia sebenarnya orang yang baik" jawab Naruko.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Naruko yang satu ini, menurutnya aneh, bagaimana bisa orang yang telah melukaimu dianggap baik.

"Naruko-chan, ini katanamu kan?" tanya Mikoto dari dalam kamar.

"Ah, maaf, Sasuke-sama Fugaku-sama ayo masuk" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum lalu ia masuk untuk mengambil katananya kembali.

 **#Start Story**

Sasuke dan Fugaku pun akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah, setelah Naruko masuk.

Naruko pun mengambil kembali katana miliknya yang ditemukan oleh Mikoto.

"Arigato Mikoto-sama" ucap Naruko.

"Doitashimashita Naruko-chan" jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis pada maid mereka yang berambut biru ini.

"Ah Saske-kun sudah pulang dari latihan yah?" tanya Mikoto, Sasuke pun mengangguk dalam jawabannya.

"Yah latihan yang keras sekali" ucap Sasuke.

"Hm yah bahkan sakin kerasnya Sasuke sampai pingsan berkali kali" tambah Fugaku.

Sasuke langsung menatap ayahnya dengan perempatan didahinya, Naruko tersenyum melihat tingkah ayah dan anak yang satu ini, yah meski ia gagal namun setidaknya ada sedikit perubahan, ia memang tidak bisa menyelamatkan seluruh Uchiha namun setidaknya ayah dan ibunya Sasuke masih hidup, lalu Naruko pun pergi kedapur.

 **#Di_dapur_kemudian**

"Sesudah latihan keras, Sasuke-sama dan Fugaku-sama pasti lapar dan lelah, jadi aku harus memberikan hidangan special untuk mereka" ucap Naruko, ia sudah menyimpan katana nya dan menyarungkannya kembali lalu meletakannya di pinggang.

Naruko dengan senyuman kebahagiaan dan juga rasa syukur ia memasak di dapur dengan sangat telaten, ia membuatkan sup dengan rempah rempah yang khas, maka lagi lagi bau masakan Naruko tercium dengan aroma yang sangat sedap, mengundang siapa saja yang menciumnya untuk mencicipi masakan Naruko.

#Di_ruang_tamu

Sasuke dan Fugaku yang tadinya asik bertengkar malah tenang dan menghela nafas ketika mencium aroma masakan Naruko.

"Haaaah, aku rindu aroma masakan ini, Naruko-chan pasti ada didapur" ucap Fugaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, selama ada Naruko disini, kita benar benar merasakan begitu berartinya keberadaannya disini, ia begitu megisi hati kita hingga kalau dia tidak ada kita jadi kesepian" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum menatap ke arah dapur yang meropakan sumber aroma lejat tersebut.

Sasuke nampak tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari kedua orang tuanya, jujur ia juga sependapat akan hal itu.

"Mah dari pada kita terus bicara disini bagaimana kalau kita menunggu diruang makan" saran Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ah benar juga, oh iya Sasuke, bagaimana pelatihanmu, apa berjalan dengan baik?" tanya sang ibu sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Berjalan baik, aku bahkan sudah menguasai 10 jutsu elemen api, dan beberapa teknik Taijutsu andalan ayah, berserta cara menggunakan mata ini" ucap Sasuke yang memperlihatkan Sharinggan, milikinya yang tiba tiba sudah mencapai tiga Tomoe.

"Aku yakin Naruko melarangmu untuk membunuh Itachi bukan" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum ke arah anaknya Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, namun Sasuke tidak mengetahui alasannya kenapa Naruko melarangnya, demi tuhan ia tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikir pembantunya.

"Sasuke, ketahuilah, bahwa Naruko itu adalah orang yang berhati lembut, ibu tau kalau ia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membunuh kakakmu, pada saat ia bertarung, dalam penglihatan ibu, Itachi memiliki banyak celah dalam pertarungannya, namun Naruko tidak menyerangnya, padahal dengan kecepatan yang Naruko miliki ibu yakin Itachi, kakakmu tidak akan bisa menang melawannya" ucap sang ibu memberitahu Sasuke prihal pertarungan Naruko malam itu.

 **{Dooooonnnnng} secara tiba tiba waktu berhenti.**

 **#Di_dapur_kemudian**

Naruko pun bingung melihat api yang menyala tidak bergerak dalam kobarannya.

"Hay Naruko apa kabarmu?" sapa seorang lelaki berambut abu abu dengan jubah hitamnya.

"Gray Emiya, ah aku baik baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat, Gray, aku baik baik saja" jawab Naruko.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kenapa aku datang menemuimu" ucap Gray pada Naruko.

Naruko tersenyum ke arah Gray. "Menurutku aku tidak perlu bertanya padamu Gray, karna kau pasti akan menjelaskan maksud kedatanganmu, meskipun aku tidak bertanya" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum dan memberikan air putih pada Gray sebagai seorang tamu ia berhak melayani Gray, apalagi Gray adalah orang yang memberikan ia kesempatan untuk memperbaiki sikap Sasuke. "Ini minumlah Gray" ucap Naruko sambil memberikan cangkir berisikan air putih, sementara ia mengangkat panci yang berisikan sup specialnya dan menuangkan beberapa ke mangkok kuahnya, yah karena waktu berhenti jadi susah, Naruko terpaksa menuangkannya menggunakan sendok kuah yang dia rahkan langsung ke mangkoknya.

"Haaah" Gray menghela nafas dan menjalanka waktu kembali tapi hanya untuk ruangan dapur.

"Arigato Gray-san" ucap Naruko.

"Sama sama" {gleg gleg} "Ah" Gray meminum air putih tersebut

"Jadi apa tujuanmu datang kemari, tidak mungkin kau datang hanya untuk menyapaku bukan?" tanya Naruko.

"Hm bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol dulu membicarakan beberapahal sebelum aku memberitahukan tujuanku, itung itung untuk mengurangi rasa rinduku pada adiku" jawab Gray pada Naruko.

"Itu boleh boleh saja" jawab Naruko sambil mematikan api kompor yang menyala.

"Jadi pertama tama, aku harus memanggilmu apa, Naruto atau Naruko?" tanya Gray.

"Panggil saja aku sesukamu" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

Gray pun ikut tersenyum, 'Kau benar benar hampir mendekati adiku, padahal aku hanya menaruhmu di boneka kesayangan adiku, tapi kau bisa memiliki sifat yang sama dengan adiku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi' batin Gray ia benar benar bisa melepas rasa rindunya pada Naruko adik kandungnya, yah salah satu alasan kenapa ia ingin Naruto memakai nama Naruko adalah karena Naruko adalah adiknya, dan soal klannya, itu karena ia penggemar Sasaki Kojirou.

"Naruko-chan boleh ku panggil begitu?" tanya .Gray

"Kheh, kau ini kenapa Gray, harusnya kau yang lebih tau kalau sekarang aku jadi wanita gara gara kau, jadi jangan pernah panggil aku dengan embel embel chan atau pedang ini akan memotong lehermu"sahut Naruko dengan wajah horornya dan mata yang memercing tajam.

"Eeeh, katanya aku boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan apapun" ucap gugup Gray ketika ia melihat Naruko mengancamnya dalam hatinya membatin, 'Terkutuk kau semua wanita tomboy yang ada didunia'

Naruko pun tersenyum manis ke arah Gray "Aku bercanda bro kau boleh memanggilku Naruko-chan kok" sahut Naruko.

"Huh aku pikir kau akan serius mau membunuku" sahut Gray.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" tanya Naruko.

"Aku ingin tau apa kau punya rencana untuk memiliki keluarga saat sudah besar nanti" jawab Gray.

"Entahlah tapi aku memang ingin memiliki keluarga" jawab Naruko

"Kalau begitu kau akan menikah" tebak Gray.

Dengan malu malu Naruko mengangguk.

"Baguslah, kau sudah begitu mirip perempuan Naruko-chan, aku bangga padamu yang sudah terbiasa dengan tubuhmu yang sekarang, baiklah kalau begitu dengan siapa kau ingin menikah, katakan pada kakak" ucap Gray pada Naruko sambil tersenyum manis.

"Su sudahlah Gray-san, lagian tubuhku ini perempuan, jadi aneh jadinya kalau aku sampai jatuh cinta pada perempuan" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum pada Gray.

"Em apa kau mau memanggilku dengan sebutan Onichan sekali saja" ucap Gray pada Naruko.

Naruko mengangguk ia tau Gray itu begitu merindukan adiknya, dan satu satunya benda yang bisa mengingatkannya dengan adiknya adalah tubuh boneka wanita yang ia diami.

"Onichan" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum malu malu ala ala tsundere.

"Bagus, trimakasih Naruko-chan, kau benar benar mirip adiku, mah sudahlah, eh kalau boleh tau apa kau sudah punya orang yang kau sukai disini?" tanya Gray pada Naruko.

Naruko nampak berpikir ia mencoba mengingat ia pernah dekat dengan siapa saja di dunia ini.

"Hm entahlah, aku belum memutuskannya, tapi kalau bisa aku ingin bisa menikah dengan Gaara atau Neji, tapi yang namanya keinginan belum tentu terwujud bukan" ucap Naruko.

"Naruko, kalau sudah menikah berapa anak yang kau inginkan?" tanya Gray.

Naruko sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Gray yang satu ini, menurutnya terlalu menjurus ke sesuatu yang sensitif baginya, entahlah, ia juga tidak tau ingin punya berapa anak.

"Heh apa bisa tubuh boneka ini memiliki seorang anak Gray-san?" tanya Naruko.

"Tentu saja bisa, aku telah merubah isi dan semuanya kecuali penampilan dari boneka ini menjadi mirip manusia, mulai dari jantung hati, rahim dan seluruh organ tubuh manusia lainnya terdapat diboneka ini, tubuh silikon atau karetnya, kurubah menjadi daging dan kulit, kau juga punya tulang belulang layaknya manusia" jawab Gray lagi.

"Kalau begitu, yah aku rasa aku inginpunya dua anak, kalau bisa lagi laki laki dan perempuan" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

"Kenapa wajahmu menunjukan sesuatu yang mengatakan semua hal yang kau harapkan itu mustahil terjadi?" tanya Gray pada Naruko.

Naruko menatap keluar jendela dapur lalu menatap pemandangan langit yang telah berhenti bergerak.

"Jujur saja sewaktu pertama kali sadar, aku sempat mendengar ucapan para perawat yang bertugas menjagaku, bahwa rahimku telah dicabut dengan alasan, racun tantou yang menembus perutku telah merusak banyak bagian dari rahimku hingga tidak bisa diobati lagi, jika tidak dicabut maka akan membusuk dan berakibat buruk padaku" jawab Naruko pada Gray yang menatapnya dengan mata melotot, ia tidak menyangka akan separah itu luka Naruko.

"Naruko-chan kau tidak bercandakan?" tanya Gray sambil memegang kedua bahu Naruko.

Naruko hanya mengangguk dalam menjawab pertanyaan Gray, lalu menatap kearah samping, aku yakin Fugaku dan Mikoto-sama tidak akan membicarakan ini karena mereka tidak ingin aku bersedih, namun apa boleh buat aku sudah tau ketika aku sadar" jawab Naruko.

Tanpa sadar wajah Gray basah karena diguyuri air mata.

"Naruko-chan, kenapa kau sampai sebegitunya? kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?" tanya Gray pada Naruko, karena tujuannya adalah ingin menciptakan kebahagiaan untuk Naruto eh malah menciptakan penderitaan baru.

Naruko tersenyum manis ke arah Gray dan mengelus pelan rambut Gray, Gray menatap Naruko dengan wajah yang basah dan mata merah karena menangis, tanpa suara.

"Aku yakin jalan yang kuambil dan pengorbanan yang aku lakukan tidak akan berakhir sia sia, aku tidak akan menyerah karena menyerah tidak ada dalam kamusku" jawab Naruko dengan senyum manisnya.

Gray pun tersenyum melihat semangat boneka adiknya yang berisikan jiwa pahlawan dunia Shinobi yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruko-chan bagaimana kalau aku mengembalikan rahimu apa kau mau?" tanya Gray.

"Apa hal itu bisa dilakukan Gray?" tanya Naruko.

"Tentu saja bisa, menurutmu apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Gray Emiya ini hm" ucap Gray sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruko.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah" ucap Naruko.

Gray pun menyentuh kepala Naruko lalu menyentuh pertunya dan lingkaran aneh pun muncul.

"Trace On" rapal Gray dan setelah itu dalam penglihatan sinar x, potongan rahim Naruko tiba tiba beregenerasi tumbuh kembali dan terciptalah rahim baru, Gray pun tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruko ketika melihat lingkaran sihir itu menghilang.

"Iya sudah" jawab Gray lalu {Cup} Gray pun mengecup kening Naruko, Naruko kaget dan wajahnya merona merah.

"Sekarang aku hanya akan mengatakan tujuanku kemari" gumam Gray sambil menatap Naruko yang kelihatannya kaget dan agak gimana gitu.

"A em, Gray-san tolong jangan menciumku tanpa permisi seperti ini, jika kau mengulanginya lagi, tinjuku ini akan menghantam wajah mesummu" jawab Naruko dengan amarah di akhir nadanya.

Gray pun kaget dan terlihat keringat sebesar biji jagung di dahinya.

"O oke, tak akan aku ulangi, hm, oh iya aku memberikanmu kabar baik Naruko" ucap Gray sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hah kabar baik, apa itu?" tanya Naruko.

"4 hari lagi, Arthuria dan Kojirou akan datang menemuimu dan mereka akan menjadi orang tuamu di dunia ini, aku telah membuat tubu untuk mereka didunia ini, jadi langkah berikutnya aku tinggal meminta ijin pada dewa kematian dan kehidupan untuk membawa roh mereka " jawab Gray pada Naruko.

"Trimakasih Gray, kau begitu perhatian padaku" ucap Naruko.

"Heh sudah sewajarnya bukan seorang kakak perhatian pada adik tercintanya" jawab Gray

Tak lama setelah setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Gray menghilang.

#waktu_pun_kembali_berjalan

Naruko tersenyum lalu membawa masakannya ke ruang makan dengan senyum manisnya ia melihat Sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum kearahnya.

"Yo Naruko, apa kau sudah selesai memasak?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hehehe, sudah kok, nih sup ayam tomatnya udah sampai" ucap Naruko.

"Wah kelihatannya enak sekali" ucap Fugaku dengan nada gembira.

"Em itu benar"ungkap Sasuke dengan nada cool.

"Kalau begitu silahkan dimakan yah Sasuke-sama, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama" jawab Naruko

"Itadakimasu" ucap mereka sekeluarga dan akhirnya mereka dengan semangat makan masakan Naruko.

Sementara Naruko kembali ke dapur untuk makan, yah sementara keluarga Uchiha yang dilayaninya makan enak, ia memilih makan Onigiri sendiri di dapur.

Sasuke yang sadar kalau Naruko sudah tidak ada di ruang makan, langsung mengambil piringnya yang berisi beberapa nasi dan juga kuah sup.

"Okasama aku pergi kedapur sebentar" ucap Sasuke pamit.

"Silahkan" jawab Mikoto pada anaknya sambil tersenyum

 **#Bersambung**


	9. Chapter 9

**Samurai Maid**

 **Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Skill Konsep: [Assassin(Fate Stay Night UBW)]**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Tema: Maid, Super Power, Full Power, Matrial Arts, Samurai, ninja**

 **#Flash_Back**

Sasuke yang sadar kalau Naruko sudah tidak ada di ruang makan, langsung mengambil piringnya yang berisi beberapa nasi dan juga kuah sup.

"Okasama aku pergi kedapur sebentar" ucap Sasuke pamit.

"Silahkan" jawab Mikoto pada anaknya sambil tersenyum

 **#Start_Story**

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju dapur dan saat ia membuka pintu dapur ia pun melihat Naruko memakan onigiri atau nasi kepal dengan wajah gembira dan penuh senyuman duduk di kursi panjang sambil menjuntai juntaikan kakinya.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali, apa yang membuatmu seperti itu Naruko chan?" tanya Sasuke yang muncul tiba tiba disamping Naruko ikut duduk dan makan disamping Naruko.

Naruko yang kaget akan kedatangan suara itu langsung menatap dan saat ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang stay Cool sambil makan sup buatannya, membuat Naruko tersenyum sendiri.

"Ternyata anda Sasuke-sama, tolong jangan mengaggetkan hamba seperti ini" ucap Naruko, sambil menatap lembut Sasuke.

"Em Maaf, tapi kau belum menjawab pertannyaanku Naruko-chan" ucap Sasuke lagi sambil menatap Naruko dengan pandangan penasaran, yah ia penasaran hal apakah yang membuat Naruko sebahagia ini.

"Soal apa?" tanya Naruko sambil memakan nasi kepalnya, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan wajah penasaran.

"Haaaah" Sasuke menghela napas panjang lalu mengulangi pertanyaannya "Apa yang membuatmu sebahagia ini Naruko-chan?" ulang Sasuke.

"Oh itu, ini aku baru saja dapat kabar kalau 4 hari lagi kedua orang tuaku akan datang ke konoha, itu artinya mereka masih hidup, itu sebabnya aku sangat bahagia" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum manis dihadapan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang memberitahukanmu kabar baik itu Naruko-chan?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruko yang merupakan satu satunya maid keluarganya sekaligus gadis kesayangan keluarganya ini.

"Emmm siapa yah, ah pokoknya rahasia" jawab Naruko dengan wajah manisnya ia menyembunyikan bahwa ada seorang lelaki bernama Gray yang datang ketempatnya.

"Mah yang penting kedua orang tuamu baik baik saja, oh iya, besok adalah hari ujian kelulusan, Do'akan aku semoga bisa lulus dalam tahap ini" ucap Sasuke pada Naruko.

Naruko nampak mengeluarkan senyum tipis ia mengingat siapa Sensei yang mereka dapatkan, hah sungguh kenangan masalalu yang menyebalkan, dimana mereka benar benar dibuat kesal oleh tingkah Kakashi yang sok telat itu.

"Mah karena aku yakin Sasuke bisa lulus, maka doaku hanya satu, semoga kau tidak mendapatkan sensei yang menyebalkan nantinya" jawab Naruko sambil menunjuk dahi Sasuke.

"Eth, Naruko, kau kenapa kau meniru kelakuan kakaku dalam mengerjaiku" ucap Sasuke yang menyentuh dahinya dengan tangan kanannya.

Naruko langsung memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan menyangga pipi kananya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, dan sumpah dimata Sasuke Naruko terlihat sangat manis dengan ekspresinya yang sekarang.

"Saske-sama menurutku hal semacam itu adalah sesuatu yang cukup menghibur, yah aku yakin begitulah cara Itachi menyayangimu" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mah karena orang tuamu tak lama lagi akan datang, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita merayakannya" ucap Sasuke pada Naruko.

"Merayakannya? Merayakannya yang bagaimana maksud tuan muda" tanya Naruko.

"Yah ehm, bagaimana mulai dengan kau makan sup buatanmu yang enak ini" ucap Sasuke yang menyendokan sup yang ada dipiringnya untuk disuapin ke mulut Naruko.

"E anu, Sasuke-sama, aku bisa makan sendiri" ucap gugup Naruko dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Sasuke nampak tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Naruko-chan, kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari maut, setidaknya ijinkan aku membalas budi baikmu dengan menyuapimu, lagi pula ini perintah dariku majikanmu" ucap Sasuke lagi pada Naruko.

Naruko pun tidak punya pilihan ia pun mau membuka mulutnya.

'Akhirnya Naruko, aku bisa membalasmu soal dimana kau menyuapiku dihadapan ibu ibu Uchiha, sekarang rasakan bagaimana malunya hahahaha' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Aaaaaak" ucap Sasuke mengarahkan sesendok sup ke mulut Naruko, Naruko pun membukanya dengan malu malu "Ammmm"

Naruko pun memakan sup itu dengn lembut , ia mengunyah dan meresapi rasa bumbu bumbu yang ada dalam masakan itu.

"Trimakasih Sasuke-sama, aku sudah puas" ucap Naruko dengan senyumannya dan juga muka yang sedikit merona merah.

'Apa yang kurasakan, kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini padahal ini hanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih, lagi pula ia majikanku, mana mungkin aku sampai jatuh cinta padanya, tidak mungkin tidak mungkin!' batin Naruko saat merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

Sasuke tersenyum puas ketika melihat wajah Naruko merona merah yang artinya ia berhasil.

"Naruko-chan apa itu Onigiri buatanmu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruko dengan nada penasaran penuh semangat.

"A, ini yah em ini buatanku" sambil menatap ke arah lain, lalu memakan kembali Onigirinya dengan pelan.

"Sokah boleh aku minta satu gigitan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruko tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, "Enggak ah" jawab Naruko sambil menyeringai aneh ketika melihat ekspresi kaget Sasuke.

"Lah kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kaget, Naruko nampak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sasuke-sama boleh memakan ini namun dengan beberapa syarat" ucap Naruko sambil, mencabut katananya secara perlahan, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan muka horor, yang sudah dipastikan, kalau kucing melihat muka Naruko yang sekarang, akan lari atau pingsan ditempat, Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah saat mendapati ekspresi Naruko saat itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah menyuapiku lagi apapun alasannya, jangan pernah kau tampakan wajah mesummu padaku, jika kau mengulanginya aku akan membunuhmu" ancam Naruko mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah leher Sasuke.

{Gleg} Sasuke menelan berat air liurnya lalu.

"Ahahahahahahaha!, maaf maaf aku hanya bercanda Sasuke-sama, tak aku sangka kau bisa takut juga ahahahahahaha!" tawa Naruko keluar saat mendapati ekspresi takut Sasuke, pada saat itu.

"Huuuh ku kira kau serius ingin membunuhku" gumam Sasuke.

"Nih untukmu Sasuke-sama" ucap Naruko memberikan Onigirinya.

 **#Rapat_para_dewa**

"Gray atas alasan apa kau ingin membawa mereka pergi ke dunia shinobi?" tanya sang dewa kematian.

"Untuk membantu utusanku untuk mencegah kehancuran Uchiha disana" jawab Gray.

"Apakah mereka berdua begitu dibutuhkan disana, menurutku utusan yang kau ciptakan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melindungi klan Uchiha" ucap Rikudou Sennin ia juga ikut dalam rapat itu, iya tau betul siapa Naruko, yah ia tau Naruko adalah Naruto.

"Mereka berdua adalah ahli pedang yang akan menjadi orang tua angkat Naruko, dan juga gurunya, aku juga tidak ingin Naruko merasa kesepian karena tidak memiliki orang tua, Aku sempat mendengar keluhannya untuk memiliki seorang ayah dan juga ibu, maka dari itu aku mohon dengan kalian untuk mengabulkan keinginanku" ucap Gray pada para dewa yang hadir disana.

Gray menunduk memohon agar permintaan nya dikabulkan.

"Baiklah kami mengijinkanmu untuk membawa jiwa mereka sekarang bawalah" sahut dewa kematian memberikan roh Kojiro dan Arthuria.

"Dewa Energy aku meminta satu bantuanmu" ucap Gray pada dewa itu.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan wahai Gray?" tanya Dewa energy.

"Aku ingin kau memberikan sebuah energy yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Arthuria pada tubuh yang kubuat agar ia bisa memakai pedang sucinya" jawab Gray.

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan" jawab sang dewa Energy.

"Hepasthus"panggil Gray pada dewa pandai besi yang ada di pertemuan itu.

"Ya ada apa?" tanya Hepasthus pada Gray.

"Bisa kau buatkan sebuah katana yang sangat kuat untuk Kojiro karena katana Kojiro telah ia berikan untuk utusanku, jadi ia perlu senjata baru" jawab Gray.

"Tentu saja, kau hanya perlu menunggu empat hari untuk itu" jawab Hepasthus yang langsung pergi dari sana, untuk membuatkan pesanan Gray.

Gray pun tersenyum karena tujuannya tercapai.

"Trimakasih banyak atas kerja samanya" ucap Gray.

 **#Ke_esokan_harinya**

"Hati hati dijalan Sasuke-sama" ucap Naruko sambil melambai dari pintu rumah.

"Arigato Naruko-chan!" seru Sasuke lalu dengan semangat ia berlari menuju akademi ninja

 **#Bersambung.**

maaf untuk chapter ini aku bikin lebih pendek karena agak malas panjang panjang


	10. Chapter 10

**Samurai Maid**

 **Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Skill Konsep: [Assassin(Fate Stay Night UBW)]**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Tema: Maid, Super Power, Full Power, Matrial Arts, Samurai, ninja**

 **#Flash_Back**

 **#Ke_esokan_harinya**

"Hati hati dijalan Sasuke-sama" ucap Naruko sambil melambai dari pintu rumah.

"Arigato Naruko-chan!" seru Sasuke lalu dengan semangat ia berlari menuju akademi ninja

 **#Start_Story.**

 **Setelah menatap kepergian Sasuke, Naruko langsung kembali kedalam rumah, dan melakukan tugas tugasnya.**

"Naruko-chan, tolong belikan semua yang ada didaftar karena itu semua sangat penting" pinta Mikoto pada Naruko.

Naruko yang sedang cuci piring itu pun menjawab dengan lembut. "Baiklah Mikoto sama, letakan saja daftar belanjanya disana, aku ingin menyelesaikan cucian piring dulu" jawab Naruko, dengan lembut sambil menatap Mikoto dengan senyuman.

Mikoto ikut tersenyum. "Tapi ini darurat Naruko-chan, kau harus membelinya sekarang, biar cucian piring ini saya yang kerjakan" ucap Mikoto.

"Baiklah jika demikan yang ada inginkan, hamba akan segera pergi membeli barang yang anda maksud" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum manis kearah Mikoto, lalu mengambil daftar belanja tersebut dan pergi kewarung untuk membeli barang-barang yang dipesan.

Mikoto pun tersenyum dan membatin 'Dalam tiga hari kedepan kedua orang tua Naruko akan datang, mah aku harus merencanakan pesta penyambutan mereka' batin Mikoto sambil tersenyum, ia pun mencuci piringnya yang ada didapur, yah jumblah piring kotornya ternyata tidaklah sedikit, namun Mikoto adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang hebat jadi hal semacam ini bukanlah masalah besar.

 **#Kembali_ke_Naruko**

Sekarang Naruko sedang berada dipasar Konoha, sambil membawa daftar belanjaan, ia berjalan menuju kedai, dari warung ke warung toko ke toko, untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang ada di daftar, salah satunya adalah bunga.

"Hm bunga untuk menyambut tamu terhormat, kira kira bunga apa yah? mah, kalau begini aku harus menemui ahlinya" gumam Naruko berjalan, menuju toko bunga klan Yamanaka.

{Kriiing!} bell berbunyi saat Naruko membuka pintu toko.

"Sumimasen" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ada pelanggan, silahkan dilihat, mau beli apa?" tanya Inoichi ayah dari Ino yang sedang menunggu toko.

Naruko pun menatap Inoichi dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Anu saya tidak tau menahu tentang bunga, tapi saya diperintahkan oleh majikan saya untuk membeli bunga untuk menyambut tamu terhormat, kira kira bunga apa itu?" tanya Naruko pada Inoichi.

"Hm bunga untuk menyambut tamu terhormat" gumam Inoichi sambil menatap beberapa karangan bunga yang ia miliki 'Sebenarnya bunga apapun bisa digunakan untuk hal semacam itu, jadi ehm sebaiknya aku berikan dua pilihan terbaik saja pada gadis ini' batin Inoichi sambil menatap Naruko.

"Hm adek manis menurutku ada dua buah bunga yang sering digunakan dalam hal semacam ini" jawab Inoichi.

Naruko pun tersenyum mendengarnya dan menatap ke arah Inoichi.

"Kalau begitu aku beli kedua jenis itu, soal jumblah, emm segini cukup berapa?" ucap Naruko pada ayahnya Ino yang menjaga toko itu dengan uang sejumblah 7000 Ryo.

"Hmm segitu, sih cukupnya, tunggu sebentar yah" jawab Inoichi, yang langsung mengambil dua jenis bunga yang dimaksud dan membungkusnya dalam sebuah kantong plastik. "Oh iya siapa yang menyuruhmu belanja membeli bunga ini?" tanya Inoichi lagi sambil memberikan bingkisan bunga yang dipesan.

"Mikoto-sama" jawab Naruko lagi.

"Mikoto? Apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga Uchiha itu?" tanya Inoichi penasaran.

"Aku hanyalah Maid/pembantu rumah tangganya saja" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum kearah Inoichi. Lalu berencana pergi dengan melangkah keluar toko

"Tunggu sebentar" pinta Inoichi pada Naruko.

"Ya" sahut Naruko sambil menatap lembut wajah Inoichi.

"Kamu siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya disekitar sini apa kamu orang baru?" tanya Inoichi.

Naruko malah tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, lalu melakukan sesi pergenalan dengan sedikit membungkuk dan mengangkat rok dress maidnya itu sedikit ala perkenalan tuan putri dibarat.

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruko, lengkapnya Sasaki Naruko, anak seorang ketua klan Samurai Sasaki Kojiro dan Kesatria pedang Wanita bernama Arthuria Pendragon, yang sekarang bekerja sebagai Maid dari keluarga Uchiha, saya juga telah menjadi warga desa konoha sudah sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, namun karena terlalu jarang berjalan keluar kompleks Uchiha dan rumah pemberian Hokage, itulah sebabnya aku terlihat seperti orang baru" jawab Naruko, sambil tersenyum , lalu kembali berjalan menuju toko selanjutnya.

Inoichi pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruko yang menurutnya kelewat jujur, namun itu yang membuatnya tertarik dengan Naruko, ingat Inoichi bukan pedopil jadi bukan tertarik dalam hal itu, ia tertarik akan kepribadian Naruko dan juga aura kegembiraan yang Naruko pancarkan.

"Hmm berikutnya adalah beberapa cabe kering dan 50 potong tahu, dan 1kilo Tempe, 3 kilo dada ayam, dan daftar terakhir adalah 8 botol sake" gumam Naruko membaca daftar belanja yang dibawanya dan lansung menuju toko yang menjual barang barang tersebut.

 **#Setelah_semua_barang_telah_terbeli**

Naruko pun pulang membawa barang belanjaannya, jujur ia agak kesulitan dengan barang bawaannya yang terlalu banyak, kantong plastik yang digunakan pun juga sangat banyak, kalau soal beban ia tidak masalah, namun jumblahnya itu membuatnya tidak sanggup membawanya apalagi tubuhnya yang masih kecil, kisaran usia 13 tahunan sekarang, tinggi tubuhnya tidak cukup untuk membawa barang bawaan sebanyak itu.

"Sekarang yang kupikirkan bagaimana caraku membawa ini?" gumam Naruko sambil menatap barang bawaannya yang cukupbanyak saat sudah berada diluar toko.

 **#Tiba_tiba_Seorang_lelaki_berambut_pirang_Jabrik_dengan _tiga_garis_dipipinya_lewat_di_dekat_sana**

"Ah Naruko-chan kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu disini, kenapa wajahmu seperti orang kesusahan begitu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruko dengan pelindung kepala konoha dikepalanya.

"Menma-kun, lama tak jumpa" sapa Naruko pada anak hokage tersebut.

Menma pun tersenyum mendengar Naruko menyapanya, "Ah lama tak jumpa, em anu bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Menma pada Naruko, Menma tau kalau Naruko itu bekerja dengan keluarga Uchiha dan itu adalah keluarganya Sasuke.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat, sekarang aku tengah kebingungan tentang bagaimana cara membawa barang barang ini" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Menma.

Menma menatap barang barang belanjaan yang dimaksud, lalu ia pun menawarkan batuan pada Naruko.

"Hm bagaimana kalau aku memberikanmu sedikit bantuan" tawar Menma pada Naruko.

"Em apa itu tidak merepotkanmu Menma-kun?" tanya Naruko

"Sama sekali tidak, lagipula kau juga pernah menyelamatkanku, jadi setidaknya ini merupakan caraku untuk membalas budi padamu" jawab Menma pada Naruko.

Naruko pun tersenyum ia senang Menma mau membantunya, "Baiklah jika kau mau silahkan bantu aku untuk membawa barang barang ini menuju rumah Sasuke" ucap Naruko.

"Em, Taju Kagebunshin no jutsu" setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya, Menma pun memunculkan banyak bunshin dan jumblah yang sangat banyak.

"Baiklah masing masing bawa satu" perintah Menma pada bunshin bunshinnya, dan akhirnya mereka menuruti, Menma juga ambil bagian agar adil, Naruko juga membawa barangnya, namun hanya bunga sisanya dibawa oleh Menma dan para bunshinnya.

"Baiklah sekarang tinggal mengantar pesanan" gumam Naruko.

Menma dan Naruko berserta para bunshinnya pun bergerak untuk membawa barang barang tersebut.

 **#Di_perjalanan_kemudian.**

"Anu Naruko, barang sebanyak ini sebenarnya untuk apa?" tanya Menma pada Naruko.

"Entahlah aku sendiri kurang tau ini untu apa? Tapi aku yakin barang sebanyak ini digunakan untuk menayambut tamu penting yang aku sendiri tidak tau siapa mereka" jawab Naruko pada Menma.

"Oh begitu" ucap Menma sambil berjalan bersama dengan Naruko.

"Oh iya apa kau punya seseorang yang kau cintai dan sayangi?" tanya Naruko pada Menma.

"Belum emang kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu" ucap Menma sambil menatap Naruko.

"Hm apa kau pernah menyelamatkan seorang anak perempuan dari gangguan orang orang sewaktu masih kecil dulu?" tanya Naruko.

"Pernah, gadis itu berambut hitam pendek, aku lupa tanya siapa namanya, namun dia cukup cantik waktu itu"Jawab Menma.

Naruko nampak tersenyum karena menurutnya masalalu Menma dan ia tidak terlalu jauh berbeda.

"Menma, apa pernah terpikir olehmu, kalau gadis itu akan menaruh hati padamu?" tanya Naruko pada Menma.

"Ya belum, tapi kalau ia memang menyukaiku, aku juga tidak tau siapa dia, lagian, kalau dia memang menyukaiku kenapa tidak dikatakan saja didepanku secara langsung" jawab Menma pada Naruko.

Naruko menyeringai karena ia tau kalau Hinata teru terusan mengikuti mereka dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau gadis yang kau selamatkan sewaktu kecil itu mengatakan perasaannya padamu apa kau langsung meneremanya?" tanya Naruko pada Menma.

Hinata langsung penasaran akan jawaban Menma dari pertanyaan Naruko, karena itu akan menyangkut masa depannya.

"Hmmm mungkin aku akan menerimanya, karena bisa dicintai itu adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa, bagiku, jadi kalau ia bisa mencintaiku, kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintainya" jawab Menma.

Naruko tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Menma.

"Bagaimana kalau gadis itu begitu malu untuk menyatakan cintanya bahkan sering pingsan jika berhadapan denganmu, apa kau bisa mengetahui kalau ia mencintaimu?" tanya Naruko.

"Emm entahlah aku tidak tau, tapi jika memang begitu, aku hanya bisa berharap ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalau gadis itu mencintaiku" jawab Menma.

"Menma-kun" gumam Hinata ia senang mendengar jawaban Menma akan semua pertanyaan Naruko.

"Mah kalau begitu aku bisa tenang" jawab Naruko lagi

"Tenang kenapa?" tanya Menma.

"Setidaknya kamu akan mencintai orang yang tepat, aku akan mengatakan ini padamu, sisanya kau yang kerjakan Menma, orang yang kau selamatkan itu sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, dia ingin satu team denganmu namun nasib berkata lain ia berada di team yang berbeda denganmu, ia selalu ingin bersamamu, namun tak bisa mengatakannya, saat bertemu denganmu ia selalu menyebut namamu dengan nada pelan, dan saat di dekatmu mukannya memerah, itulah dia" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

Menma pun memikirkan jawaban dari klu yang Naruko pikirkan, namun meski demikian ia tetap berkonsentrasi membantu Naruko

 **#Sesampainya_di_rumah_keluarga_Uchiha**

Menma pun meletakan barang barang itu di depan rumah Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruko.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup, mah aku tidak mau ribut ribut dengan Sasuke disini jadi boleh aku pulang?" pinta Menma, Naruko mengangguk, dan membiarkan Menma pergi meninggalkan kompleks Uchiha.

 **#Di_Tempat_Menma.**

Menma terlihat seperti sedang merenungkan sesuatu, yah ia sedang merenungkan ciri ciri gadis yang mencintainya, lebih tepatnya anak perempuan yang pernah ia selamatkan waktu kecil yang katanya menaruh hati padanya.

"Jika kepribadiannya sangat tertutup seperti yang ia katakan bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya, ingin satu team denganku, tapi tidak bisa, gadis berambut hitam, yang ada dikelasku siapa yah, hm coba ku ingat ingat lagi, selalu memanggil namaku, aku tidak ingat soal ada gadis yang selalu menyebut yebut namaku ketika aku dihadapannya, selalu ingin bersamaku entahlah kalau selalu ingin memukulku sih banyak, ah auah pusing, mending pulang dan membicarakan hal ini dengan ibu dirumah" gumam Menma sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

 **#Di_rumah_Sasuke**

"Tadaima!" ucap Sasuke.

"Okairinasai Sasuke-sama" sahut Naruko sambil menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Bagaimana, apa anda mendapatkan sensei yang bagus?" tanya Naruko.

"Apanya yang bagus dari sensei itu, ia bahkan tidak bisa menghindari penghapus yang jatuh dari pintu masuk, lalu ia juga orang yang datangnya paling lambat, kami bertiga sampai harus mengantuk menunggunya" umpat Sasuke.

Naruko mengedutkan matanya, ia tau betul siapa orang dimaksud oleh Sasuke itu.

"Lalu apa lagi?" tanya Naruko berjalan sambil mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang masuk kedalam rumah lalu duduk di ruang tamu.

"Dia menyuruh kami berkumpul pukul lima di tempat latihan untuk melakukan Survival Traning, dan satu hal lagi ia mengatakan sebaiknya kami tidak makan karena dikhawatirkan kami akan muntah" curhat Sasuke "Sebenarnya latihan macam apa yang ia maksud?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruko.

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya ia pura pura tidak tau mengenai hal itu. "Yang pasti hanya ada satu saranku, tolong kau jangan terlalu menanggapi perintahnya, utamakan kerja sama team, jangan biarkan semua kata kata dan peraturannya memperlemah kerja sama team kalian" ucap Naruko memberikan saran pada Sasuke.

"Hm Ayah setuju pendapat Naruko" ucap Fugaku yang tiba tiba muncul disamping Sasuke.

"Otosama!" ucap kaget Sasuke yang tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya berada di sampingnya.

"Ibu juga sependapat, kalian semua harus mengutamakan kerja sama" tambah Mikoto yang tiba tiba muncul. Naruko pun kembali kedapur dan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa nampan berisikan cangkir yang di isi dengan air teh

"Sasuke-sama minumlah dulu, Mikoto-sama Fugaku-sama juga" ucap Naruko sambil memberikan mereka masing masing satu cangkir, "Silahkan diminum" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum. Orang orang dari keluarga Uchiha itu pun meminum air teh itu.

"Oh iya Naruko-chan, mulai besok, kau kami berikan waktu libur, sampai orang tuamu datang, lalu setelah mereka datang tolong ajak mereka kemari, kami ingin menyambut mereka dengan baik" ucap Mikoto pada Naruko. Naruko sedikit tersenyum mendengar hal itu dan akhirnya.

"Em eto em baiklah saya mengerti" jawab Naruko.

Fugaku dan Mikoto pun tersenyum, dan berikutnya mereka pun akhirnya melanjutkannya dengan pembicaraan ringan seperti canda dan tawa.

 **#Di_Dunia_Para_Dewa**

"Gray ini katana yang kau minta" ucap Hepasthus sang dewa pandai besi Yunani memberikan sebuah katana dengan lidah pedang berwarna hitam.

"Hm katana ini cukup berat dari pada katana biasa, terbuat dari apa ini?" tanya Gray.

"Itu tentu saja dari logam yang digunakan untuk membuat Rantai Neraka" jawab Hepasthus.

"Eh kenapa kau menciptakan pedang dari baja yang digunakan untuk membuat rantai Neraka?" tanya Gray, ia benar benar tidak bisa membayangkan, rantai neraka yang bisa menghancurkan bumi jika dijatuhkan ke bumi

"Itu karena kau meminta pedang dengan bahan yang kuat, satu satunya yang kutau bahan atau logam kuat yang ada didunia ini adalah logam yang digunakan untuk menciptakan rantai neraka" jawab Hepasthus pada Gray.

Gray pun tak bisa membantah, karena memang benar adanya rantai neraka adalah rantai yang kuat, bahkan sakin kuatnya logam neraka, maka jika dijatuhkan kebumi satu potong saja dari rantai neraka itu bumi bisa hancur berantakan.

 **#Singkat_cerita**

Sasuke, Menma dan Sakura akhirnya lulus dari ujian Survial Traning berkat saran dari Naruko, dalam beberapa hari berikutnya Sasuke, Menma dan Sakura, mengerjakan misi tingkat D bersama. Kedatangan Orang tua Naruko juga dirayakan dengan baik.

"Ibu" panggil Naruko pada Arthuria saat mereka bertiga pulang dari rumah keluarga Uchiha setelah pesta sake, otomatis Kojirou mabuk, Arthuria jangan ditanya juga hampir sama.

"Hem ada apa Naruko-chan?" tanya Arthuria pada Naruko. Kojiro juga menatap ke arah Naruko saat Naruko memanggil Arthuria.

"Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa begitu mudahnya menganggap aku adalah anak kalian padahal sebenarnya kita bertiga tidakpunya hubungan apapun?" tanya Naruko.

Arthuria dan Kojiro pun langsung saling menatap satu sama lain lalu menatap ke arah anak angkat mereka.

"Naruko, kami dibangkitkan dengan sebuah alasan, lagi pula Gray bilang kalau ia ingin kau tidak kesepian karena tidak memiliki orang tua, maka dari itu kamilah yang diutus untuk itu" jawab Arthuria pada Naruko.

"Seorang Samurai tidak akan mempertanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting, lagi pula apa kedatangan kami ini mengganggumu Naruko-chan?" tanya Kojiro

"Tidak sama sekali Kojiro-sama, Arthuria-sama, namun yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku, apa kalian akan tidur seranjang, karena status kalian adalah suami istri dan juga orang tuaku?" tanya Naruko.

"Jika itu perlu kami akan melakukannya" jawab Kojiro, dan diberi anggukan dari Arthuria.

"Jadi, Naru-chan, dimana rumah kita, ibu sudah tidak kuat" ucap Arthuria yang penglihatannya sudah mulai berkunang kunang karena mabuk.

Naruko tersenyum dan langsung mengantar kedua orang tuanya pulang.

 **#Keesokan_harinya.**

Naruko pun mendapatkan tugas dari Fugaku untuk mencari beberapa tanaman Herbal, terserah mau beli atau mencari di hutan, dan ia dibekali uang sebanyak 40.000 Ryo ia diberikan tugas untuk membawa 7 jenis tanaman herbal dengan fungsi untuk meningkatkan kekebalan tubuh.

Awalnya Naruko ingin membeli, namun ketika melihat ke tempat pembelanjaan tanaman herbal, ia tidak bisa menemukan tanaman yang ia cari, ia pun mencari di hutan kematian, lalu setelah mendapatkan ketujuh jenis tanaman itu. Naruko pun pergi kembali menuju ke rumah majikannya.

 **#Sementara_itu_ditengah_perjalanan.**

Naruko tiba tiba melihat Menma, Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi mengejar ngejar seekor kucing, dan kucing itu bergerak ke arah Naruko.

"Naruko-chan tangkap kucing itu!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruko.

Naruko yang mendengar itu langsung dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa langsung menangkap kucing yang dimaksud kucing dengan pita dikepalanya itu langsung berada dalam pelukan Naruko, dengan lembut Naruko mengelus kucing itu dengan tangannya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kucing manis tenang ya" ucap Naruko kucing itu pun menatap ke arah Naruko, akhirnya ia tenang dan tidak ketakutan lagi ia pun merasa nyaman dengan elusan lembut Naruko pada dirinya, bahkan kucing itu memejamkan matanya, dan mengeluarkan suara khasnya saat seekor kucing merasanyaman dengan sesuatu.

"Akhirnya, untung kau ada Naruko" ucap Sasuke.

"Em untung kau ada, kalau tidak bagaimana caranya kami bisa menangkapnya coba" tambah Menma.

"Anu Sasuke-kun dia siapa?" tanya Sakura menatap tak suka ke arah Naruko taulah cemburu.

"Namanya Naruko, dia adalah pembantu di rumah Sasuke" jawab Menma pada Sakura, Menma disini tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada wanita, ia tidak se naive Naruto, ia bahkan tidak menyukai wanita, karena wanita itu menurutnya mahluk paling berisik, terutama saat berada didekat Sasuke.

"Oh" gumam Sakura "Cuma babu" tambanya dan tanpa sadar Sakura langsung di tatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak senang 'Bukan saingan yang pantas' tambah batin Sakura

"Hm kalau sudah begini sebaiknya kita kembali dan melaporkan misi ini pada Hokage" ucap Kakashi.

"Anu Sasuke-sama saya harus mengantar tanaman herbal ini, jadi bisa saya lepaskan kucing ini atau saya berikan pada kalian" ucap Naruko memecah keheningan.

"Kalau soal itu kelihatannya kucing itu sedang tidur, jadi berikan saja pada Sasuke, kalau tidak Menma, kalau tidak ya Sakura, aku agak malas menggendong kucing" jawab Kakashi.

Naruko pun memandang mereka semua, untuk memutuskan siapa yang harus membawa kucing itu.

"Em bagaimana kalau aku saja" pinta Sakura. 'Kalau aku yang membawa kucing ini pasti Sasuke akan jatuh cinta padaku' batin Sakura.

"Baiklah jika kau mau" ucap Naruko ia langsung meletakan kucing itu dipelukan Sakura, namun sang kucing langsung terbangun dan.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" teriak sang kucing sambil mencakari wajah Sakura.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa pergi kau kucing sialan!" teriak Sakura kucing itu pun terlempar, namun dengan cepat Naruko menyambut kucing itu kembali kedalam pelukannya.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" tawa Menma langsung terdengar ketika melihat kejadian wajah Sakura kena cakar

 **#Bersambung**


	11. Chapter 11

**Samurai Maid**

 **Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Skill Konsep: [Assassin(Fate Stay Night UBW)]**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Tema: Maid, Super Power, Full Power, Matrial Arts, Samurai, ninja**

 **#Flash_Back**

"Baiklah jika kau mau" ucap Naruko ia langsung meletakan kucing itu dipelukan Sakura, namun sang kucing langsung terbangun dan.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" teriak sang kucing sambil mencakari wajah Sakura.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa pergi kau kucing sialan!" teriak Sakura kucing itu pun terlempar, namun dengan cepat Naruko menyambut kucing itu kembali kedalam pelukannya.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" tawa Menma langsung terdengar ketika melihat kejadian wajah Sakura kena cakar

#Start_Story

"Kaaau! Menma apa yang kau tertawakan hah!" teriak Sakura ia benar benar tidak suka ada yang menertawakannya.

Sedangkan Kakashi berusaha untuk menahan tawa kalau Sasuke dia malah enggak peduli.

"Sudah sudah, ehm, anu, siapa?" tanya Kakashi pada Naruko.

"Sasaki Naruko, Maid-san da" ucap Naruko memperkenalkan diri pada Kakashi, sambil tersenyum.

"Hm pedang yang bagus, dimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Oh ini ini namanya adalah pedang Monohoshizao, pedang ini adalah pemberian dari ayahku" jawab Naruko.

"Hm bukannya kau seorang Maid untuk apa pedang itu?" tanya Kakashi lagi, sedangkan Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Kakashi tanda cemburu, sedangkan Menma memilih diam dan tidak mau tau.

"Selain Maid aku dan ayah juga seorang Samurai jadi pedang ini anggap saja untuk alat perlindungan diri" jawab Naruko dengan senyum lembut ia memandang Kakashi dengan hormat bahkan kucing yang cukup liar itu merasa nyaman saat berada dalam pelukan Naruko.

Kakashi yang merasakan adanya aura kegembiraan yang dipancarkan oleh Naruko langsung merasa nyaman yah ia merasa kalau ia sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Naruko.

"Ehm Naruko-san karena kucing itu tidak mau pisah denganmu, bisakah kau ikut dengan kami ke kantor hokage untuk mengantar kucing itu kepada pemiliknya" pinta Kakashi.

"Emmmm jika ini adalah pilihan terbaik maka aku akan melakukannya" jawab Naruko.

Akhirnya mereka berlima pun pergi menemui Hokage dengan membawa seekor kucing.

"Ano nona apa benar ini kucing anda?" tanya Naruko pada seorang wanita gemuk dengan kipas dan ia adalah istri Damyou disana.

"Ah benar cepat kembalikan padaku" pintanya.

Naruko tersenyum dan memberikannya pada pemiliknya.

"Toraa-chaaan!" seru istri Damyo itu memeluk erat kucing yang dimaksud.

"Ngyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu!" kucing itu meronta ingin pergi dari pelukan istri Damyo itu namun karena kalah tenaga jadi tidak bisa.

Menma, Sakura, Sasuke dan juga Kakashi langsung swedrop melihat pemandangan tersebut, sedangkan Naruko menatap kasihan kucing yang ia serahkan.

"Anu Joou-sama(Queen) bisakah anda melonggarkan sedikit pelukan anda dan mengelus lembut kucing ada karena saya kasihan ia hampir tak bisa bernapas" ucap Naruko.

Istri Damyou itu tersadar dari rasa senangnya dan melonggarkan pelukannya lalu mengelus lembut kucingnya, lalu tersenyum kearah Naruko.

"Trimakasih nona manis, Hokage sama ini bayaran untuk misi ini" ucap istri Damyou itu lalu pergi

Naruko tersenyum lembut dan mencoba untuk permisi pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Karena tugas saya disini sudah selesai saya ingin undur diri untuk mengantar tanaman herbal ini" ucap Naruko.

#Mereka_yang_ada_disana_mengiyakan_ucapan_Naruko.

Dengan itu Naruko pun meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju kompleks Uchiha dan ketika sampai dirumah Sasuke, Naruko melihat Kojiro(Ayahnya) Arthuria(Ibunya) sedang ngobrol dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke, entah apa yang mereka obrolkan atau bicarakan namun mereka terlihat serius dan juga kadang tertawa bersama.

 **Setelah Naruko sampai dan menyapa mereka.**

"Tadaima Shozin-sama, Otou-sama, Oka-sama" sapa Naruko pada mereka dengan nada ramah dan lembut.

"Okairi Naruko-chan" sahut mereka semua dengan lembut yah mereka semua sangat menyayangi Naruko, entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka, padahal Naruko baru hadir selama beberapa minggu dirumah Uchiha itu tapi langsung diterima layaknya keluarga, kalau Kojiro dan Arthuria juga kurang lebih mereka berdua cuman mengenal Naruko sekilas namun sudah bisa akrab dengan Naruko seolah hubungan mereka sudah terjalin sejak lama.

"Habis darimana tadi? Ibu lama sekali menunggu padahal katanya cuman cari tanaman herbal?" tanya Arthuria pada Naruko.

"Hn Ayah sempat Khawatir kalau kau kenapa napa" sahut Kojiro sambil mengusap rambut Naruko dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Tadi sewaktu diperjalanan pulang Sasuke-sama memerintahkan saya untuk menangkap seekor kucing yang lari dari kejaran mereka, saya pun membantu mereka dan dengan cepat kucing itu berhasil di tangkap tapi kucing itu tidak mau lepas dariku, maka dari itu Kakashi memutuskan untuk agar aku ikut sebentar untuk mengantar kucing itu pada pemiliknya" jawab Naruko.

Mereka berempat pung mengangguk paham.

"Oh iya Fugaku-sama ini tanaman herbal yang anda minta" ucap Naruko sambil memberikan beberapa tanaman herbal yang berhasil ia temukan dihutan kematian.

"Terimakasih Naruko-chan" jawab Fugaku sambil tersenyum.

"Otosama dan Okasama tidak datang kemari untuk mencari ribut dengan Mikoto-sama dan Fugaku-samakan" ucap Naruko pada mereka berdua.

"Hm sama sekali tidak Naruko-chan, kami datang hanya untuk membicarakan beberapa hal yang berkaitan dengan masadepan saja iyakan Fugaku-san" ucap Kojiro pada Fugaku.

"Hn itu benar" sahut Fugaku lagi.

"Masa depan apa itu?" tanya Naruko pada mereka berempat.

"Em bagini, Naruko-chan kami hanya membicarakan tentang ehm masa depanmu saja, tidak lebih, misalnya cita-citamu, iyakan dan juga tipe lelaki yang kau inginkan" jawab Kojiro.

"Naruko sepulang kerja nanti kau datanglah ke sungai kita latihan" ucap Arthuria.

"Baiklah bu saya akan datang kesana" jawab Naruko lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" tawar Naruko pada majikan dan orang tuanya

"Aku cukup teh saja" jawab Kojiro.

"Ibu ingin air putih" jawab Arthuria

"Kalau kami cukup air putih" jawab Fugaku, Naruko pun mengangguk dan pergi kedapur.

"Anak kalian kelihatannya sangat rajin sekali" ucap Mikoto pada Arthuria.

"Begitulah anak perempuan" jawabnya Arthuria pada mereka .

 **#Taklama_waktu_berselang**

Sasuke kembali dan Naruko baru keluar untuk memberikan minuman pada orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Sasuke.

"Tadaima" ucap Sasuke.

"Okairi Sasuke-sama" Sahut Naruko dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ini minumannya, Mikoto-sama Fugaku-sama, Okasama Otosama" ucap Naruko duduk meletakan nampan berisikan empat cangkir kelantai lalu memberikan mereka semua masing masing satu cangkir.

"Baru pulang dari misi nak?" sapa Fugaku.

"Iya ayah" sahut Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke sama ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Naruko.

"Tidak terimakasih, lagi pula, aku kesini hanya untuk memberitahu kalian kalau kami akan menjalankan misi baru dan mengambil beberapa peralatan ninjaku" jawab Sasuke.

"Misi baru?" tanya Mikoto

"Em misi ini berada diluar desa" jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi ini misi pertamamu untuk keluar desa" ucap Fugaku.

"Kalau boleh aku tebak, apa misi kalian adalah mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan sampai kedesanya lalu menyelesaikan jempatan yang dibuatnya?" tanya Kojiro pada Sasuke.

"Iya benar sekali, tapi dari mana paman bisa tau?" tanya Sasuke pada Kojiro.

"Hm sebenarnya paman dan istri paman secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Tazuna-san karena tujuannya sama yaitu ke Konoha, jadi kami membantunya dan saat pertemuan pertama kami dengannya ia diganggu oleh beberapa ninja jahat, setelah menyelamatkannya kami pun berjalan bersama dan saling memberitahukan tujuan kami untuk datang ke Konoha" jawab Kojiro.

"Oh, oh iya Naruko-chan bisa kau ambilkan beberapa shuriken dan peralatan ninja lainnya" pinta Sasuke, Naruko pun tersenyum dan langsung pergi menuju kamar Sasuke untuk mengambil barang yang ingin dibawa Sasuke.

"Tidak sekalian sama Narukonya dibawa" ucap becanda Arthuria pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut akan ucapan Arthuria yang mengatakan kalau ia mengijinkan Sasuke membawa Naruko, wajah Sasuke langsung memerah, Arthuria yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke jadi yakin bahwa Sasuke mencintai anaknya.

"Ne Anata, sebaiknya kita suruh saja anak kita mengawal tuan mudanya" ucap Arthuria memberikan kode pada Kojiro dengan kedipan mata.

"Eh!" ucap terkejut Sasuke pada saat mendengar ucapan Arthuria.

Kojiro paham maksud Arthuria istri sementaranya dalam misi menjadi orang tuanya Naruko, lalu menatap kedua orang tua Sasuke.

"Hm aku setuju setuju saja, tapi bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Kojiro sambil berkedip beberapa kali memberikan kode isyarat pada Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Aaah, kami terserah Narukonya" jawab Fugaku.

"Heeeeeh, tapi Naru-chan bukan shinobi, aku tidak ingin dia dalam bahaya!" bantah Sasuke. ia tidak ingin kejadian waktu itu terjadi lagi pada Naruko.

"Heeeh, anata, kelihatannya tuan muda anak kita ini sangat perhatian pada anak kita kelihatan seperti pria perhatian, hn aku semakin yakin bisa menitipkan Naruko-chan bersamanya" sahut Arthuria lagi

"Tapi tapi tapi"

"Sudahlah Sasuke, kalau mereka mengijinkan kenapa tidak, lagipula kau kan juga ingin selalu bersama Naruko-chan" potong Fugaku.

"Saske-sama ini barang barangmu" ucap Naruko yang tiba tiba sudah berada dihadapan Sasuke, yah kecepatan gerak Naruko memang terbilang gila, sampai sampai Naruko bisa muncul secara tiba tiba dihadapan Sasuke.

"A, em" ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil barang barang yang Naruko berikan.

Naruko tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke.

"Naruko, ibumu berubah pikiran, ia bilang *bagaimana kalau latihannya setelah kau pulang dari misi bersama Sasuke*" ucap Kojiro.

"Eh tapi kenapa? bagaimana dengan Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama kalau aku tidak ada?" tanya Naruko

"Naruko-chan, kami tidak akan apa apa meskipun kau tidak ada dirumah, kan masih ada ayah dan ibu kamu, jadi kalau kami kesepian kami bisa main kerumahmu" jawab Mikoto pada Naruko.

'Kelihatannya mereka sudah merencanakannya' batin Sasuke swedrop melihat ayah dan ibunya.

"Em Bahkan Ayah cukup terhibur saat bermain Shogi dengan Fugaku-san" ucap Kojiro meyakinkan Naruko.

'Ayahku tidak pernah main Shogi' batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah kelihatannya aku tidak punya pilihan selain ikut" gumam pelan Naruko sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruko pun menatap kembali Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama saya mohon bimbingannya" ucap Naruko pada Sasuke.

"A ah, em baiklah" jawab Sasuke.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, selama pedang Monohoshizao itu masih ditangan Naruko-chan, tak akan ada satu orang pun yang bisa mengalahkannya selama ia masih berkonsentrasi" ucap Kojiro menenangkan Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat menuju pintu gerbang desa.

 **#Bersambung**


	12. Chapter 12

**Samurai Maid**

 **Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Skill Konsep: [Assassin(Fate Stay Night UBW)]**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Tema: Maid, Super Power, Full Power, Matrial Arts, Samurai, ninja**

 **#Flash_Back**

"Baiklah kelihatannya aku tidak punya pilihan selain ikut" gumam pelan Naruko sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruko pun menatap kembali Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama saya mohon bimbingannya" ucap Naruko pada Sasuke.

"A ah, em baiklah" jawab Sasuke.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, selama pedang Monohoshizao itu masih ditangan Naruko-chan, tak akan ada satu orang pun yang bisa mengalahkannya selama ia masih berkonsentrasi" ucap Kojiro menenangkan Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat menuju pintu gerbang desa.

#Sesampainya digerbang desa kemudian

Terlihat Tazuna dan anggota Team 7 lainnya sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Sasuke kau lama sekali" ucap Menma mengumpat.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Saske-kun kenapa lama tak biasanya kau datang terlambat?" tanya Sakura dengan perhatian pada Sasuke.

"Mohon maaf Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-sama mengira percuma saja cepat cepat datangnya, kan Sensei itu hobi sekali telat jadi Sasuke sama berpikir makan sebentar tidak masalah" ucap Naruko pada Kakashi, dan ternyata itu memberikan epek besar pada Kakashi.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu langsung bersujud dihadapan Sasuke dan Naruko lalu berkata, "Mohon maaf Ssasuke, aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi tiap kali latihan, maka dari itu aku mohon untuk tidak terlambat datang lagi jika ada misi penting" ucap Kakashi sambil bersujud dihadapan Sasuke.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan mereka tidak menyangka kalau ucapan Naruko memberikan epek kuat pada Kakashi.

"Se-sensei tidak perlu segitunya, malu dilihat Tazuna" ucap Menma.

"Hn aku memaafkanmu" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah lain, lebih tepatnya ke arah Naruko yang sekarang memakai pakaian maid, dengan pelindung tangan besi dan pelindung kaki yang juga besi, lalu dipinggang Naruko menempel katana panjang tanpa pelindung tangan yang disebut Monohoshizao pedang itu, merupakan katana panjang yang sangat tajam sakin tajamnya pedang itu daun yang dijatuhkan ke lidah pedang itu akan langsung terpotong.

*Selama Naruko-chan masih masih memegang pedang Monohoshizao ditangannya tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhnya* ucapan Kojiro terus terngiang dikepala Sasuke ketika melihat Naruko membawa pedang kesayangannya itu, Sasuke cukup setuju dengan ucapan Kojiro ayah dari Naruko itu, pasalnya Sasuke pernah melihat Naruko bertarung menggunakan pedang itu dan melawan kakaknya, semua serangan Itachi selalu berhasil ditangkis dan bahkan Itachi dibuat kewalahan oleh Naruko. Sampai akhirnya Naruko melepaskan pedangnya karena perbuatan bodohnya.

 **Kakashi pun berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan bersama Tazuna dan yang lain.**

Dalam perjalanan Naruko terus saja memasang wajah senyum saat berjalan disamping Sasuke, seperti cewe cewe feminim pada umumnya namun sebenarnya Sasuke tau dibalik wajah manisnya Naruko tersimpat kekuatan samurai yang sangat tinggi.

Sakura merasa iri saat melihat wajah Sasuke merona ketika melihat senyum Naruko.

"Naruko-chan" panggil Menma pada Naruko.

"Ya Menma-kun" sahut Naruko.

"Anu mengenai gadis yang menyukaiku, itu, bisa kau beritahu siapa dia?" pinta Menma ia benar benar tidak bisa mengetahui siapa gadis yang dimaksud.

"Nanti saja sepulang dari misi akan aku beritahu siapa orang yang mencintaimu secara tulus" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum manis.

Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura jadi penasaran tentang siapa orang yang Naruto maksud.

"Heh rasanya begitu mustahil jika ada seorang gadis jatuh cinta pada seorang anak hokage yang sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat menjadi ninja" hina Sakura pada Menma.

"Cih diam kau Jidat besar, kau pikir Sasuke mau mencintai seorang gadis bersikap kasar sepertimu, tidak bahkan aku yakin kalau ditanya siapa yang paling cantik maka Sasuke akan menjawab Naruko orangnya" balas Menma tidak mau kalah sambil menatap tajam Sakura.

Sasuke kaget ketika mendengar ucapan Menma emangnya sejelas itu apa perasaannya pada Naruko bisa ditebak.

"Sasuke-sama apa kau tidak apa apa? Wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?" tanya beruntun Naruko pada Sasuke sambil menyentuh jidat Sasuke wajah Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya.

"A,a,a anu Naruko-chan, aku baik baik saja, hanya saja, hari ini terasa begitu panas, makanya wajahku agak sedikit merah hehehe" ucap gugup Sasuke, sebenarnya inilah alasan utama Sasuke menolak membawa Naruko, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Image Uchihanya dihadapan teman temannya.

"Syukurlah, aku kira anda sedang sakit, oh iya Sasuke-sama, ini adalah kali pertamanya aku keluar dari desa bersama tuan" ucap Naruko dengan wajah sedikit bersemu.

Sakura yang melihat Naruko berhasil membuat Sasuke merona merah, menjadi kesal sendiri, ia benar benar tidak menyangka apa yang diucapkan Menma benar benar terjadi.

"Heh sudah nasibmu, setidaknya aku dijamin memiliki orang yang menyayangiku, dari pada kau yang ehm tertolak" ucap Menma menghina Sakura.

Kakashi jadi swedrop melihat kelakuan anak didiknya, yang, dimana tingkah mereka benar benar unik bahkan terlalu unik malah, sedangkan Tazuna terlihat sedang menahan tawa ketika melihat kelakuan Menma dan Sakura.

'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan aku tidak boleh kalah dengan Pembantu itu' batin Sakura berucap dengan penuh tekat.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto waktu itu entah kenapa langsung merasa bahagia mendengarnya.

'Naruko, kau benar benar membuatku merasa nyaman bersamamu, kau berbeda dengan gadis lainnya' batin Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Naruko yang sedang merona malu.

'Entah apa yang membuatku mengucapkan kata kata memalukan itu, ah sudahlah, aku juga belum tentu bisa bersama dengan Sasuke selamanya, jadi apa salahnya, jika membuat beberapa kenangan indah sebelum aku pergi jauh darinya suatu saat nanti' batin Naruko, Naruko seperti mengetahui takdir kematiannya sendiri sehingga mengucapkan kalimat itu.

 **Ditengah tengah perjalanan kemudian.**

Naruko melihat 2 genangan air dalam jarak 500 meter, sementara sekitarnya masih kering, hal itu membuat Naruko merasa curiga, ia pun menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Kalian semua berhenti!" perintah Naruko.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi, Sakura dan Menma juga kaget akan perintah Naruko.

"Ada apa Naruko-chan, aku berukali ini melihatmu seperti mencurigai sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruko.

"Aku melihat genangan air" jawab Naruko {Dooooonnnng!}, Sasuke, Sakura dan Tazuna langsung swedrop mendengar jawaban Naruko, sedangkan Kakashi ia mengerti apa yang Naruko maksud, yah harusnya tak mungkin ada genangan air jika disekitar masih kering, sedangkan Menma ia hanya mencoba mempercayai Naruko, meskipun tidak masuk akal.

"Naruko ada apa dengan dua genangan air itu?" tanya Menma dengan nada serius.

"Hoy itu cuma genangan air, hanya karena kau melihatnya lebih dulu bukan berarti kau hebat!" umpat Sakura marah marah pada Naruko yang ia anggap menghalangi misi.

"Kau lah yang harus diam! Apa kau tidak tau salah sedikit kita yang akan mati!" jawab Naruko lagi.

"Apa maksudmu Naruko-chan bukankah itu hanya genangan air?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruko yang sebenarnya Naruto dari masa depan hanya waspada tentang genangan air, karena ia juga pernah mengerjakan misi ini dan akhirnya Kakashi terkena serangan meskipun sempat menggunakan Kawarimi, namun tetap saja Naruko tidak ingin hal semacam itu terjadi dua kali, apalagi ia punya penglihatan mata mistis yang mampu melihat pergerakan energy membuatnya mengetahui kalau ada yang tidak beres di dalam genangan air itu.

"Sasuke-sama, Sakura-dono, Menma-kun, Tazuna-dono, Kakashi-sensei ini hanya pirasatku saja, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan genangan air itu" jawab Naruko.

"Hn aku setuju" jawab Kakashi.

"Hah kenapa Kakashi sensei langsung percaya akan pirasatnya?" tanya Sakura protes.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Naruko?" tanya Menma.

'Hn gadis ini cukup menarik, meskipun aku tidak merasakan kalau ada pergerakan chakra dalam dirinya, namun caranya bergerak dan juga katana itu membuktikan kalau ia bukanlah gadis sembarangan' batin Kakashi menilai Naruko dari sudut pandangnya.

"Menma-kun coba kau gunakan kage bunshin sebanyak kita sekarang, lalu suruh masing masing bunshinmu menggunakan hengge kecuali satu lalu suruh mereka berjalan kesana, aku ingin tau apa yang akan terjadi pada kita dimasa depan ketika melewati tempat itu:" jawab Naruko sambil memasang muka serius.

Menma yang memahami maksud strategi Naruko pun langsung melakukannya dengan segel tangan ia menciptakan 6 bunshin lima darinya menggunakan Hengge, menjadi anggota teamnya dan berjalan melewati kubangan atau genangan air itu sedangkan mereka bersembunyi, dan benar saja ketika para bunshin Menma melewati genangan air itu dua orang ninja Kiri keluar dari genangan air itu dan menyerang bunshin Menma yang menyamar menjadi Kakashi dengan rantai mereka.

{Pof} bunshin itu menghilang dan yang lain juga menghilang.

"Apa cuma kage bunshin sial kita ditipu mentah mentah" ucap salah satu ninja kiri tersebut.

"Sekarang terbukti pirasatku benar" ucap Naruko, para ninja kiri itu terkejut dan menatap kebelakang, terlihat Kakashi nyantai sambil baca buku, Tazuna yang memasang ekspresi syukur, Sakura dan Sasuke kaget, Menma memasang ekspresi siap bertarung.

"Yareh yareh, benar benar merepotkan" gumam Kakashi.

"Kalau sudah begini hajar saja" ucap Menma.

"Naruko-chan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui persembunyian mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ba bagaimana mungkin" ungkap Sakura tak percaya.

"Hal yang sama ketika Itachi ingin menyerangku dengan genjutsu, aku melihat ada energy bergerak di matanya, dan saat aku melihat genangan air itu aku melihat ada jenis energy yang hanya dimiliki oleh manusia yaitu chakra, manamungkin air memiliki aliran chakra yang kompleks, kalau air itu mengandung energy alam aku baru percaya kalau itu adalah air biasa" jawab Naruko.

"Ditambah lagi tempat sekitar terlihat kering seolah belum pernah dihingapi hujan, bagaimana bisa ada genangan air" tambah Kakashi.

"Kalau aku hanya karena diajarkan untuk terus waspada pada sesuatu" ucap Menma menambahkan kalimat Kakashi.

"Tak aku sangka kau hebat juga bocah, oh iya katana itu sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya" ucap Tazuna.

"Katana ini dulunya milik ayahku, namanya Kojiro, aku yakin orang anda maksud adalah ayahku" jawab Naruko memberitahukan Tazuna.

"Heh pantas kau hebat" puji Tazuna, terlihat Naruko tersenyum mendengarnya, yah siapa yang tidak senang ketika mendapatkan pujian.

"Kurang ajar, kalian berani menipu kami" ucap mereka, kedua ninja Kiri itu marah dan langsung berlari mendekat kearah mereka, dengan cepat mereka mengencangkan rantai baja mereka yang sangat tajam itu dan berlari ke arah Naruko, yang menurut mereka paling lemah karena tidak merasakan adanya chakra dalam diri Naruko.

Namun Sasuke tidak tinggal diam ia langsung melindungi Naruko dan merapalkan segel tangan.

" **Katon Horotora**!" setelah itu Sasuke pun menyemburkan element api klas A ia dapat melakukannya karena latihan keras dengan Fugaku dan ini adalah jurus api yang ia ciptakan sendiri, dengan cepat Sasuke mengumpulkan chakra dan memuntahkannya melalui mulut lalu tercipta Harimau api yang berlari dengan cepat kearah musuh dan ukuran dari harimau api itu terus membesar setiap satu meter, dua ninja Kiri itu kaget, namun dengan cepat mencegah api Sasuke dengan jutsu elemen air mereka.

" **Suiton Suibakudan**!" bola air pun mereka keluarkan untuk memblok Harimau api milik Sasuke.

Kakashi cukup kaget melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan element api jenis baru "Dia baru genin dan sudah mampu menciptakan jutsu nya sendiri hebat" gumam Kakashi kagum melihat Sasuke.

{Deessssssblaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr} jutsu api dan air itu meledak dan menciptakan kabut tebal.

Menma melihat keberadaan musuh melalui bayangan suilet dari dalam kabut langsung maju kedepan dengan memasang sebuah jutsu.

"Sensei akan aku tunjukan, jutsu super yang telah kau ajarkan padaku" ucap Menma, Kakashi pun bingung dengan ucapan Menma karena seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengajarkan Menma jutsu apapun.

"Jutsu yang mana yah?" tanya Kakashi entah pada siapa.

Sasuke sedikit penasaran tentang jutsu apa yang dipelajari Menma dari Kakashi jujur ia tidak pernah tau kalau Menma ini akan diajarkan oleh Kakashi jurus rahasia.

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang dibuat penasaran namun Sakura juga.

Dan ketika kabut mulai menipis.

" **Kagebunshin no jutsu** " setelah pengucapan nama jutsunya Menma mulai berlari dan tercipta sekitar lima bunshin.

Naruko pun maju dan langsung dihadapan dua ninja Kiri itu, kedua ninja Kiri itu kaget dan mencoba menyerang Naruko dengan cakar beracunnya namun {Sring!} serangan itu meleset, Sasuke sempat khawatir akan keadaan Naruko kembali tenang ketika melihat Naruko mampu menghindarinya {Trank!} rantai baja tajam milik mereka hancur oleh Naruko.

Berikutnya Menma melanjutkan serangan.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Menma mengambil perhatian.

Kedua ninja Kiri itu kembali kaget ketika melihat Menma berlari ke arah mereka, salah satu dari mereka maju menyerang Menma salah satunya menyerang Naruko, hal itu terjadi karena mereka sudah terpisah dari rantai yang menyatukan mereka.

"Heh" ucap Menma meremehkan " **Hengge Harem no jutsu** "Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Menma secara otomatis ke lima bunshinnya berubah menjadi wanita telanjang.

Hal itu membuat Tazuna tercengang, Sakura membelalakan mata lalu menatap Kakashi, seolah olah Kakashilah yang mengajari Menma jutsu itu.

"Sensei apa jutsu itu yang kau ajarkan?" tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi.

"Entah aku sendiri tidak ingat kalau pernah mengajari Menma satu jutsupun" jawab Kakashi.

"Heeeeeh" ucap mereka, Tazuna pun tersenyum dan mengatakan.

"Sungguh jutsu yang berseni"

Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke menatap jijik ke arah Tazuna karena mereka menganggap pelanggan mereka bukan hanya kakek pemabuk namun juga mesum.

 **kembali ke pertarungan.**

Ninja Kiri itu kaget melihat jutsu milik Menma, hidungnya langsung mimisan ia tidak menyangka akan melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya namun ia tidak sadar kalau Menma yang asli ada dibelakannya dengan sebuah segel tangan, secara tiba tiba para bunshin Menma menghilang.

"Eh" gumam ninja Kiri itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Jurus rahasia Konoha" ucap Menma dari belakang.

Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura kaget mendengar ucapan itu dan mereka melihat Menma memasang sebuah segel tangan yang sangat familiyar buat Kakashi.

"Itukan" ucap Kakashi yang tidak menyangka, dengan pandangan tercengang.

"Sasuke dan Sakura jadi menatap Serius Menma, mereka penasaran jutsu macam apa yang Menma pelajari dari Kakashi.

Sang ninja Kiri itu kaget dan menatap ke arah belakang.

" **Derita Seribu Tahun!** " teriak Menma sambil mengarahkan jari tengah dan telunjuk dari tangan kanan dan Kiri nya dengan cepat ke arah bokong musuh, ninja Kiri yang kena Tosbol oleh Menma langsung terlempar tinggi keudara.

{Doooooooooooooooong!}

Sakura dan Sasuke swedrop melihat kelakuan Menma.

'Ternyata ia meniru taijutsu Kakashi yang itu' batin Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Yeeeee, baru kali ini jutsu itu berhasil dengan sempurna!" teriak absurb Menma dengan gembira.

Sedangkan Tazuna hanya mengedutkan matanya berkali kali saat melihat jurus Menma dan {Braak} Shinobi ninja Kiri yang terlempar keudara oleh Menma harus rela wajahnya menghantam tanah akibat jatuh dari langit derita.

Ke arah Naruko.

Terlihat Naruko masih asik menghindari dan menangkis semua serangan musuh.

"Lambat lambat, apa hanya segitu, heh tidak kena, sayang sekali" ucap Naruko menghina semua serangan musuh yang meleset {Teng!} Naruko menahan serangan terakhir dari ninja kiri itu dengan katananya {Sret} tiba tiba Naruko berada dibelakang musuh.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuu!" teriak emosi ninja Kiri itu menatap ke arah Naruko, namun secara tiba tiba kepala ninja kiri itu lepas dari lehernya.

" **Hiken Kubikiri** " gumam Naruko lalu menyarungkan pedangnya {Jraaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssss!} darah musuh berhaburan dan mengotori pakaian Naruko.

Menma, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura dan Tazuna, menatap ngeri Naruko yang kelewat kuat tersebut.

"Tazuna-san, kenapa ada ninja dalam misi ini?" tanya Kakashi pada Tazuna.

"Kakashi-sensei saya tau Tazuna-dono adalah warga miskin, ia membutuhkan bantuan ninja kelas atas, namun tidak bisa karena faktor ekonomi" ucap Naruko yang tiba tiba mendekat kearah mereka.

"Saske-sama apa anda baik baik saja, saat menggunakan ninjutsu kelas atas seperti tadi?" tanya Naruko pada Sasuke.

"Em aku sudah terbiasa" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura makin iri melihatnya.

'Sialan lagi lagi dia berhasil mencari perhatian Sasuke' batin Sakura merasa kalah dengan Naruko.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, Naruko pun menatap Sasuke.

"Seperti yang anda lihat aku baik baik saja" jawab Naruko.

"Ya kau memang baik, tapi apa tidak masalah jika tubuhmu penuh darah begitu" ucap Sasuke lagi.

Naruko menatap tubuhnya yang benar benar dipenuhi darah.

"Hn aku hanya perlu membersihkan tubuhku saja bukan" ucap Naruko pada Sasuke, Sasuke pun mengangguk, Naruko tersenyum, dan mengambil sebuah Tisu di didalam tasnya, lalu mulai membersihan wajah dan rambutnya yang ternodai darah, meski tidak sepenuhnya bersih setidaknya sudah tidak terlalu seram tampilannya, hanya saja noda darah dibaju seragam Naruko yang jadi masalah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruko.

"Sempurna" jawab Menma, "Hanya saja bajumu masih kotor" tambah Mena lagi..

"Bagaimana bisa seorang pembantu sepertimu berlumuran darah seperti itu, atau jangan jangan kau yang membantai semua klan Uchiha" ucap pedas Sakura lagi.

Sasuke ingin marah namun ia urungkan karena Naruko secara tiba tiba berada dihadapan Sakura dan pedangnya dekat dengan tenggorokan gadis pink itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura bocah ninja ingusan, aku ini seorang Samurai, aku selalu melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi tuanku, aku bahkan siap berkorban nyawa untuk kehidupan Sasuke dan keluarganya, bahkan aku rela hampir mati waktu itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke, jadi kau yang sejak awal memiliki hidup bahagia tidak akan tau bagaimana penderitaanku" ucap Naruko dan hal itu terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka. lalu Naruko menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

{Glek} Sakura hanya bisa menelan air liurnya dengan sulit.

"Jika kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku dan Sasuke-sama menjadi tidak nyaman, bersiaplah untuk kehilangan kepala Sakura-dono" ucap Naruko.

Pada saat itu suana menjadi sangat tegang Kakashi tidak tau bagaimana cara menenangkan suasana yang sangat runyam ini.

 **Bersambung**


	13. Chapter 13

**Samurai Maid**

 **Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Sasuke Uchiha, {Assassin, Arthuria Pendragon}**

 **Skill Konsep: [Assassin(Fate Stay Night UBW)]**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Tema: Maid, Super Power, Full Power, Matrial Arts, Samurai, ninja**

 **#Flash_Back**

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura bocah ninja ingusan, aku ini seorang Samurai, aku selalu melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi tuanku, aku bahkan siap berkorban nyawa untuk kehidupan Sasuke dan keluarganya, bahkan aku rela hampir mati waktu itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke, jadi kau yang sejak awal memiliki hidup bahagia tidak akan tau bagaimana penderitaanku" ucap Naruko dan hal itu terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka. lalu Naruko menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

{Glek} Sakura hanya bisa menelan air liurnya dengan sulit.

"Jika kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku dan Sasuke-sama menjadi tidak nyaman, bersiaplah untuk kehilangan kepala Sakura-dono" ucap Naruko.

pada saat itu suana menjadi sangat tegang Kakashi tidak tau bagaimana cara menenangkan suasana yang sangat runyam ini.

 **Start Story**

Namun dengan santai Naruko tersenyum dan mengatakan sebuah kata yang tidak disangka sangka.

"Maaf aku terlalu terbawa suasana, lain kali tolong jangan bahas masalah itu lagi, Sakura, aku tidak merasa memiliki masalah ataupun dendam denganmu, ataupun mencari permusuhan, jadi aku mohon jangan kau buat aku marah, aku tidak ingin pedang ini memakan darah orang yang tak bersalah" ungkap Naruko lalu ia menatap ke arah lain lalu mengucek sedikit matanya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama-maaf hamba tidak bisa menahan diri, dan maaf karena hampir membunuh anggota team anda Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruko, yang tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir.

Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah akibat perkataannya ia melihat Naruko sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

Mereka pun akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan, namun Kakashi masih menanyakan hal itu pada Tazuna.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Maid-san tadi, aku ini adalah orang miskin yang butuh bantuan ninja, kami membutuhkan kalian untuk mengawalku untuk membuat jempatan, aku selalu dihalang halangi oleh Gotou pengusaha kaya disana untuk membuat jempatan, agar semua usaha atau pekerjaan kami terhalang, untuk masuk jasa pelayaran menggunakan kapal harganya sangat mahal, itu juga ulah Gotou, ia takut kalau jempatan itu jadi maka"

"Oke cukup aku mengerti, sekarang pertannyaan kedua" ucap Kakashi menjeda ucapannya. "Kenapa kau memilih desa kami, sementara desamu itu berdekatan dengan desa kiri?" tanya Kakashi pada Tazuna.

"Itu terlalu mustahil jika aku menyewa ninja Kiri, karena kami takut Gatou telah menyewa ninja dari desa kiri jadi dari pada cari mati ih baik kami meminta bantuan pada desa yang lebih baik, dan aku mengerti jika kalian ingin menghentika misi ini, kalian boleh pergi, lagi pula ini bukan salah kalian, saat aku pulang tinggal nama,anak perempuanku pasti sangat sedih dan cucuku pasti akan menangis sepanjang malam, tappi itu juga bukan salah kalian, lalu aku yakin dengan begitu anakku pasti akan membenci seluruh ninja konoha dan itu juga bukan salah kalian" jawab Tazuna.

Kakashi jadi gelabakan ia tidak ingin nama baik ninja Konoha hilang hanya karena gagal dalam misi ini.

"Baiklah baiklah kami mengerti" ucap Kakashi ia tidak tahan mendengar ucapan Tazuna yang seolah menyinggung mereka dan mengatakan mereka sebagai ninja yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

'Yes aku yang menang' Batin Tazuna.

Sementara itu diperjalanan Kakashi memperhatikan Naruko yang terus saja murung tidak seperti tadi selalu berwajah ceria, Kakashi pun memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang membuat hatiku tidak nyaman, maukah kau membantuku, untuk menghilangkan suasana suram ini" jawab Kakashi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke bingung akan maksud Kakashi dan mendekat ke arah Kakashi dan bertanya.

"Maksud sensei?"

"Haaah, Lihat dia" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk Naruko yang nampak murung dan memikirkan sesuatu. "Karena kaulah yang paling dekat dengannya, maka aku minta padamu agar kau menghiburnya, aku benar benar tidak tahan melihat wajah suramnya itu" jawab Kakashi melalui bisikan.

"Haaah, tanpa kau suruhpun aku pasti melakukannya kalau aku bisa, tapi aku belum pernah menghibur orang jadi mana mungkin aku melakukannya" jawab Sasuke, pada Kakashi.

Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melakukannya" ucap Menma yang tiba tiba berada di dekat mereka, Sasuke menatap Menma dengan santai dan kalau diingat ingat Menma itu sudah memiliki seseorang yang mencintainya, jadi harusnya ia tidak khawatir kalau Menma akan merebut Naruko darinya dan akhirnya ia pun mengijinkan.

"Silahkan" jawab Sasuke.

Menma pun mendekati Naruko dan langsung menyapanya untuk mengajak bicara, "Hey, Naruko" sapa Menma dengan lembut.

Naruko menatap ke arah Menma dan tersenyum "Hei, ada apa Menma-kun?" tanya Naruko pada Menma.

"Kenapa wajahmu murung apa ada masalah?" tanya Menma pada Naruko.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedikit kepikiran tentang sesuatu" jawab Naruko.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tak usah terlalu memikirkannya karena jika kau memikirkannya terus, ekspresimu yang suram itu membuat Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke menjadi tidak nyaman" sahut Menma pada Naruko.

Naruko pun mencoba untuk tersenyum dan saat ia tersenyum Menma ikut tersenyum, karena ia bisa mengembalikan senyum seseorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudara alias kakak baginya.

"Naruko-chan kau itu sudah seperti kakakku sendiri jadi jangan sedih apalagi sampai menangis dihadapanku, karena itu akan membuatku sedih" ucap Menma sambil tersenyum.

"Em terimakasih Menma" ucap Naruko dengan senyum manisnya.

Akhirnya perjalanan mereka berjalan dengan tenang tanpa adanya rasa Khawatir. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah perahu dengan seseorang yang diatasnya.

"Tazuna-san, akhirnya kau mendapatkan ninja, kami harap kalian mau bekerja sama meski bayarannya tidak sesuai" ucap sang nelayan.

"Ah kami harap kami bisa membantu kalian" ucap Kakashi, karena ia merasa kalau dirinya kurang persiapan untuk menghadapi musuh yang mungkin adalah seorang nukenin tingkat atas.

 **Diperjalanan kemudian.**

Naruko tersenyum melihat pemandangan sungai yang diselimuti kabut, Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihat Naruko, tersenyum sambil memainkan air sungai.

"Sasuke sama seandainya, aku bisa menjadi lebih berguna, seandainya aku memiliki chakra dan menjadi lebih kuat, aku yakin aku pasti bisa menghentikan Itachi" gumam kesedihan Naruko yang terdengar Oleh Sasuke dan yang lain. Sasuke hanya termenung mengingat kembali kejadian dimana perut Naruko ditusuk dengan pedang oleh kakaknya Itachi dan kenyataan pahit yang harus Naruko terima adalah ia tidak akan bisa mempunyai anak lagi, *Wajar Sasuke berpikir begitu karena ia tidak tau rahimnya telah diperbaiki oleh Gray*

"Sudahlah Naruko, kau tidak perlu mengingat hal hal menyedihkan itu" ucap Sasuke pada Naruko.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama aku hanya merasa tidak berguna saja saat terjadi keadaan genting waktu itu, jujur saya sempat berfikir untuk membunuh Itachi pada saat itu, aku bersyukur kau datang menghalangiku, kalau tidak entah bagaimana jadinya kalau Itachi, mati walau bagaimanapun ia adalah kakakmu" ucap Naruko.

"Naruko, hentikan, ingatlah gara gara itu pula kau hampir tewas hanya karena menyelamatkanku!" ucap Sasuke ia tidak menyangka akan baper saat Naruko membawa kenangan masa lalu yang pahit itu, Sakura, Menma dan Kakashi langsung kaget bukan main ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke soal gadis itu sempat hampir mati hanya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke, bahkan Tazuna juga tidak menyangka akan hal itu.

Wajah Naruko mengalir sebuah air mata, "Sasuke-sama, aku menjadi selalu baik padamu itu karena aku memiliki alasan, entah kenapa pirasatku mengatakan kalau kita tidak akan bisa bersama dalam waktu yang lama" ucap Naruto yang tak peduli dimana ia dan ada berapa orang yang mendengar ucapannya.

"Jujur hatiku sangat sesak saat berpisah denganmu dan juga hilangnya Itachi dari keluargamu, walau bagaimanapun, aku ingin Itachi-sama kembali, dan kita bisa meraasakan kembali indahnya kenangan bersama, namun itu hanya sekedar harapan, harapan sang pelayan agar keluarga majikannya bisa seidah dulu, sedamai dulu" jawab Naruko, air matanya terus menetes.

"Aku tidak menyangka pada saat itu Itachi tega ingin membunuh ayah dan ibumu, aku yang melihat itu langsung menendang wajahnya dan menantangnya bertarung, pada saat itu pertarungan hidup dan mati pertamaku, aku tidak bisa melupakannya, bagaimana Itachi ingin membunuhku, sementara aku ingin menyadarkannya dari kendali seseorang yang entahlah siapa" ucap Naruto.

'Jadi kakak dikendalikan oleh orang lain' batin Sasuke.

"Jika tidak dikendalikan, mustahil untuk orang sebaik Itachi ingin membunuh keluarganya sendiri" ucap Naruko seolah menjawab pertanyaan hati Sasuke. "AKu benar benar pelayan yang tak berguna, apa sebaiknya aku mati saja, hanya gara gara di singgung sedikit sudah ingin membunuh, mungkin aku sudah mulai gila hingga tidak bisa mengendalikan amarah" tambah Naruko air matanya terus terusan mengalir tanda ia tidak ingin akhir yang begini, Aku aku aku" tangan Naruko bergetar hebat, tanda ia benar benar terbawa suasana akan perkataannya sendiri.

Sasuke yang terus mendengarkan curhatan hati Naruko langsung bergetar, tubuhnya mengisaratkan perasaan bersalahnya dan juga perasaan sedihnya, bukan hanya Sasuke, Sakura, Menma, Kakashi, Tazuna dan juga orang yang membawa mereka hanya bisa tercengang, tanpa sadar air mata mereka menetes seolah mereka melihat gambaran kehidupan Maid yang bekerja dirumah Sasuke, Menma menjadi mengerti soal ucapan terakhir Sasuke dalam perkenalan, yang dimana ia akan menendang bokong seseorang dan membawanya untuk bersujud meminta maaf pada seseorang, ternyata adalah kakaknya.

Sakura jadi mengetahui kenapa Sasuke menjadi lebih murung dari pada sebelumnya, yah sebelumnya Sasuke itu sangat periang apa lagi saat bersama dengan Menma, yah Sasuke dan Menma menjadi teman baik, ketika Sasuke berbicara dengan Menma mengenai seseorang, dan Menma menjawab, *aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak tidak lebih, meskipun ia cantik dan baik hati, entah mengapa, gadis yang sudah masuk dalam karakter impianku tidak bisa kucintai, mungin karena aura seorang kakak yang baik menguar ditubuhnya, sehingga aku hanya bisa menganggapnya kakak yang baik* yah dan gadis yang Menma maksud adalah Naruko, Naruko adalah gadis yang di cintai dan disayangi oleh Sasuke, namun dalam sebuah kejadian, Sasuke salah paham dan membuat ia mengatakan kebalikan dari perasaannya pada Naruko, yang menyebabkan perut Naruko harus ditembus Tantou beracun Itachi.

Air mata Naruko pada saat itu mengalir membasahi wajahnya, matanya memerah, "Aku benar benar bisa mengacau misi ini, maaf telah mengganggu Sasuke-sama dan yang lain" ucap Naruko, Naruto memang tidak pernah membayangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan bagaimana cara ia berkelakuan, apa yang harus ia lakukan dan memasang sifat seperti apa saat menjadi wanita, namun, Naruto menatap maju kedepan, melihat statusnya yang tinggi dalam pekerjaan rumah tangga, ia pun langsung memilkirkan ingin memiliki istri yang bagaimana saat masih lelaki, tentunya baik hati, suka menolong pandai masak, dan itulah yang ia lakukan, ia melakukan semua yang di inginkannya dalam mencari tipe wanita idamannya, namun ia tidak menyangka dapat memainkan peran itu terlalu jauh, ia juga tidak menyangka peran itu dapat ia mainkan dengan sempurna, bahkan ia sampai lupa seperti apa dirinya yang dulu.

Sasuke langsung maju dan memeluk pelan Naruko, Sakura cukup kaget melihat hal itu, tubuh Naruko yang bergetar mulai tenang, Sasuke membisikan sebuah kalimat penenang yang ia rancang sejak tadi, ia ingin membuat Naruko, tenang, ia tidak tau apakah dengan cara ini ia mampu membuat gadis berpakaian maid dengan gaya rambut pony tail berwarna biru ini menjadi tenang atau tidak.

"Naruko, diamlah biarlah yang lalu berlalu, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan" ucap Sasuke dengan mata yang meneteskan air mata "Soal Kakak, biar aku yang membawanya pulan, aku yakin aku bisa membawanya pulang dan kita akan bersama seperti dulu, jangan pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri disini dengan Harakiri atau semacamnya, aku ingin au tetap berada disampingku, selalu menghiburku, jangan kau pergi dariku, karena kau adalah cahayaku dalam gelap, hanya kau yang mengerti diriku" ucap Sasuke.

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya "Sasuke-sama aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu meskipun aku mau, karena kita adalah dua orang yang berbeda, kau adalah menjikanku dan aku hanyalah pelayanmu" ucap Naruko.

"Sudahlah neesan jangan kau biarkan kami terus terusan merasa sedih dengan mendengar kisahmu itu" ucap Menma yang air matanya juga mengalir namun ia tutupi dengan membasuh mukanya dengan air.

Naruko sedikit tersenyum namun pandangannya masih sendu ia menatap bayangan dirinya di air sungai.

"Naruko, kau adalah pelayan terbaikku, aku sayang padamu, aku tidak ingin kau pergi, kau begitu setia, kau selalu ada disaat aku, membutuhkanmu, kau selalu ada dihatiku, hanya kau yang mengerti diriku selain ayah dan ibuku, jika kau tiada maka keluarga kami tidak akan hidup lagi, semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu, begitu serius, begitu menegangkan, tidak ada canda tawa, tanpamu, keluargaku jadi sangat berbeda" ucap Sasuke.

Naruko mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menatap ke arah Sasuke lalu menyentilkan telunjuknya ke dahi Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama, rasa rasanya, kadang kita tidak akan bisa menolak garisan takdir yang terjadi, seperti waktu itu dimana aku ingin merubah kejadian yang ada didepanku menjadi lebih baik, ujung ujungnya tetap sama yaitu Itachi meninggalkan desa, ini hanya masalah waktu, aku tidak tau penyebab yang membuat kita berpisah, namun jika waktunya sudah sampai, kau pun tidak akan bisa merubahnya" ucap Naruko, kata kata bijak yang Naruko keluarkan itu membuat semua orang bingung, mereka berfikir Naruko mampu melihat gambaran masa depannya.

"Kakakmu identik dengan burung gagak, waktu sebelum kejadian malam itu, disaat aku mencuci aku mendapatkan pertanda dan pirasat buruk, berupa burung gagak yang hampir menyerangku, wadah cucian jatuh dan pakaian Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama lah yang kotor, karena aku terus kepikiran soal pirasat dan pertanda buruk itu, aku pun meminta ijin untuk mengambil katanaku, dan akhirnya, malam itu Itachi datang dan hampir mengotori pakaian ayah dan ibumu dengan darah, aku berhasil mencegahnya namun sebagai gantinya aku hampir kehilangan nyawa, setelah itu taklama saat aku siuman, aku mendapat pirasat dan pertanda buruk lagi, dimana aku melihat se ekor ular menggigit dirimu dalam mimpiku" jawab Naruko pada saat itu ia tidak ingin merahasiakan pirasatnya.

"Itu artinya seorang Shinobi dengan kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan ular akan membahayakanku" tebak Sasuke.

Naruko menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau semuanya menjadi tidak jelas, aku tidak bisa memprediksikan apapun dari pertanda pertnda yang ada, memang selalu akan ada hubungannya, namun sangatlah sulit untuk mengetahui, apakah itu cuma mimpi buruk biasa atau memang pertanda dari tuhan" gumam Naruko.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah pelabuhan kecil, Tazuna dan yang lain di turunkan disana, Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

 **Sementara itu di desa konoha.**

"Hoy Kojiro menurutmu, bagaimana kalau kita besan, yah dengan menjodohkan anak kita berdua hubungan kita akan semakin dekat iyakan ucap Fugaku pada saat itu sambil minum teh menatap istrinya, istri Kojiro dan istri Minato sedang membicarakan sesuatu alias bergosip.

"Fugaku-san yang kau ucapkan kelihatannya boleh juga, karena dari yang kulihat Sasuke dan Naruko-chan begitu saling akrab dan menyayangi satu sama lain" tambah Kojiro.

"Tapi jangan lupa mengundang sahabat lamamu ini lo" tiba tiba Minato muncul di tengah tengah mereka.

"Hokage-sama" ucap Kojiro menunduk hormat pada Minato.

"Sudahlah sudahlah, tak usah menunduk aku datang bukan sebagai Hokage tapi sebagai teman, jadi tidak usah ada penyambutan formal" ucap Minato yang melihat istrinya begitu akrab dengan warga baru.

"Jujur aku juga sangat senang, atas kedatangan anakmu kedesa kami, soalnya, berkat anakmu, anak ku, memiliki semangat hidup yang tinggi, selalu berlatih dan tidak mau kalah dengan yang lain, anakmu seperti sudah menjadi sosok kakak untuk anakku" ucap Minato sambil meminum secangkir teh.

"Ah, anak kami adalah orang yang begitu periang dan pengertian, ia juga orang yang murah senyum, kalau ia mewek semua orang yang berada disekitarnya pasti ikutan, karena ia hanya akan menangis jika hal yang ia alami benar benar menyedihkan" jawab Kojiro.

"Ah anakmu sungguh kuat, pasti karena ayah dan ibunya seorang kesatria pedang yang hebat" sahut Fugaku.

"Mungkin"

"Hoy kalau anak kalian menikah jangan lupa mengundang aku dan keluargaku" ucap Minato.

"Iya iya cerewet, lagi pula ini baru rencana" ucap kesal Fugaku.

"Hehehehehe"

 **Kembali ke tempat Naruko dan yang lain.**

"Kakashi, apa anda tau tentang seorang boronan hebat Kirigakure?" tanya Naruko.

"Hn ada banyak, siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Kakashi.

"Zabuza" jawab Naruko.

Semua orang menatap ke arah Naruko, karena Naruko bisa mengenal seorang boronan dari Kiri ini benar benar mengejutkan.

"Iya aku sedikit mengenalnya, dia adalah seorang ninja Kiri yang menjadi pemegang salah satu 7 pedang Kiri, yang diberinama Kubikiri Bochou, apa ada sesuatu darinya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kita tidak mengenal siapa saja yang disewa Gato tapi, mengingat ini dekat dengan desa Kirigakure, maka ada kemungkinan ia menyewa Zabuza, satu hal yang sensei harus perhatikan, ketika Sensei melawannya" jawab Naruko sambil berjalan lurus, perasaannya sudah cukup tenang, meskipun itu masih dibalut dengan rasa was was.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan bersembunyi di dalam air karena air adalah kekuasaan para ninja Kiri, mereka menguasai banyak ninjutsu air" ucap Naruko.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" ucap Kakashi, ia tau kalau saran Naruko itu ada benarnya juga.

 **Bersambung**

 **Daftar isi**

 **. ?story_fbid=432339583883655 &id=100013228516484&ref=bookmarks**


	14. Chapter 14

**Samurai Maid**

 **Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Sasuke Uchiha, {Assassin, Arthuria Pendragon}**

 **Skill Konsep: [Assassin(Fate Stay Night UBW)]**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Tema: Maid, Super Power, Full Power, Matrial Arts, Samurai, ninja**

 **#Flash_Back**

 **Kembali ke tempat Naruko dan yang lain.**

"Kakashi, apa anda tau tentang seorang boronan hebat Kirigakure?" tanya Naruko.

"Hn ada banyak, siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Kakashi.

"Zabuza" jawab Naruko.

Semua orang menatap ke arah Naruko, karena Naruko bisa mengenal seorang boronan dari Kiri ini benar benar mengejutkan.

"Iya aku sedikit mengenalnya, dia adalah seorang ninja Kiri yang menjadi pemegang salah satu 7 pedang Kiri, yang diberinama Kubikiri Bochou, apa ada sesuatu darinya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kita tidak mengenal siapa saja yang disewa Gato tapi, mengingat ini dekat dengan desa Kirigakure, maka ada kemungkinan ia menyewa Zabuza, satu hal yang sensei harus perhatikan, ketika Sensei melawannya" jawab Naruko sambil berjalan lurus, perasaannya sudah cukup tenang, meskipun itu masih dibalut dengan rasa was was.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan bersembunyi di dalam air karena air adalah kekuasaan para ninja Kiri, mereka menguasai banyak ninjutsu air" ucap Naruko.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" ucap Kakashi, ia tau kalau saran Naruko itu ada benarnya juga.

 **Start Story**

Dalam perjalanan mereka tidak ada satupun ke anehan, namun kelihatannya Menma mulai mencurigai sesuatu, ia mulai melompat kedepan dan mulai celingak celinguk, kiri kanan, Kakashi dan Tazuna pun kaget dengan tingkah Menma.

"Ada apa Menma?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sensei! Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu, Disana!" ucap keras Menma sambil melempar kunainya {Sreek}

"Hoaaaaaa" kaget Tazuna dan yang lain, sedangkan Naruko, ia hanya merasa dejavu akan kelakuan Menma, soalnya ia juga pernah melakukan hal itu untuk tampil keren dihadapan semua orang.

"Heh ternyata cuma perasatku" ucap Menma dengan gaya sok keren.

"Baka! Jangan membuat orang panik dasar bocah!" umpat Tazuna yang merasa dikerjai oleh Menma.

"Haaah, Menma tolong jangan main main, tapi semua ucapan mereka tidak didengarkan Menma, Menma malah memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk Fokus untuk mendeteksi keberadaan musuh, Kakashi yang semula ingin menghentikan Menma terhenti ketika melihat Menma mencoba untuk fokus.

Secara tiba tiba wajah Menma menjadi serius dan menatap ke arah sebuah beberapa rumput dan tanaman yang cukup lebat yang ia lihat bergoyang.

"Disana!" teriak Menma sambil melemparkan kunainya {Tek} {srerererererk} pohon tanaman itu bergerak seperti ada yang mencoba pergi dari sana, membuat, Menma Tersenyum dan akhirnya Menma dan yang lain kesana untuk memastikan siapa yang berada disana.

"Heh sudah kuduga" ucap Menma sambil berlari.

"Hoy Menma tunggu!" teriak Kakashi, Kakashi pun mengikuti Menma, melihat Kakashi mengikuti Menma, Sasuke pun juga penasaran dan akhirnya ikut lari, sedangkan Sakura karena begitu terobsesi dengan Sasuke langsung dengan cepat mengejar Sasuke.

"Saske-kun tunggu!" teriak Sakura, Tazuna swedrop ditempat akhirnya menatap ke arah Naruko yanag sejak tadi diam disampingnya dengan katana miliknya.

"Kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?" tanya Tazuna. Naruko menatap ke arah Tazuna.

"Saat mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka maka akulah yang melindungi tuan, jadi saya hanya akan kesana jika Tazuna-dono ingin ikut kesana" jawab Naruko.

Tazuna pun sedikit tersenyum ia pun berjalan menuju ke tempat Menma berlari, saat mereka berkumpul, semuanya swedrop melihat seekor kelinci terlihat begitu ketakutan dengan Kunai hampir mengenai kepalanya dan menancap di sebuah pohon.

"Heh, ternyata aku salah telah percaya pada instingmu" ucap Sasuke.

"Menma lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada kelinci malang itu" ucap Sakura marah marah.

"Menma seharusnya kau tidak main lempar, bisa saja itu kena warga biasa" ucap Kakashi menasehati, meskipun ia curiga dengan kelinci itu.

"Ahahahahahaha!, lucu sekali pertama kau membuat kami panik, tapi sekarang kau membuat se ekor kelinci, panik, berikutnya apalagi yang akan kau buat panik bocah ninja!" hina Tazuna, namun Menma tidak peduli ia menatap tajam kelinci tersebut, kelinci berwarna putih yang biasanya hanya ada pada saat musim dingin, tapi biasa berada di sini, yah Menma telah mempelajari beberapa ilmu ninja, tentu saja ia jauh lebih waspada dari pada Naruto yang mudah tertipu, apalagi kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, membuat ia bisa belajar dari apa yang di ajarkan orang tuanya, Menma memang lemah dalam praktek, tapi sangat bersaing dalam hal tertulis atau teori, dengan Sasuke.

"Sensei, saat melihat kelinci ini saya semakin curiga, kalau kita sejak tadi di awasi" ucap Menma, ia terlihat begitu waspada. Kakashi tidak bisa untuk berkata tidak mungkin karena apa yang Menma katakan pada dasarnya adalah benar adanya. Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah serius sahabatnya itu langsung ikut waspada ia mencoba meningkatkan seluruh insting dan juga sensornya, ia mengaktifkan mata Sharinggan miliknya yang sudah 3 tomoe.

Sedangkan Naruko langsung menyiapkan katananya.

"Semuanya menghindar!" perintah Kakashi dan benar saja saat mereka menghindar sebuah pedang besar terbang melayang ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah Tazuna, Naruko yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam dan langsung berada dihadapan Tazuna menatap tajam pedang besar yang mengarah ke arah Tazuna, Sasuke, Sakura, Menma, Kakashi, bahkan Tazuna kaget melihat Naruko memilih melindungi Tazuna dari pada dirinya sendiri.

" **Suzume Sashi!** " {Trank!} setelah itu sebuah tebasan cepat kearah atas dengan tenaga yang sangat tinggi berhasil melempar pedang besar itu ke arah atas {Tak} pedang besar itu menancap kuat di kayu.

"Haaah hampir saja, terimakasih bocah" ucap Tazuna, Naruko tersenyum dan menatap ke arah pedang besar tersebut dan tiba tiba seseorang berdiri di gagang pedang itu, yah dialah sang pemilik pedang namanya Momochi Zabuza.

"Kakashi-sensei" sahut Sakura melihat Zabuza.

"Hn aku tau, dia sangat berbahaya, kalian berempat lindungi Tazuna biar aku yang menghadapinya" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah!" dengan serentak Menma dan Sasuke bersama Sakura langsung melindungi Tazuna bersama dengan Naruko yang telah mencabut katana miliknya.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Menma, ingat yang kita pelajari sewaktu survival Traning?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang saatnya Team Works" ucap Menma.

"Bagus sekali" sahut Kakashi.

"Heh pantas mereka berdua tidak bisa membunuh pak tua itu ternyata, orang yang mengawalnya adalah salah satu Jonin terbaik Konoha, Kakashi no Sharinggan" ucap Zabuza pada saat itu.

"Sharinggan apa maksudnya?" gumam tanya Sasuke, yah karena yang Sasuke tau hanya klan Uchiha saja yang bisa memilikinya.

{Trek} Naruko mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang katana Kojiro yang telah diberikan padanya, 'Kojiro, meskipun kau bukan ayah kandungku, tapi saat kau datang sebagai orang tuaku aku merasa bahagia, pedang pemberianmu, akan aku gunakan sebaik mungkin, lihatlah, dengan kehormatan seorang samurai, aku akan menggunakan pedang ayah untuk membantu orang banyak, tak akan aku biarkan ada seorang pun yang mati' batin Naruko.

"Heh lalu kau sendiri, Zabuza, tak aku sangka kau akan bekerja pada pengusaha licik itu, seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin sepertimu bisa tunduk dihadapan orang seperti Gato, sungguh memalukan" ucap Kakashi.

"Heh, sudahlah Kakashi, kau tidak akan pernah tau apa saja yang aku perlukan, aku tidak pernah tunduk pada siapapun, aku bekerja padanya karena aku membutuhkan uang darinya" jawab Zabuza yang sudah menyiapkan segel tangan.

Kakashi pun menyentuh penutup matanya ia bersiap untuk membukanya, karena ia tau, lawannya bukanlah orang sembarangan yang bisa ia kalahkan dengan satu mata. Melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi membuat Zabuza sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" **Kirigakure no jutsu** " setelah itu kabut mulai muncul dan menutupi pandangan, kabut muncul dengan cepat, hal ini dikarenakan mereka berada di dekat lautan dan saat ini cuaca sedang lagi dingin dinginnya, akibat jutsu dari Zabuza, sedikit demi sedikit jarak pandang mereka berkurang, Kakashi langsung melepaskan penutup matanya dan menatap ke arah Zabuza dengan pandangan serius matanya menangkap keberadaan Zabuza.

"Ahahaahahahaha, kalian harus tau kalau kalian bukan tandinganku, bahkan ketika aku masih geninpun aku yakin kalian tidak bisa mengalahkanku" ucap Zabuza.

"Cih apa maksudmu dengan mengucapkan itu Kono yaro!" teriak Menma yang tidak suka di remehkan.

"Heh bagaimana kalian bocah ingusan bisa lulus akademi?" tanya Zabuza pada mereka dengan nada serak dan dingin ia terus menebarkan killing intensnya, saat ini tubuh Sasuke, Sakura dan Menma secara perlahan langsung bergetar menahan rasa takut. Naruko jangan ditanya, meskipun tidak memiliki chakra, namun Gray telah memodifikasi tubuhnya yang dulu hanya boneka mainan gadis menjadi manusia, dan kekuatan fisiknya adalah, kekuatan fisik Naruto remaja saat pertarungan terahirnya dengan Sasuke, yang dikalikan dengan jumblah chakranya dan juga Kyuubi pada saat itu, bisa dibayangkan betapa besarnya kekuatan fisik dan mental Naruko, bahkan bisa dipastikan, Guy yang dalam mode Shimon atau gerbang kematian dapat bertarung imbang dengan Naruko. Namun bukan berarti Naruko tidak memiliki kelemahan, kelemahannya adalah perasaan dan juga bagian internalnya yang tidak akan bisa menolak genjutsu. Mentalnya memang sekeras baja, namun perasaannya yang bisa dikatakan tidak rela orang mati dihadapannya membuatnya, bisa terbunuh hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang lain, hal ini terbukti dalam kasus ia menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, kalian jauh lebih kuat dari yang kalian tau, kalian hanya perlu latihan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan kalian" sahut Kakashi ia langsung mencoba mencari keberadaan Zabuza dengan kekuatan mata sahabatnya itu.

Naruko ia memejamkan matanya, lalu menyarungkan katananya, lalu kembali membuka matanya, tatapan mata Naruko menajam dan ia melihat seluruh pergerakan energy yang terselimut dalam kabut, Naruko akhirnya melihat Zabuza mendekata ke arah mereka dengan sangat cepat bukan hanya cepat namun juga tidak terdengar, dalam penglihatan Naruko begitu samar, karena jenis energy yang mengalir dikabut sama dengan energy yang mengalir ditubuh Zabuza, jadi agak sulit untuk mencari tahu itu hanya Kabut atau Zabuza yang bergerak, namun, karena Naruko mampu melihat pergerakan energy membuat Naruko, tau itu adalah Zabuza, karena pergerakan energy itu sama seperti cara manusia bergerak, namun, tetap, Naruko cukup kesulitan, hingga saat jarak mereka sudah 8 cm, baru Naruko mengetahuinya.

{Srriiing, Trank} katana Naruko beradu dengan pedang besar Zabuza. "Bagus sekali Naruko, Diam disana biar aku yang melanjutkan" ucap Kakashi pada Naruko yang sudah muncul dibelakang Zabuza dengan memberikan sebuah ancaman berupa kunai yang menempel dileher Zabuza.

"Heh" {Ceplas!} tubuh Zabuza berubah menjadi air lalu muncul dibelakang Kakashi dan menebasnya, Kakashi terkena tebas, Sasuke, Sakura dan Menma tercengang melihatnya, tubuh Kakashi terbelah dua dengan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Zabuza yang semula ingin tertawa langsung kaget melihat Naruko berada dihadapannya dan menyiapkan sebuah serangan.

" **Shimbire Namazu!** " dengan cepat Naruko memberikan sebuah tebasan melintang Horizontal dari kiri bawah ke kanan bawah yang jika tidak dengan cepat dihindari maka kakimu akan putus oleh katana super tajam itu, dengan kecepatan tebas yang luar biasa, Katana itu mengeluarkan cahaya berpendar biru, Zabuza yang melihat jalur tebasan Naruko mengarah ke kakinnya dengan cepat mengambil keputusan untuk melompat, akhirnya tebasan Naruko meleset, Zabuza melompat ke arah sungai, namun sebelum ia jatuh ke tanah dekat pinggir sungai sebuah bola api besar mengarah kepadanya.

"Apa bagaimana mungkin?!" ucap tak percaya Zabuza melihat Kakashi masih hidup dan menyemburkan bola api ke arahnya, dengan cepat Zabuza menangkis bola api itu dengan pedangnya, {Blaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} bola api itu meledak dan akhirnya ketika Zabuza jatuh ketanah, terlihat pedang miliknya berwarna merah menyala, menandakan betapa panasnya api yang disemburkan Kakashi.

"Cih boleh juga kau Kakashi, tak aku sangka kau juga menggunakan Mizubunshin, namun dengan durasi perubahan lebih lama" ucap Zabuza melihat mayat Kakashi yang ia belah itu hancur menjadi air.

"Kakashi-sensei, kami akan membantu!" ucap Menma dan Sasuke yang langsung berada dihadapan Kakashi.

"Kalian" ucap Kakashi.

"Tak apa, Kakashi-dono, Sasuke-sama dan Menma-kun kurasa bisa menghadapi dia asal dengan arahan darimu, aku dan Sakura akan menjaga Tazuna jadi fokuslah pada pertarungan" ucap Naruko.

Kakashi mengangguk dan menatap wajah Sasuke dan Menma yang terlihat memasang senyum persaingan yang cukup tinggi.

"Baiklah murid muridku, tunjukan peforma kalian sebagai seorang ninja!" ucap Kakashi pada Menma dan Sasuke.

"Ha!" sahut Sasuke dan Menma secara bersamaan, lalu mereka pun mengeluarkan segel tangan masing masing.

" **Taju Kagebunshin no jutsu!** " Menma pun mengeluarkan seratus clone absulut dengan gaya dan ekspresi masing masing.

" **Katon, Hosenka no jutsu!** " setelah itu Sasuke langsung menyemburkan ratusan bola api berukuran kecil yang terbang ke arah Zabuza, Kakashi dan bunshin bunshin Menma berlari beriringan dengan bola bola api tersebut.

Zabuza yang melihat musuh mulai menyerang tidak tinggal diam ia langsung memasang beberapa segel tangan dan akhirnya. " **Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu** " Naga air muncul menyerang burung burung api milik Sasuke lalu berikutnya Zabuza maju ke arah mereka dengan pedang miliknya yang kita tau namanya adalah Kubikiri Bouchou.

"Haaaaaaa!" teriak mereka beririringan, Kakashi dengan kunai di tangan langsung melompat dan menerjang Zabuza. Zabuza tidak tinggal diam ia langsung menangkis serangan Kakashi dengan membentangkan pedang besar dan beratnya {Deng!} tendangan Keras Kakashi mengenai pinggir pedang Zabuza, terlihat Zabuza menahan tenaga yang membentur pedangnya, langsung dengan cepat ia melempar Kakashi dengan mengangkat pedangnya dengan cepat dan kuat secara vertikal.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kakashi langsung melompat menjauh dari pedang Zabuza, lalu 5 bunshin Menma muncul dari depan dan langsung 2 diantaranya melompat ke udara mencoba menendanganya dan 3 maju langsung dengan kunai ditangan bersiap menikam Zabuza, Zabuza menyeringai melihat trick murahan itu.

"Hyaaaaaa" {wus wus} Zabuza menghindari terjangan mereka lalu {Sring!} {Dum dum} dua bunshin itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap ketika Zabuza menebasnya lalu tiga bunshin lain yang mencoba mendekati Zabuza langsung dihadang Zabuza dengan tenang , ia meningkatkan aura membunuhnya, namun sebelum Zabuza menyerang tiba tiba 3 bunshin itu menjadi asap, Zabuza sedikit heran, namun ia mengurungkan niat untuk tertawa ketika melihat ada sinar merah dibalik asap tiga bunshin itu dan juga tarasa sangat panas, dan beberapa saat kemudian terlihat api besar berbentuk naga mengarah padanya, Membuat Zabuza kaget bukan main. "Apa sial!" umpat Zabuza.

Namun sebelum Zabuza berhasil melarikan diri ternyata {pof pof pofpofpofpofpopfopopfopofopof!} puluhan asap putih muncul dan ternyata itu adalah Menma, para bunshin Menma langsung menangkap dan menahan pergerakan Zabuza, membuat Zabuza tidak bisa menghidar ataupun membuat segel tangan, "Bangsat lepaskan aku, Guaarrrrrg!" {Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr} naga api itu berhasil menyentuh tubuh Zabuza dan akhirnya membuat area tempat mereka bertarung terbakar hebat.

Kakashi melihat kerja sama Menma dan Sasuke langsung kagum, ia tidak menyangka sebuah kombinasi unik dimana Menma menciptakan bunshin untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan Sasukelah yang melakukan serangan penghabisan berupa ninjutsu api tingkat tinggi yang disebut **Karyuu endan** , Dimana Sasuke mengeluarkan elemen api berupa kobaran api merah yang menyerbar menyerupai naga yang bergerak memangsa target.

"Sasuke kau hebat bisa menggunakan ninjutsu api sekuat itu pada level Genin" puji Kakashi.

"Heh ini berkat latihan yang ku lakukan bersama dengan ayah" ucap Sasuke ia ingat dimana ia dilatih keras Fugaku untuk mengimbangi elemen api milik Itachi, ia diajari berbagai macam ninjutsu api. Dengan pelatihan yang sangat keras, inilah yang ia dapatkan.

"Saske-kun hebat!" puji Sakura pada saat itu. Sedangkan Naruko ia memasang kewaspadaan tinggi, karena baginya mustahil Zabuza dikalahkan hanya dengan cara seperti itu, Tazuna juga ikut tegang saat Naruko masih tidak melepas kewaspadaan sedikitpun.

Begitu juga Menma ia terlihat menatap tajam kobaran api dimana Zabuza berada.

"Kakashi-sensei, ini belum saatnya untuk sensei memuji kita, karena musuh belum pasti kita kalahkan" sahut Menma. Kakashi membenarkan pendapat Menma dan menajamkan penglihatannya, dan benar saja, Zabuza terlihat masih hidup dengan luka bakar yang luar biasa, namun ia terlihat begitu kesakitan, tangannya bergetar menahan berat pedang yang dibawanya.

"Uhug uhug, kuatnya, hebat juga kalian bocah!, mungkin karena Kakashi lah yang membim bing kalian" ucap Zabuza mencoba untuk tetap berdiri, mulai mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas dan sebelah nya lagi didepan wajah, ia melakukan segel tangan yang cukup unik, Kakashi yang melihat hal itu langsung mencoba mencegatnya dengan ninjutsu originalnya yaitu chidori, namun sebelum ia melakukannya, tiba tiba Zabuza menjadi tak berdaya, dan dilehernya terdapat sebuah jarum.

"Maaf bisa kalian meninggalkannya, dia, karena dia sudah mati, aku ingin kalian pergi, biar dia aku yang urus, ini masalah negara kami, jadi untuk saat ini, kalianpergilah selesaikan misi kalian, sementara aku akan membawa boronan ini" ucap seorang misterius bertopeng dengan rambut panjang dan topengnya memiliki lambang Kirigakure, denggan mengenakan pakaian serba hijau anbu itu meminta mereka untuk pergi dan ia telah mempropokasikan diri sudah membunuh Zabuza.

Naruko hanya diam, ia tidak ingin rahasia takdir dibongkar, lagi pula, Haku lah yang akan membuat Menma menjadi ninja kuat, ia tidak akan membiarkan Haku mati sebelum saatnya.

"Benarkah, bisa saja kau itu adalah anak buahnya" ucap Menma pada orang itu.

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh memeriksannya" ucap anbu Kiri tersebut. Kakashi pun maju dan menyentuh leher Zabuza.

"Hn tidak ada detak jantung, dia sudah mati" ucap Kakashi, Menma pun akhirnya tenang, begitu juga Sasuke dan Sakura, dan tentu saja Tazuna juga, sedangkan Naruko hanya memasang sedikit senyum ke arah Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawa jasatnya untuk dijadikan barang bukti" ucap Anbu tersebut membawa Zabuza pergi.

"Kalian semua kerja bagus"ucap Kakashi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Menma dan Sasuke.

Mereka berenam pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Desa tempat tinggal Tazuna, dengan santai Naruko berjalan disamping Tazuna lalu menatap Sakura dengan senyum, Sakura merasa agak gimana gitu ketika ditatap oleh Naruko, namun perasaan Sakura langsung berubah ketika Naruko mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sakura-dono, tolong maafkan kelakuan saya waktu itu, karena saya sedang banyak pikiran jadinya tak bisa mengendalikan diri" ucap Naruko dengan santai meminta maaf pada Sakura.

Sakura pun mengangguk dan memegang uluran tangan Naruko dan dengan bersalamannya tangan mereka berdua, maka terjalinlah persahabatan antar gadis Samurai dan gadi Ninja.

 **Kembali ke konoha.**

Terlihat Fugaku, Minato dan Kojiro sedang berada di kantor hokage dan sedang menatap sesuatu dengan serius.

"Jadi kau mengundang kami berdua, untuk menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan mahluk mahluk menyebalkan ini" ucap Fugaku menatap nanar sesuatu yang ada di meja Hokage.

"Yah soalnya sudah dua minggu aku berusaha sendiri namun tidak berhasil"Jawab Minato menatap horor apa yang ada dimeja miliknya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau seorang Hokage sangat sibuk, hingga dalam bersenang senang mengajak kami berdua untuk membantunya agar bisa liburan" ucap Kojiro memasang ekspresi membunuh ke arah sesuatu yang ada di meja hokage tersebut.

"Ayo kita selesaikan urusan yang satu ini" ucap Minato tiba tiba memegang sebuah pulpen.

"Tentu saja" sahut Kojiro dan Fugaku yang memegang stempel desa dengan tintahnya.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak mereka bersamaan dengan teriakan itu Minato langsung menandatangani banyak dukumen yang ada dimenja miliknya di ikuti dengan Kojiro dan Fugaku yang memberikan stempel pada beberapa dukumen {srek srek srek srek} {toktoktoktoktoktok!}, ketiga bapak itu langsung bekerja keras dalam satu kantor, karena terbawa urusan sang Hokage

 **Bersambung**


	15. Chapter 15

**Samurai Maid**

 **Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Sasuke Uchiha, {Assassin, Arthuria Pendragon}**

 **Skill Konsep: [Assassin, Saber(Fate Stay Night UBW)]**

 **Weapons: The Monohoshizao Sword,**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Tema: Maid, Super Power, Full Power, Matrial Arts, Samurai, ninja**

 **#Flash_Back**

 **Kembali ke konoha.**

Terlihat Fugaku, Minato dan Kojiro sedang berada di kantor hokage dan sedang menatap sesuatu dengan serius.

"Jadi kau mengundang kami berdua, untuk menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan mahluk mahluk menyebalkan ini" ucap Fugaku menatap nanar sesuatu yang ada di meja Hokage.

"Yah soalnya sudah dua minggu aku berusaha sendiri namun tidak berhasil"Jawab Minato menatap horor apa yang ada dimeja miliknya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau seorang Hokage sangat sibuk, hingga dalam bersenang senang mengajak kami berdua untuk membantunya agar bisa liburan" ucap Kojiro memasang ekspresi membunuh ke arah sesuatu yang ada di meja hokage tersebut.

"Ayo kita selesaikan urusan yang satu ini" ucap Minato tiba tiba memegang sebuah pulpen.

"Tentu saja" sahut Kojiro dan Fugaku yang memegang stempel desa dengan tintahnya.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak mereka bersamaan dengan teriakan itu Minato langsung menandatangani banyak dukumen yang ada dimenja miliknya di ikuti dengan Kojiro dan Fugaku yang memberikan stempel pada beberapa dukumen {srek srek srek srek} {toktoktoktoktoktok!}, ketiga bapak itu langsung bekerja keras dalam satu kantor, karena terbawa urusan sang Hokage

 **Start Story**

Di dalam perjalanan panjang mereka akhirnya berhasil sampai dengan selamat, mereka berenam pun langsung menuju ke rumah Tazuna dengan rasa lelah, mereka berharap bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, dan saat Tazuna mengetok pintu seorang gadis muda muncul membuka kan pintu, dan diperkirakan kalau dia adalah anak dari Tazuna.

"Iya tunggu sebenatar" ucap suara feminim yang ada didalam rumah, dan tak lama setelah itu pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang perempuan yang lebih tepatnya ibu ibu muda yang lumaian cantik membuka pintu.

"Ah ayah jadi bagaimana, apa ayah telah berhasil?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, ini mereka, maaf baru bisa pulang sekarang, Tsunami-chan" ucap Tazuna pada ayahnya.

"Tak apa, kalian tunggu apa lagi ayo masuk" ucap Tsunami tersenyum ke arah mereka, Naruko pun mennduk hormat, lalu masuk kerumah dengan pelan ia tidak ingin masuk secara tergesa gesa kedalam rumah orang yang sedang kesusahan.

Di iringi oleh Menma, Sasuke dan Kakashi yang juga masuk secara perlahan menuju, Sakura pun juga masuk dengan pelan, ia tidak ingin terlalu mengganggu pemilik rumah.

 **Kembali ke konoha.**

"Haaaaaaah lelahnya dasar, kenapa jadi begini" ucap Kojiro yang mulai merasakan keram di otot bahunya.

"Ternyata ini jauh lebih melelahkan dari pada latihan" ucap Fugaku.

"Huh akhirnya kerjaan selesai" ucap lega Minato dengan santainya ia membaringkan wajahnya ke meja, tanda ia sudah lelah.

"Hoy lain kali jika ngajak kita jangan ngajak susah, tapi ngajak senang senang" ucap Kojiro, soalnya Kojiro udah terlalu sering menderita karena enggak bisa jalan jalan, saat dipanggil di Perang cawan suci oleh servant Caster, dan sekarang saat ia sudah bebas menjadi manusia, ia ditahan Sahabatnya hanya untuk melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Iya iya, lagipula, ini juga bukan kehendaku" ucap Minato.

"Sudahlah, lain kali jika kau memanggil kami hanya untuk melakukan hal konyol kami tidak akan mau" ucap Fugaku.

"Itu terserah kalian" ucap Minato ia begitu lelah untuk berdebat.

"Bagus" ucap Kojiro.

 **Di toko baju.**

Terlihat Arthuria, Mikoto dan Kushina ada ditoko itu seperti sedang memilih sebuah pakaian.

"Aku rasa baju ini cocok untuk anakmu Arthuria-san" ucap Mikoto mengambil sebuah gaun wanita berwarna putih, Arthuria yang melihat pakaian pilihan Mikoto jadi sedikit tersenyum, karena ia merasa, meskipun Naruko terlihat Feminim namun ia tau Naruko bakal menolak pakaian itu karena pakaian itu terlalu terbuka dan juga ketat.

"Naruko-chan tidak terlalu suka pakaian ketat dan yang terlalu terbuka, jadi maaf, kita harus mencari lagi" ucap Arthuria sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, aku tidak tau tapi apa ini cocok dengan Naruko-chan?" tanya Kushina memperlihatkan baju gadis kuil dengan celana merah panjang dan juga lebar.

Arthuria menatap serius pakaian tradisional, sekaligus keagamaan yang dipilih oleh Kushina, Arthuria hanya mengangguk.

"Hm kelihatannya ini cukup pas dengan Naruko, tapi ah sudahlah, apa masih ada yang lain?" ucap Arthuria mengambil pakaian yang disarankan Kushina lalu berkata apa masih ada yang lain.

 **Nami no kuni, bagian tempat perawatan Zabuza.**

"Tuan Zabuza, apa anda baik baik saja?" tanya Haku pada Zabuza.

"Hn aku baik baik saja" jawab Zabuza.

"Heh tak aku sangka kau dikalahkan dengan begitu mudah, kau pikir membayarmu itu murah hah, benar benar menyebalkan, jika aku tau kau bisa dikalahkan dengan begitu mudah aku tidak akan menyewamu" ucap Gato marah marah dihadapan Zabuza yang sedang sakit.

Medengar hal itu Haku tidak tinggal diam ia marah pada Gato dan langsung memberikan ancaman pada Gato ia tidak suka kalau ada yang menghina Zabuza orang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Gato-san jaga bicaramu, aku bisa saja membunuh kalian semua disini, cepat pergi atau aku bunuh kalian!" ucap marah Haku, terlihat tangan Haku terkepal erat sebuah tinju yang sebentar lagi akan menghantam wajah pembisnis cebol itu, namun Zabuza menghalanginya dengan tangannya menggenggam lengan Haku, Haku menatap ke arah Zabuza, Zabuza menggeleng.

"Kau tunggu saja nanti, saat persiapanku selesai, aku akan membunuh orang itu" ucap Zabuza pada Gato.

"Baiklah akan ku tunggu itu, tapi jika gagal lagi kau akan aku bunuh! Mengerti!" ucap Gato, lalu pergi bersama dengan anak buahnya yang lain.

"Heh angkuh sekali dia, padahal jika aku mau dia sudah mati sejak tadi" ucap Zabuza "Uhug uhug" Zabuza kembali muntah darah.

"Zabuza-sama bukankah seharusnya kita bunuh saja dia sekarang" ucap Haku.

"Belum saatnya, ia dibunuh, tunggu saat kita mendapatkan bayaran darinya pada saat itulah kita membunuh siberengsek itu" ucap Zabuza yang sebenarnya sudah muak di perintah dan diperbudak oleh Gato.

 **Di sebuah padang rumput yang luas di desa itu.**

Terlihat Menma tertidur menikmati pemandangan padang sabana ia membaringkan dirinya dihamparan rumput hijau yang lembut, sedangkan Naruko asik mencari beberapa tanaman obat, yang mungkin bisa digunakan sewaktu waktu. Setelah cukup banyak Naruko pun kembali kerumah Tazuna, awalnya ia ingin membangunkan Menma yang lagi tiduran namun saat merasakan kedatangan seseorang Naruko merubah keinginannya dan memilih pergi keruma Tazuna lebih dulu.

"Hoy hoy" ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang dengan mata agak hitam, sambil menggoyang tubuh Menma yang sedang tertidur di padang rumput. Menma membuka matanya dan melihat seorang gadis cantik tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau sudah bangun?" ucap gadis itu.

"Uaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak kaget Menma sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah gadis itu. "Dare deska?"tanya Menma mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ahahaha, maaf, namaku Haku, hn kau kelihatannya seorang ninja" ucap gadis itu.

"Ya tentu saja, perkenalkan aku adalah Menma, Uzumaki Menma, yang suatu saat akan menjadi Hokage!" seru Menma pada Haku.

"Ehehehehe, kau pasti akan menjadi ninja yang kuat" ucap Haku.

"Heh tentu saja, aku terus latihan setiap hari jadi oleh sebab itulah aku bisa kuat" jawab Menma.

"Hn apa kau tau cara lainnya untuk membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat?" tanya Haku.

"Selain latihan dan pengalaman, kurasa tidak ada" jawab Menma.

"Itu artinya kau kekurangan satu hal dalam hidupmu" ucap Haku sambil tersenyum mengusap rambut Menma, wajah Menma sedikit merona dibuatnya.

"A, apaitu?" tanya Menma.

"Ehm apa kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau lindungi atau sayangi?" tanya Haku

"Entahlah, sejauh ini belum" jawab Menma.

Haku nampak tersenyum mendengarnya "Dengar yah Menmakun, seseorang akan menjadi kuat kalau ia memiliki sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk dilindungi, karena selama kau memiliki sesuatu untuk dilindungi maka selama itu pula kau tidak akan pernah menyerah, karena jika kau menyerah maka itu sudah berakhir, dan jika kau terus berjuang kau akan menjadi kuat meskipun gagal" jawab Haku.

"Kata kata yang bagus Kak, oh iya kakak kemari mau apa?" tanya Menma, hehehe,

"Ah sampai lupa, kakak sedang mencari tanaman obat, mau bantu kakak hm?" ucap Haku sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Ah tentu saja" sahut Menma.

Akhirnya mereka berdua mencari tanaman herbal untuk Haku, Haku dan Menma pun menelusuri banyak jalan, dan mengambil banyak tanaman herbal mereka juga banyak ngobrol, ia bahkan lupa kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang, dimana ia tidak melihat Naruko lagi.

 **Di rumah Tazuna.**

Terlihat Naruko memasak bersama dengan Tsunami, mereka berdua saling berbagi satu sama lain dalam hal memasak, yah Naruko yang kemampuan memasaknya adalah A+ benar benar membuat kagum Tsunami karena Naruko mampu memasak ratusan jenis masakan yang ada di dunia, bahkan yang Tsunami belum lihatpun, dalam bahan bahan memasak, Naruko membelinya dengan uang gaji nya selama bekerja sebagai Maid keluarga Sasuke.

"Wah hebat, Naruko-chan, sejak kapan kamu pandai memasak?" tanya Tsunami yang melihat kerja Naruko dalam memasak sungguh mengesankan bahkan aroma makanannya sangat menggugah selera.

"Sejak keci aku sudah belajar memasak dengan ayah dan ibu, kakakku juga mengajariku banyak hal" jawab Naruko.

"Wah, bisa kau ajari aku memasak Naruko-chan" pinta Tsunami pada Naruko, Naruko nampak tersenyum dan mengatakan.

"Tentu saja, jika Tsunami nee-san memang menginginkannya" jawab Naruko sambil menatap Tsunami lalu tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Yeee Trimaksih Naruko!' teriak Tsunami yang langsung memeluk erat Naruko.

 **Di ruang tamu.**

"Wah bau nya nikmat sekali, siapa yang masak?" ucap tanya Tazuna entah pada siapa.

"Bukankah, anak perempuanmu itu bisa memasak, jadi ada kemungkinan dia kan" jawab Kakashi.

"Em aku yakin, masa anda lupa akan anak anda yang perempuan" tambah Sakura yang membenarkan Opini Kakashi, namun tidak bagi Sasuke, ia tau betul bau khas masakan yang tercium dari dapur itu.

"Naruko-chan, dia yang masak" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Hah mana mungkin, dia kan masih se usia dengan kita bagaimana mungkin dia yang memasak" ucap tak percaya Sakura.

"Jika tidak percaya lihat saja kedapur" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura, Kakashi dan Tazuna pun akhirnya ikut kedapur dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat kenyataan itu bahwa Naruko lah yang memasak menggunakan kursi untuk membantunya memasak, maklum anak orang 13 tahun tidak akan mungkin mencapai letak kompor yang tinggi, sedangkan Tsunami terlihat hanya mengambilkan beberapa kebutuhan Naruko dan mencatat semua yang Naruko katakan.

 **Skipe time menuju Menma**

Akhirnya Menma dan Haku telah berhasil mengambil berbagai tanaman obat, Haku pun tersenyum dan berniat pergi meninggalkan Menma.

"Dah yan Menma aku sudah selesai" ucap Haku memberikan salam perpisahan.

"Em dadah Nee-san" ucap Menma.

"Oh iya aku ini laki laki loh" ucap Haku lalu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Menma yang tercengang mendengar hal itu.

 **Bersambung**


	16. Chapter 16

**Samurai Maid  
Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Sasuke Uchiha, {Assassin, Arthuria Pendragon}  
Skill Konsep: [Assassin, Saber(Fate Stay Night UBW)]  
Weapons: The Monohoshizao Sword,  
Chapter 16  
Tema: Maid, Super Power, Full Power, Matrial Arts, Samurai, ninja  
#Flash_Back**

"Jika tidak percaya lihat saja kedapur" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura, Kakashi dan Tazuna pun akhirnya ikut kedapur dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat kenyataan itu bahwa Naruko lah yang memasak menggunakan kursi untuk membantunya memasak, maklum anak orang 13 tahun tidak akan mungkin mencapai letak kompor yang tinggi, sedangkan Tsunami terlihat hanya mengambilkan beberapa kebutuhan Naruko dan mencatat semua yang Naruko katakan.

 **Skipe time menuju Menma**

Akhirnya Menma dan Haku telah berhasil mengambil berbagai tanaman obat, Haku pun tersenyum dan berniat pergi meninggalkan Menma.

"Dah yan Menma aku sudah selesai" ucap Haku memberikan salam perpisahan.

"Em dadah Nee-san" ucap Menma.

"Oh iya aku ini laki laki loh" ucap Haku lalu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Menma yang tercengang mendengar hal itu.

 **Start Story**

Menma pun pulang dengan keadaan mod yang tidak bisa dibilang baik karena ia baru saja terkena traf kawai yang benar benar menghancurkan semua hal yang ia rasakan, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, yah ini ibarat kamu nonton boku no pico, iyakan yang dikirain cewe cakep kawai, ketika kamu tau dia berbatang, udah pasti elo sok amat.

 **Di rumah Tazuna kemudian.**

Menma akhirnya sudah kembali, ia kembali dengan wajah suram karena mengingat hal tersebut, namun ingatan gilanya dengan cepat menghilang ketika, mencium bau makanan yang sangat enak dan saat kedapur benar saja semuanya udah pada makan.

"Wah baunya nikmat sekali hn kira kira siapa yang masak" gumam Menma langsung pergi ke ruang makan.

Dan saat Menma sampai langsung tercengang karena ada banyak jenis makanan muncul di meja makan, akhirnya Menma dan yang lain makan dengan gembira sampai pada suatu saat datang seorang anak kecil yang datang sambil menatap para ninja dan juga Naruko yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Okasan siapa mereka ini?" tanya anak kecil dengan topi bundarnya.

"Mereka adalah ninja ninja Konoha yang berhasil dibawa oleh kakek" jawab Tsunami pada anaknya.

"Heh apa ibu yakin mereka bisa menang melwan Gato" ucap bocah itu meremehkan mereka, terlihat Menma merasa ingin marah namun ia mencoba bersabar kenapa karena ia melihat Naruto memberikan senyum padanya dan mengatakan jangan terbawa nafsu.

Naruko pun mendatangi bocah itu yang namanya adalah Inari kalau tidak salah, Naruto pun mendekat dan menyentuh kepala bocah itu, setidaknya kakekmu sudah berusaha membawa bantuan" ucap Naruko lalu tersenyum manis pada bocah itu, "Lagi pula dari pada membahas kematian atau sesuatu yang sangat tidak nyaman itu lebih baik kau makan dulu bersama kami" ucap Naruto, Inari pun menuruti apa kata Naruko, dengan cepat Naruko menghidangkan makanan pada mereka.

 **Skipe time**

Akhirnya tiba saat dimana Kakashi melatih Sasuke, Sakura dan juga Menma untuk mendaki pohon tanpa menggunakan tangan artinya berjalan diatas pohon. Mereka pun mulai berlatih, Naruko hanya menonton, karena ia tidak memiliki chakra untuk mencoba pelajaran itu.

Naruko terus saja ngobrol bersama Inari, meskipun sebenarnya Naruko lah yang selalu mengajak Inari bicara, dan Inari hanya mendengarkan acuh ta acuh, namun meski demikian sebenarnya anak kecil itu mendengarkan apa yang Naruto katakan, Hingga akhirnya Naruko mulai akrab dengan Inari, dan mereka pun sering bermain bersama.

 **Kembali ke konoha.**

"Hoy menurutmu bagaimana rasanya, menerima kekalahan karena sekarang kau sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan apa apa" ucap Kojiro, terlihat orang orang menatap Kojiro dengan pandangan aneh.

"Fuhahahahahahahaha, itu benar, sekarang kau tidak ada ubahnya dari seonggok daging yang dipanaskan" teriak tawa Fugaku, orang orang mulai menatap Fugaku dan Kojiro dengan pandangan aneh.

"Fugaku, Kojiro tenangkan diri kalian, kalian diliatin tuh" ucap seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang swedrop akan kelakuan dua sahabatnya ini, pasalnya mereka menertawakan daging panggang yang jadi makanan mereka.

"E, cih kau mengganggu kesenangan kami" ucap Kojiro yang langsung mengangkat daging panggangnya menggunakan sumpit lalu memasukannya ke kecap dan memakannya dengan tenang.

"Hn Minato tidak tau betapa asiknya berimajinasi" jawab Fugaku, Minato hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mungkin ia sudah mulai gila akibat tugasnya sebagai hokage yang enggak pernah kelar itu" tambah Kojiro membuat Minato tambah murung mendengarnya.

 **Beberapa hari di nami no kuni.**

Sekarang terlihat Menma, Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi berangkat bersama Tazuna ke jempatan yang harus mereka buat, sedangkan Naruko mereka tinggal karena Naruko memang bukan bagian dari team dan mereka juga berpikir ada baiknya jika rumah keluarga Tazuna ada yang melindungi, ditambah lagi Inari sangat akrab dengan Naruko.

Naruko tersadar dan berjalan santai melihat semua teman temannya tidak ada dirumah ia hanya diam ia ingat betul bagian ini, ini adalah dimana Inari dan Ibunya akan diserang para bandit bandit jahat.

Naruko pun mulai bersembunyi, ia juga tidak lupa mengatakan apa yang seharusnya seorang lelaki lakukan pada Inari yah semua itu agar Inari tidak berakhir sebagai bocah cengeng, Naruko berencana untuk membantu Inari dan ibunya dikalau sudah sangat gawat ke adaannya atau mungkin bisa dikatakan sudah sangat memprihatinkan atau sudah sangat mendesak, bisa dikatakan Naruko ingin Inari berjuang terlebih dahulu.

Dilihatnya Inari dan Tsunami berlari dari kejaran dua bandit dengan bersenjatakan pedang.

Ketika mereka semua sudah terpojok Inari teringat akan pesan Naruko(Naruto) untuknya, jika ingin menjadi seorang yang kuat maka ia harus melawan dan melindungi orang atau sesuatu yang berarti untuknya, dan di dunia ini tak ada yang lebih berharga selain nyawa dari keluarga.

Inari dengan sekuat tenaga melawan para bandit sialan tersebut, namun apalah daya seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar beberapa tahun itu, Naruko menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk beraksi.

Ketika sudah terpojok Inari pun bangkit, ia melawan dengan segenap tenaganya, memukul kaki mereka dengan tangan kecilnya.

Para bandit pun menjadi bertambah marah dan berbuat kasar pada Inari dengan menendangnya, lalu bersiap untuk menebasnya.

{Trank} ketika mereka menebas Inari secara tiba tiba Naruko muncul didepan mereka dengan pandangan dingin ia menatap dua bandit dihadapannya.

"Siapa kau beraninya menghalangi kami?" tanya mereka pada Naruko.

"Sasaki Naruko, anak dari Arthuria Pendragon dan Sasaki Kojirou, bagaimana sudah puas dengan jawabanku" jawab Naruko dengan wajah santai sambil menangkis serangan mereka dengan katana ditangannya.

"Bocah kurang ajar!" seru para bandit itu, namun secara tiba tiba Naruko menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan {Tek} terdengar suara pedang disarungkan dari belakang, para bandit kaget dan ketika menatap ke arah belakang terlihat gadis berambut biru panjang di ikat pony tail berpakaian maid tempur, menyarungkan katana panjang ditangannya.

{Jraaaaaaassssssssssssssssssss!} darah pun berhamburan, dan darah itu merupakan darah sang bandit, saat dilihat lagi kedua bandit itu kakinya terpotong keduanya dengan sangat rapi.

"Arrrrrgh! Bocah kurang ajar, berani sekali kau melakukan ini pada kami!" bentak kedua bandit, itu, Naruko yang mendengar teriakan para Bandit itu hnya diam tenang dan berwajah dingin menatap mereka berdua.

Tsunami dan Inari langsung ketakutan, mereka memandang Naruko seperti seorang iblis yang siap membunuh siapa saja, mereka berdua ketakutan, namun Inari sadar kalau Naruko hanya melindungi mereka dan bukan seorang yang kejam.

"Justru kalianlah yang terlalu berani melakukan hal ini pada anak kecil dan wanita yang menjadi perlindunganku, apa kalian tidak tau kalau aku adalah seorang samurai yang pantang meninggalkan tuannya terluka heh" ucap santai Naruko dengan nada dingin.

"Ka, kau jangan sombonng hanya karena bisa melukai kami seperti ini!" ucap kedua bandit itu pada Naruko.

"Kalau begitu kalian tidak keberatan kalau mati ditempat ini?" ucap Naruto sambil memasang senyuman menakutkannya

"Cih! Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami hanya karena bisa memotong kaki kami!" seru kedua bandit tersebut, Naruko yang mendengar kata kata itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Naruko pun mencabut pedangnya sekali lagi, lalu setelah itu hanya dalam beberapa saat ia kembali menyarungkan pedangnya kembali, lalu menatap ke arah Inari dan Tsunami, lalu berjalan dan tersenyum.

"Maaf kalau saya terlambat datang, Tsunami-san, Inari-kun" ucap Naruko dan secara tiba tiba dua bandit itu mati dengan kepalanya terpotong, dan darah berhamburan dimana mana.

Inari dan ibunya yang bernama Tsunami ketakutan mereka takut melihat Naruko yang tubuhnya berlumuran darah karena terkena cipratan darah para bandit itu, Naruko tau kalau mereka takut pada dirinya yang terlihat mengerikan, Naruko pun akhirnya hanya mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata saja, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Inari, kau sudah cukup kuat, aku senang bisa melihat perubahan dalam dirimu, memang masih belum sepenuhnya berubah, tapi aku harap kau bisa menjadi anak pemberani dan bisa menjaga diri dan melindungi keluargamu seorang diri" ungkap Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Tsunami-dono, anda adalah ibu yang baik, aku sangat kagum padamu, suatu saat kalau kita berjumpa lagi, aku ingin belajar banyak darimu untuk bisa menjadi calon ibu yang baik seperti dirimu, yah karena pada suatu saat nanti akukan juga akan menikah" ungkap Naruko lalu pergi meninggalkan Tsunami dan anaknya Inari sembari lambai lalu menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

 **Di sebuah jempatan yang belum jadi terlihat, Kakashi, Menma, Sasuke dan Sakura berjuang melindungi Tazuna dari serangan Zabuza dan temannya Haku atau pria gadis bertopeng.**

Di sana Sasuke dan Menma terkurung dalam penjara cermin es milik teman Zabuza yang kita sudah tau kalau dia adalah Haku.

Kakashi terlihat sedang bertarung dengan Zabuza, mereka bertarung dengan sengit di dalam kabut yang sangat tebal, sedangkan Sakura, terlihat sedang melindungi Tazuna dari segala kemungkinan sembari menatap khawatir Sasuke dan Menma.

Tak lama setelah itu seulet bayangan perempuan dengan gaya rambut pony tail berlari dengan membawa benda kecil panjang yang kalau di perkirakan itu adalah sebilah pedang, ia berlari menuju kedalam kurungan cermin es tersebut.

Dan ternyata seulet bayangan itu adalah seorang Naruko yang berlari untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Menma dari kematian.

{traank, tleleleleleleleleleleeeeng!} jarum jarum yang beterbangan ke arah Menma dan Sasuke tiba tiba terhenti karena berbenturan dengan benda keras yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sebuah pedang, yah gadis berpakaian maid tiba tiba muncul membawa katana di tangannya dan menebas semua jarum yang di lemparkan shinobi bertopeng Anbu yang berada di dalam cermin es tersebut.

Naruko berhasil menangkis serangan dari Haku dan menatap Haku yang berada di dalam. Cermin es dengan pandangan tajam dan menyiapkan kuda kudanya dan menatap tajam Haku yang ada di depanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dan Menma yang begitu terluka parah, jarum menempel dimana mana, mereka berdua terluka Naruko menatap Sasuke dan Menma dengan pandangan sedih.

"Sasuke-sama, Menma-kun, kalian berdua beristirahatlah, biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini" ucap Naruko lalu kembali menatap cermin cermin es yang mengelilingi mereka dimana di dalamnya terlihat Haku atau Shinobi kirigakure bertopeng Anbu yang siap dengan jarum senbon nya untuk menyerang.

"Aku tidak tau siapa kau! Tapi siapa pun dirimu aku tidak akan menahan diri, aku akan menghajarmu karena telah berani menyakiti teman dan majikanku yang sangat berharga bagiku!" seru Naruko sambil menatap tajam orang yang melukai Menma dan Sasuke dengan katana Monohoshizao nya yang ia lepas dari sarungnya, terlihat pedang katana yang sangat panjang dan tajam itu bersinar cerah dan di acungkan ke arah musuh, Sasaki Naruko yang merupakan pemilik katana itu hanya memberikan senyumannya pada Haku.

Haku yang diberikan senyuman seperti itu oleh Naruko merasa kalau ia sedang diremehkan ia mulai marah dan menyerang secara membabi buta namun Naruko masih bisa menangkis segala macam serangannya bahkan membuat Haku terluka parah dengan membuat perutnya berdarah atau sedikit merobek perutnya dengan menggunakan katana panjang tersebut.

"Berani sekali kau menghinaku, kau benar benar ingin mati yah bocah!" serunya lalu dengan cepat ia dan seluruh bunshinya yang ada di cermin es itu meluncur ke arah Naruko

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Naruko yang bergerak sangat cepat menebas Haku dan seluruh bunshinya hanya dalam lima detik cemin cermin es itu hancur {Sring, Traaaaaaaank!} semua cermin itu hancur secara bersamaan dan darah berhamburan dimana mana, ternyata Haku dan seluruh bunshinya terluka di bagian pertut.

"Kuhug!" Haku langsung batuk darah dan secaara tiba tiba Naruko muncul dihadapan Haku dan menghantamkan tinju kuatnya ke wajah Haku, ototomatis topeng hancur karena hal itu, Menma dan Sasuke melihat kehebatan Naruko hanya bisa tercengang karena ia tidak menyangka Naruko akan sehebat itu dalam pertarungan.

{Buag, Kraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!} {Booooom!} Haku yang asli terlempar ke arah Tazuna, namun tak sampai ketempat Tazuna, betapa kagetnya Menma melihat siapa shinobi di balik topeng yang bernama Haku tersebut, ternyata adalah lelaki yang berwajah cantik yang ia temui seminggu sebelumnya.

"Kau kuat bocah, uhug!, siapa namamu?" tanya Haku pada Naruko.

"Naruko, Sasaki Naruko" jawab Naruko pada shinobi itu, setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruko.

"Jika kau bertarung untuk melindungi tuanmu aku juga sama, aku juga melindungi orang yang berharga untukku, jadi bunuhlah aku sekarang, dengan begitu tuanmu bisa selamat" ucap Haku sambil menutup luka di perutnya.

"Sebenarnya dari pada kau memikirkan keselamatan tuanku, sebaiknya kau khawatirkan tuanmu dan lakukan tugasmu yang terakhir" ucap Naruko sambil menatap Zabuza yang dikekang oleh beberapa ekor anjing dan Kakashi yang berlari dengan tangan berlapiskan petir

"Zabuza-sama!" seru Haku yang langsung melesat ke arah Zabuza untuk melindunginya, Naruko yang melihat hal itu lebih memilih diam dan tidak ikut campur dan melihat dari jauh, sedangkan Sasuke dan Menma langsung mencabuti jarum jarum yang menempel pada tubuh mereka.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, Sasuke hanya diam dan tak menjawab, lalu Menma memilih duduk untuk beristirahat dan Naruko melihat dengan matanya kejadian yang sama terulang kembali, di mana Haku untuk kesekian kalianya ditusuk dengan Chidori di bagian dada oleh Kakashi.

"Sial" umpat Zabuza pada saat itu.

"Inilah kekuatanku yang sebenarnya, **Chidori!** " seru Kakashi pada saat itu yang langsung menyerang Zabuza namun betapa terkejutnya Kakashi dan Zabuza melihat Haku melindungi Zabuza dengan tubuhnya sendiri, gara gara hal itu Kakashi tiba tiba teringat akan masa lalunya yang kelam dimana ia secara tidak sengaja membunuh Rin dengan jutsu tersebut.

"Zabuza-sama apa kau baik baik saja, dan apakah aku sudah bisa menjadi lebih berguna untukmu?" tanya Haku pada orang yang telah melindungi dan melatihnya selama ini yaitu Zabuza.

"Ah kau sudah cukup berguna, istirahatlah, sisanya biar aku yang melanjutkan" ucap Zabuza sambil menahan kesedihannya.

Haku pun tersenyum dan menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia menghembuskan nafas lega, Zabuza langsung bangkit dan menatap ke arah Kakashi.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha, rupanya hanya sampai disini kau bisa menemaniku, haaaah, sekarang Kakashi, kita lanjutkan apa yang sudah kita lakukan sebelumnya!" seru Zabuza.

 **Bersambung**


	17. Chapter 17

**Samurai Maid  
Tokoh: Sasaki Naruko,. Namikaze Menma,. Uchiha Sasuke,. Haruno Sakura,. Hattake Kakashi  
Skill Konsep: (Assassin,. Saber{Fate Stay Night UBW})  
Chapter 17  
Tema: Maid,. Super Power,. Full Power,. Matrial Arts,. Samurai,. Ninja.**

Haku pun tersenyum dan menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia menghembuskan nafas lega, Zabuza langsung bangkit dan menatap ke arah Kakashi.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha, rupanya hanya sampai disini kau bisa menemaniku, haaaah, sekarang Kakashi, kita lanjutkan apa yang sudah kita lakukan sebelumnya!" seru Zabuza, pada Kakashi.

Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan Zabuza hanya diam tak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada saat itu, ia hanya menatap ke arah Zabuza.

Lalu Kakashi pun berpaling dari Zabuza dan berkata.

"Kau sudah tidak pantas menjadi lawan bertarungku" ungkap Kakashi.

"Cih jangan remehkan aku!" seru Zabuza yang berlari dengan membawa Kubikiri Bochou dan siap mengayunkannya ke leher Kakashi {Trak} bukannya terpenggal, pedang besar itu malah dihentikan oleh katana panjang yang entah datang dari mana.

"Ku mohon hentikan saja pertarungan tak berguna ini, kau telah kehilangan rekanmu yang berharga, tidakkah kau bersedih akan kematiannya" gumam pelan Naruko pada Zabuza, Naruko tau Zabuza hanyalah orang atau Shinobi yang sok kuat dalam menghadapi cobaan yang di alaminya.

Sebagai Shinobi memang ia tidak seharusnya menangis akan kematian rekan, namun sebagai manusia itu adalag perasaan yang dirasakan Zabuza, Naruko bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh ninja boron Kirigakure tersebut.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu bocah, justru karena ia sudah mati aku harus bertarung untuk melanjutkan tekatnya!" seru Zabuza

"Aku tau maksudmu itu Zabuza tapi, bukan berarti kau harus termakan kebencianmu, aku memiliki sebuah ramuan untuk menyembuhkannya, ia belum sepenuhnya mati, jadi masih ada kemungkinan bisa selamat, aku akan menyelamatkannya, tapi dengan satu syarat kau harus menghianati Gato" ucap Naruko sambil mengambil sebuah ramuan herbal yang ia buat dan ia mengambilnya di tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa.

Zabuza yang melihat botol kecil berisikan ramuan yang mungkin di buat dari beberapa tanaman herbal itu jadi sedikit tertarik.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus membuktikan kalau itu benar benar berhasil terlebih dahulu" ucap Zabuza ia tidak mungkin mempercayai Naruko, karena mana ada orang yang bisa menyembuhkan seseorang yang sekarat dengan cepat hanya dengan menggunakan obat obatan.

Naruko tau Zabuza ingin bukti, maka dari itu Naruko langsung mengambil perban yang ada di tas kecilnya, jarum dan benang jahit oprasi, entah menggunakan benang apa, yang pasti benang yang digunakan untuk menjahit anggota tubuh orang.

Naruko mulai menjahit luka di perut Haku dan mengoleskan obatnya di bagian perut dan membalutnya dengan perban, berikutnya Naruko mengambil sebuah botol yang ada di tas kecil yang ia bawa, botol itu memiliki cairan khusus, yang sebenarnya itu, bukan buatannya, melainkan pemberian dari Gray Emiya, isinya adalah air kehidupan yang berfungsi untuk mengembalikan kehidupan orang orang.

Naruko, tau jika luka dari orang yang ingin ia hidupkan tidak di sembuhkan atau di tutup lebih dahulu maka akan percuma saja, apalagi ia hanya memiliki satu botol, yang artinya hanya bisa di pakai satu kali, setelah itu Naruko mencoba mengobati bagian dada dari Haku yang diserang oleh Kakashi menggunakan Chidori setelah sudah di perban baru lah Naruko menyiram Haku menggunakan air kehidupan.

Setelah Naruko menyiramkan air kehidupan terlihat Haku kembali bernapas, Zabuza cukup kaget melihat hal itu bahkan Haku langsung terbangun dan menatap Zabuza lalu bicara.

"Zabuza-sama apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Haku pada orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai ayahnya karena ia telah merawat dirinya sejak sekian lama.

"Yah, itu semua berkat dirimu, sekarang, istirahatlah aku akan mengakhiri semua ini" ucap Zabuza sambil tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambut Haku, lalu Haku pun memejamkan matanya sekali lagi untuk beristirahat.

Zabuza pun akhirnya menatap ke arah Naruko, sebenarnya Zabuza juga dalam kondisi sangat lemah, kedua lengannya tidak bisa menggenggam pedang besarnya lagi karena terluka oleh gigitan anjing ninja milik Kakashi.

Lalu tak lama setelah itu muncul sekelompok bandit dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak atau besar mereka adalah anak buah dari Gato.

Gato juga terlihat ada disana, yah seorang yang menenakan pakaian seorang bangsawan dan dia juga sangat pendek atau bisa dikatakan ia adalah bangsawan cebol, ia datang dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan dan juga kata kata yang ia keluarkan begitu menyakiti hati, baik itu dari Tazuna, Team 7 atau pun Zabuza itu sendiri.

"Heh, sudah ku duga kau pasti akan gagal lagi, memang tidak ada guna nya menyewa seorang sampah sepertimu, sejujurnya aku ingin membunuhmu setelah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu, tapi melihat kau juga sangat payah dan kau juga tidak bisa membunuh cecunguk itu, aku rasa, akan lebih bagus kalau aku mengerahkan seluruh anak buahku untuk membunuh kalian semua" ucap Gato sambil tersenyum dengan senyum menjijikan.

"Apa katamu sialan?!" teriak marah Menma, ia benar benar tidak senang dengan orang orang seperti Gato yang dengan se enak udelnya menghilangkan nyawa seseorang apalagi orang itu adalah seorang yang berjasa dengannya.

"Oh apa kau tidak mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang aku katakan bocah, aku akan membunuh kalian semua, karena kau dan kelompokmu ingin menghalangi jalan bisnisku dan kau dan temanmu sangat tidak berguna" jawab Gato pada ucapan Menma lalu mengatai Zabuza dengan sebutan tak berguna.

Terlihat Zabuza hanya diam saja mendengar kata kata Gato, Naruko yang mendengar ucapan Gato untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya entah kenapa merasa lebih kesal, meski kata kata yang di lontarkan oleh Gato berbeda dengan Gato yang dulu.

"Kau benar benar tidak berperasaan rupanya yah" ucap Sasuke mengumpulkan seluruh tenanganya dalam luka nya yang sangat banyak.

Naruko pun mulai mencabut pedangnya {Sring} terlihat Naruko berjalan pelan melewati Zabuza, tatapan mata Naruko menajam, ia menatap para bandit itu dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka akan masuk kedalam jurang neraka, lalu sedikit memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Zabuza.

"Zabuza-dono, aku telah mengakui kehebatanmu sebagai seorang Shinobi, kau begitu kuat, tabah dan juga memiliki rasa sayang meski kau tutupi dengan sikap jahatmu itu, tapi aku tetap menyukainya, sekarang, pilihlah, aku yang membunuhnya atau kau lah yang membunuhnya?" tanya Naruko pada Zabuza dengan nada dingin.

Zabuza yang mendengar pertanya Naruko langsung bangkit matanya memercing tajam, lalu menatap ke arah Menma dan memerintah Menma untuk memberikan kunai kepadanya.

"Hoy bocah, berikan aku kunai milikmu, aku akan menyelesaikan ini disini sekarang juga" ucap Zabuza dengan nada dingin.

Naruko yang mendengar keputusan Zabuza, hanya bisa diam dan tak berniat menghalangi Zabuza, karena jika ia melakukannya maka Zabuza akan marah dan muncul kecurigaan dimana mana, meski Zabuza akan mati karena melakukannya, Naruko yang sebenarnya tidak ingin akhir mengenaskan terjadi di depan mata nya, langsung mengambil inisiatif khusus, agar tidak terlalu mengubah banyak alur.

"Zabuza-dono, aku akan mendukung keputusan anda, aku akan membereskan beberapa pengganggu sedangkan anda akan membunuh Gato, bagaimana apa kau setuju?" tanya Naruko pada Zabuza.

"Kurasa itu bukanlah ide yang buruk" ucap Zabuza dengan mulutnya yang menggigit gagang Kunai.

"Sasuke-sama, Menma-kun, apa kalian berdua baik baik saja?" tanya Naruko pada Menma dan Sasuke.

"Ah kami baik baik saja, meskipun kami cukup memiliki banyak luka kecil" jawab Sasuke dan Menma secara bersamaan, Menma dan Sasuke juga memberikan senyum mereka pada Naruko.

Naruko pun ikut tersenyum mendengar kabar baik tersebut, Sakura melihat Naruko tersenyum langsung merasa iri, karena meski wajah dan pakaian Naruko di penuhi darah namun di kala ia tersenyum ia masih terlihat manis bahkan sampai membuat Sasuke merona, sedangkan Menma ya wajahnya biasa biasa aja.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak dan erang Zabuza secara bersamaan mereka berdua beralari dengan kencang.

"Kalian semua serang!" perintah Gato, lalu para bandit dengan membawa katana tajam itu langsung berlari ke arah Naruko dan Zabuza.

Naruko langsung menggenggam erat pedangnya dengan kedua belah tangannya lalu dengan cepat ia menebas para musuh yang berada di hadapannya bahkan sebelum mereka menyadarinya, tubuh mereka langsung terbelah dan terpotong potong hingga menjadi beberapa bagian.

{Sring sring sring srak jleb sret krassss jraaaaaaaaaaasssssssss!} banyak darah berhamburan dimana mana, begitu juga dengan Zabuza ia langsung menggunakan kunai dan kakinya untuk melawan ia menendang dan menusukan kunai di mulutnya menuju ke daerah vital setiap musuhnya {Buk bag duag Srak}

"Hooorrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" erang Zabuza dan aura iblis keluar dari tubuhnya sembari menyerang ke arah musuh.

"Kaze goroshi!" seru Naruko lalu dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi ia terlihat menghilang dari tempat ia berpijak dan berada di belakang Zabuza lalu {Braaaaaaaaaaaassssssssss!} banyak tubuh para bandit bandit berhamburan dan darah menyebar ke seluruh jempatan.

Gato kaget bukan main melihat anak buahnya hancur dalam beberapa detik saja, apa lagi ia melihat Zabuza sudah sangat dekat dengannya mengeluarkan aura mengerikan dan terlihat seperti iblis yang siap membunuh siapapun.

Sedangkan dari team Kakashi yang melihat kengerian dari kecepatan dan kekuatan tebasan Naruko hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan sulit karena salah satu faktornya adalah, mereka tak bisa membayangkan jika seandainya Naruko adalah musuh mereka entah bencana seperti apa yang akan mereka rasakan.

Terlihat Naruko terus melindungi Zabuza dari serangan serangan fatal dari musuh mereka, hingga akhirnya Zabuza sudah berada satu centi dari Gato, dan dengan cepat Gato membunuh Zabuza dengan menusuk jantungnya menggunakan kunainya.

{Jleb}.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrggggghhh!" teriak Gato yang langsung mengalami pendarahan besar, ia benar benar merasa tersiksa, Zabuza mendekati Gato dengan niat untuk segera mengakhiri hidupnya.

Namun dengan cepat Naruko menghalangi Zabuza untuk membunuh Gato.

"Minggir bocah aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga!" perintah Zabuza.

"Kau tidak akan dapat apa apa jika membunuhnya, sebaiknya kau cepat temui rekanmu itu, aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari pada kematiannya di depan matamu" ucap Naruko sambil mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" tak ada kata lain yang terucap di mulut Zabuza selain huruf itu, Tazuna hanya bisa menatap ngeri wajah Naruko yang menampilkan senyum mengerikan layaknya iblis.

Sasuke juga sama ia hanya bisa terperangah melihat Naruko yang ia kenal yang begitu enak dan manis senyumannya berubah menjadi Naruko yang sangat mengerikan ketika tersenyum, begitu pula Menma dan Kakashi, tak jauh beda, Sakura yang melihat sebetapa mengerikannya Naruko, langsung menangis, karena ia tidak mungkin macam macam dengan Naruko karena jika ia melakukannya, ia akan mati.

 **Singkat Cerita.**

Naruko mengobati Gato, namun bukan berarti Naruko memaafkan Gato, setelah luka Gato di obati dan di berikan perban Gato langsung di giring paksa oleh Naruko dan di ikuti oleh Zabuza, Tazuna, dan yang lainnya.

Lalu Gato pun di ikat di tiang bendera yang ada di di tengah desa, lalu Naruko menyuruh Zabuza dan teman temannya duduk manis di dekat Gato memastikan tidak ada orang yang mau membebaskan Gato dari ikatannya.

Mereka semua pun tak ada pilihan selain menunggu, lagian Zabuza juga penasaran akan apa yang akan Naruko lakukan pada pejabat kurang ajar seperti Gato tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian Naruko datang dengan wajah yang sudah bersih dan membawa banyak penduduk kota termasuk Inari dan Tsunami, lalu dengan semangat Naruko menyuruh mereka semua untuk melempari Gato dengan batu, awalnya para penduduk ragu untuk melakukannya, namun Naruko dengan cepat menyadari hal itu lalu ia mulai menyerukan kata kata untuk mempengaruhi emosi para penduduk desa atau kota kecil itu mungkin yah.

"Apa kalian hanya akan diam saja tanpa melakukan apa apa untuk membalaskan perbuatan kejinya? Apakah ia pantas untuk di maafkan?!" seru tanya Naruko pada para penduduk.

"Tidak tentu saja tidak, tidak mungkin kami bisa melupakan semua hal yang telah ia lakukan pada keluarga kami!" seru salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan padanya, lagi pula ia sedang terikat" ucap Naruko.

Singkat cerita setelah melewati banyak perdebatan akhirnya para penduduk desa besarta Zabuza langsung menyiksa Gato tanpa ampun hingga meregang nyawa.

Seminggu kemudian, barulah Menma, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi dan juga Naruko pulang kedesa Konoha, sedangkan Haku dan Zabuza tinggal di desa itu dengan damai dan mereka bekerja dengan propesi baru mereka, Haku menjadi seorang tabib desa, sedangkan Zabuza menjadi Penebang kayu, yah aku rasa ia bisa menggunakan pedang besarnya untuk menebang pohon.

Setelah sampai di desa semua kegiatan mereka tak banyak yang berubah Naruko tetaplah menjadi pelayan di rumah Sasuke, Menma masih bingung memikirkan gadis mana yang mencintainya tersebut.

Sedangkan Sakura ia tidak bisa berhenti melupakan kejadian yang terus terngiang di kepalanya yaitu kesadisan Naruko saat bertarung dan menghukum Gato sampai sampai ia terus menerus mengalami mimpi buruk karena nya.

Sepulang kerja Naruko pun langsung pergi berlatih pedang bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, terlihat Naruko, sparing bersama dengan Kojiro menggunakan Boken atau pedang kayu, gaya sparing mereka juga enggak main main, permainan pedang Naruko dan Kojiro hampir sama sekali tidak terlihat gerakan mereka berdua sama sama sangat cepat.

{Tak tak tak tak tatatatatattak trak!}.

"Heh hebat juga rupanya kau nak, oh iya bagaimana dengan jurus Hiken Tsubamegaishi apa kau sudah menyempurnakannya?" tanya Kojiro.

"Masih belum tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menyempurnakan teknik pedang itu" ucap Naruko.

lima menit kemudian, Naruko pun berlatih bersama Arthuria Pendragon, kali ini Naruko mempelajari Kenjutsu milik Saber, bukan hanya itu Arthuria juga membawa Naruko menemui dewi sungai untuk mendapatkan berkah darinya dan benar saja dewi sungai mau memberikan berkahnya dengan Naruko, dengan begitu Naruko mampu berpijak di permukaan air.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

Naruko pun berjalan kaki menuju sebuah tempat, kenapa karena pada hari ini ia di liburkan sehingga ia bingung mau melakukan hal apa, karena ia sudah tidak bekerja pada keluarga Sasuke, yah meski hanya untuk sehari, karena keluarga Uchiha itu memberikan cuti untuk Naruko, entah kenapa gitu.

Tak lama setelah berjalan dengan pakaian Maid atau pelayan miliknya, ia juga masih membawa katana Monohoshizao miliknya

Dalam perjalanan menuju patung Hokage Naruko bertemu dengan Menma, Menma pun memanggil Naruko.

"Oi Naruko nee-san!"

"Menma-kun, ada apa?" tanya Naruko menatap ke arah Menma sambil tersenyum.

"Em aku hanya tanya, ada urusan apa kau di sini? Karena bukannya kau itu harus bekerja di rumah keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Menma pada Naruko.

"Em aku juga tidak tau, aku tiba tiba saja di liburkan dari tugas, tanpa aku tau alasannya, tapi besok aku sudah boleh bekerja" ucap Naruko.

"Oh jadi kamu diliburkan, oh iya, Naruko, aku masih penasaran nih siapa orang yang mencintaiku selama ini, jadi aku mohon kalau kau tau katakanlah padaku siapa orangnya" mohon Menma pada Naruko.

Naruko yang mendengar permohonan Menma jadi sedikit tersenyum ia pun berjalan mendekati Menma.

"Kau serius ingin tau siapa orangnya, kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruko pada Menma, Menma yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruko, langsung tersenyum dan menjawabnya.

"Tentu aku akan menemuinya dan berbicara banyak lalu setelah itu jika aku merasa cocok atau nyaman bersamanya aku akan langsung menjadikannya pacarku hem" jawab spontan Menma

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengatakan ciri cirinya terlebih dahulu jadi mohon di ingat baik baik" ucap Naruko pada Menma.

Menma pun mencoba mendengarkan dan mengingat dengan baik tanpa ia sadari kalau ada seorang perempuan mengintip pembicaraan mereka ia adalah Hyuuga Hinata seorang konoichi klan Hyuuga yanglemah lembut.

"Menma-kun" gumamnya.

"Dia adalah gadis berambut Indigo pendek, pakaiannya kalau tidak salah mengenakan jaket abu abu, ia memiliki mata lavender, nah sekarang apa ada wajah seseorang yang terbayang dikepalamu?" jawab Naruko dengan pertanyaan, Menma pun mencoba membayangkan wajah seseorang yang Naruko gambarkan ciri cirinya melalui diskribsi tadi.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata" ucap Menma menatap tak percaya ke arah Naruko, Naruko hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

Menma nampak sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah" ucapnya

"Eh syukurlah, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruko bingung, sedangkan Hinata wajahnya langsung memerah ketika mendengar percakapan Naruko dan Menma mengenai dirinya.

"Menma-kun sudah sadar kalau aku yang mencintainya, da dan lagi dia dia bersyukur huaaaah" gumam Hinata yang akhirnya pingsan di tempat.

{Brak!}

"Suara apa itu!" kaget Menma dan menatap ke arah belakang dan betapa kagetnya dirinya ketika melihat Hinata terbaring pingsan di sana.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaa Hinata-san!" seru Menma kaget dan langsung mengamankan Hinata dari tempat itu, dengan membawanya ke tempat mereka dan menyenderkan Hinata di rambut patung Hokage ke empat, yah kalian taulah model rambut Hokage ke empat yang berdiri jadi disana bisa menjadi sandaran yang bagus.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruko.

"Soal kenapa aku bersyukur?" tanya Menma lagi, Naruko hanya mengangguk.

"Yah soalnya Hinata ini gadis yang tidak seperti gadis lainnya, aku tidak suka orang yang ribut ribut, sana sini seperti Sakura, apalagi pas ketemu Sasuke, telingaku sampai panas dan mau terbakar mendengarnya, tapi dari yang aku lihat dan perhatikan, Hinata sangat pendiam dan kalaupun ada Sasuke di depannya ia tidak pernah berteriak itulah yang aku suka darinya" ungkap Menma.

"Karena kau sudah tau siapa yang mencintaimu selama ini, aku akan pergi memberikan waktu untuk kalian bisa berduaan, oh iya aku sangat mendukung kalian berdua" ucap Naruko lalu pergi dengan kecepatan kilat hilang dari hadapan Menma.

"He hebat" gumam Menma melihat kecepatan Naruko yang benar benar luar biasa untuk seukuran manusia tanpa chakra.

Menma pun menatap ke arah Hinata dengan pandangan lembut, ketika Hinata terbangun Menma menyambutnya dengan santai dan mereka mulai berbicara banyak, mereka berdua nampak sangat gugup dan kesulitan dalam bicara.

Sungai tempat keluarga Uchiha biasa berlatih

Naruko sedang berjalan santai disana dan secara tidak sengaja ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatap kedalam sungai, Naruko bisa merasakan perasaan benci dari Sasuke, Naruko juga melihat pantulan mata Sharinggan dari mata air sungai yang memantulkan gambaran bayangan Sasuke.

Naruko yang melihat hal itu tau kalau Sasuke sedang dalam mode kebenciannya, Naruko langsung melesat dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, Sasuke kaget dan menatap ke arah belakang, terlihat Naruko memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung kembali tenang, emosinya kembali teredam.

"Na naruko-chan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eeem, Sasuke-sama" panggil Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Apa yang Sasuke-sama pikirkan, tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke sama mengaktifkan mata Sharinggan, apa Sasuke sama masih memikirkan kemarahan Sasuke-sama pada Itachi-sama?" tanya Naruko pada Sasuke.

"Ah begitulah, aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu" ungkap Sasuke, ia juga sangat sulit melupakan dendamnya pada Itachi.

"Sasuke-sama" panggil Naruko sambil tersenyum, Sasuke pun menatap ke arah Naruko, Naruko langsung mengelus pelan wajah Sasuke.

"Sebagai pelayanmu, mungkin aku akan di anggap kurang ajar karena membantah atau menolak keinginanmu, tapi sekali lagi Sasuke sama, aku tidak akan tega melihat tuan muda dan Itachi-sama bertarung untuk saling membunuh, aku sangat ingin tuan muda hidup bahagia bersama keluarga tuan yang tersisa" ucap Naruko sambil mengelus rambut kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

Gadis berambut biru ke unguan bermata biru dengan pakaian maid dan membawa pedang katana panjang bernama Monohoshizao itu terlihat sangat dekat dengan lelaki berambut raven gaya pantat ayam atau bisa di bilang dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Air mata Sasuke nampak menetes, Naruko langsung menghapusnya secara perlahan lalu Naruko pun duduk secara Seiza dan menarik kepala Sasuke untuk berbaring di pangkuannya, yah Naruko terlihat membiarkan Sasuke berbaring di pangkuan atau bangku pahanya, lalu setelah itu Naruko mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan perlahan.

"Sasuke-sama, kita memang tidak bisa melupakan sesuatu dengan cepat, tapi ingatlah Sasuke-sama, coba ingatlah semua kenangan baik yang kau alami bersama Itachi, maka secara perlahan namun pasti kau pasti bisa melupakan kebencianmu walau hanya sebentar" ucap Naruko memberikan nasehat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan perlakuan lembut Naruko dan juga Sasuke sangat senang bisa berbaring di pangkuan pelayan manisnya tersebut.

"Arigato Naruko" sahut Sasuke yang merasa nyaman dan juga matanya kembali menjadi normal, Naruko ikut tersenyum.

"ehum, Sasuke-sam bisa mengandalkan aku untuk bisa melupakan hal hal buruk dalam hidupmu kok, kau bisa mencurahkan semuanya" ungkap Naruko sambil memandang lagit cerah di batang tempat mereka berdua bersantai.

"Kau benar benar pelayan yang baik Naruko" ungkap Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Naruko.

"Seperti yang ada inginkan Sasuke-sama, kalau perlu saya akan melindungi tuan dan seluruh keluarga tuan" ungkap Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Itu tidak perlu kau lakukan kalau kau tak sanggup melakukannya, Naruko, asalkan kau tetap bersamaku itu sudah cukup" ungkap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato"

Akhirnya mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan sungai para klan Uchiha yang sangat indah, yah walaupun klan Uchiha hampir punah namun Sasuke sangat senang bisa menikmati pemandangan bersama Naruko, pelayannya.

 **Bersambung**.


	18. Chapter 18

**Samurai Maid Chapter 18**

Akhirnya mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan sungai para klan Uchiha yang sangat indah, yah walaupun klan Uchiha hampir punah namun Sasuke sangat senang bisa menikmati pemandangan bersama Naruko, pelayannya.

"Ne Naruko" panggil Sasuke secara tiba tiba.

"Hem ada apa Sasuke-sama" jawab Naruko sambil menatap Sasuke yang berebaring di pangkuannya.

"Sejak dulu aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau malah ingin bekerja dengan keluarga kami dan sampai membahayakan nyawa melawan kak Itachi, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa pertanyaan yang belum terjawab itu membuat perasaan tidak nyaman di hati tuan?" tanya Naruko pada Sasuke.

"Em aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa tidur karenanya" ungkap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan jujur tentang kenapa aku memilih bekerja untuk keluargamu." Gumam Naruko, Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu sedikit terdiam.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruko.

"Aku memilih bekerja di tempatmu ... karena aku mendengar dari orang-orang kalau Uchiha Itachi adalah orang yang sangat hebat, bukan hanya itu, aku juga mendengar kalau kau adalah adiknya Itachi. Mulai saat itu aku agak penasaran bagaimana kehidupan kalian sehari-hari sebagai ninja elit, jadi itu sebabnya aku bekerja di tempat kalian," jawab santai Naruko sembari tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum mendengar alasan Naruko ingin bekerja di rumahnya.

"Jadi, hanya karena kau ingin mengetahui kehidupan kami?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruko.

"Awalnya sih begitu, tapi... setelah sekian lama bekerja untuk kau dan keluargamu, aku merasa senang, seolah-olah aku berada di rumah keluargaku sendiri," ungkap Naruko sembari mengelus kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Naruko, wajah Sasuke sedikit bersemu ketika kepalanya di elus pelan oleh Naruko.

"Naruko..."

"Ehem! Ehehehehehehm!" Sasuke dan Naruko langsung kaget dan menatap ke arah belakang, sumber dari suara batuk yang dibuat-buat tersebut dan terlihatlah Beberapa pria dewasa disana yaitu, Fugaku Uchiha, Kojiro Sasaki dan yang terakhir Minato Namikaze, menatap ke arah mereka berdua. Oooo iya ada satu tambahan lagi, yaitu Menma yang menatap iri mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengedipkan mata, mereka berdua kemudian langsung saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Naruko, ayah tau kau itu sangat dekat dengan majikanmu... tapi enggak usah semesra itu juga kan," ungkap Kojiro sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hah?" Naruko dan Sasuke makin kebingungan, oh iya sejak tadi mereka duduk berdekatan, bakan Sasuke baru saja bangun dari pangkuan bantal pahanya Naruko.

"Sasuke, ayah juga tau kalau kau itu seorang lelaki normal yang menyukai seorang perempuan... tapi kalau ingin bermesraan itu jangan pakai tempat umum," tambah Fugaku.

"Tempat umum?" ulang Naruko kebingungan, Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan sang ayah langsung mencoba memikirkan setiap kata-kata ayahnya dan ayahnya Naruko Sasaki.

"Ya ampun kalian berdua, biarkan sajalah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, itung-itung masa libur mereka berdua," ucap Minato menenangkan Fugaku dan Kojiro.

"Lagian Neechan, kalau memang suka sama Sasuke-san kenapa enggak pacaran aja sih," tambah Menma sembari tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

Dan berkat ucapan Menma barulah Sasuke sadar akan apa yang terjadi, wajahnya memerah dan langsung memalingkan muka dari Naruko, sementara Naruko malah masih kebingungan.

"Tou-san bisakah kalian jelaskan apa yang kalian maksud? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi," tanya Naruko sembari memasang tampang polosnya, sementara lengannya masih menggenggam lengan Sasuke.

"Cik, kau itu pendekar pedang atau gadis desa sih anakku? Harusnya kau bisa menebak apa yang aku maksud," ungkap tanya Kojiro pada anak angkatnya Sasaki Naruko sembari menatap ke arah lengan kanan Naruto yang menggenggam lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Haaah... Sasaki-san anakmu itu polos atau pura-pura tidak mengerti sih?" tanya Fugaku pada Kojiro.

"Mah, aku rasa Kushina sudah pulang dan menyiapkan bahan makanan, jadi aku rasa ada baiknya aku dan Menma pulang" ungkap Minato sembari tersenyum, akhirnya Minato dan Menma pulang dengan menggunakan skill teleportasi Hiraishin milik Minato.

'Ba-baka, Naruko! Cepat lepaskan genggaman tanganmu dariku' batin Sasuke menjerit ketika melihat tatapan Kojiro padanya.

Naruko yang menyadari arah pandangan Kojiro langsung menatap ke arah tangan kananya, dengan cepat otak Naruko merespon maksud dari ayahnya tadi, dengan cepat ia menjauhkan lengannya dari lengan Sasuke.

"Sumimasen Sasuke- _sama!"_ kaget Naruko pada saat itu.

"Baru sadar? Dasar kau itu bagaikan bunga lili putih yang indah, tapi sudah menarik kumbang di masa pertumbuhan, berani juga," ungkap Kojiro.

" _T-tou-san,"_ ujar Naruko merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap ayahnya.

 _"_ Ahahahaha! Maaf ayah terlalu menggodamu, ya sudah sekarang saatnya kita pulang, ayo!" ajak Kojiro pada Naruko.

Naruko selaku anak yang baik pun berdiri lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke sembari tersenyum ke arah majikan yang paling ia sayangi, atau dikehidupan sebelumnya adalah sahabat terbaiknya yaitu Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _sama_ saya pamit undur diri" ucap Naruko lalu melesat ke arah Kojiro.

"Sasuke! Terima kasih karena telah jaga anakku yang manis ini," ungkap Kojiro sembari tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Naruko, yah meski Naruko bukanlah anak kandungnya, melainkan anak dalam perannya saja untuk melindungi dunia.

Naruko dan Kojiro pun berjalan bersama, pulang menuju rumah, sementara Fugaku berjalan santai ke arah anaknya lalu mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"Kerja bagus anakku, sekarang saatnya kita pulang, ibumu pasti sedang khawatir," ajak sang ayah untuk pulang Sasuke pun setuju, mereka berdua pun pulang berjalan kaki.

 **Di rumah keluarga Sasaki.**

Terlihat Kojiro dan Naruko yang baru saja pulang membuka pintu rumah, dibuat kaget bukan main, pasalnya mereka disambut oleh Arthuria dengan senyum manisnya, lalu pakaian yang dia pakai membuat Kojiro bersemu, kenapa, karena Arthuria orang yang berperan sebagai istrinya di dunia shinobi ini menyambut kedatangannya dan Naruko dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam dan di tutup dengan apron di bagian depannya.

"Selamat datang, Kojiro-san, Naruko-chan," sambut Arthuria sembari tersenyum.

"Ah... kami pulang mama," sahut Naruko sembari tersenyum manis ke arah sang ibu.

"Aaaaa..." sementara Kojiro ia malah mangap mangap tidak jelas di depan pintu saat Naruko sudah masuk, mata Kojiro masih terpaku akan apa yang dikenakan Arthuria dalam menyambut kedatangannya.

"Ko-Kojiro, to-tolong jangan melihatku seperti itu, cepat masuk! Aku jadi malu tau," ungkap Arthuria sembari tergagap-gagap, karena jujur saja ini baru pertama kalinya ia melakukannya, wajahnya bersemu merah ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kojiro sembari menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan nampan plastik yang ia bawa.

"Ah maafkan aku, t-tapi s-sejak k-kapan kau mau menyambut kedatanganku dengan..." Kojiro nampang memalingkan wajahnya sembari masukkedalam rumah dan melepaskan sandal samurainya, "Pakaian seperti itu. K-kau taukan harusnya i-itu te-terlalu terbuka,"ungkap Kojiro sembari menahan nafsunya untuk tidak menyerang Arthuria, ia tau gadis itu masih belum mencintainya, hubungan suami istri mereka itu cuma kebohongan yang dibuat oleh Gray Emiya untuk mendukung kehadiran Naruko.

"M-mah i-ini katanya adalah cara terbaik untuk memulihkan semangat suami," jawab Arthuria pada Kojiro.

"Dari mana kau mempelajarinya?" tanya Kojiro.

"Apakah ini salah?" tanya Arthuria pada Kojiro.

"Ini memang tidak salah jika kau memang mencintaiku, tapi masalahnya adalah pernikahan kita atau hubungan suami istri kita ini bukanlah hubungan yang muncul dari hati, atau hanya peran yang diberikan kepada kita," jawab Kojiro

"Lalu?"

"Aku merasa kalau aku masih belum pantas mendapatkan perlakuan baikmu," jawab Kojiro

Arthuria yang mendengar jawaban Kojiro hanya bisa diam sembari melihat Kojiro berjalan masuk menuju kedalam rumah dan menuju dapur untuk makan, sementara Arthuria hanya diam di depan pintu yang sudah tertutup, sembari memasang tampang murung.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih menganggap semua yang kita lakukan selama ini hanya sebagai peran? Apa kau tidak menyadari perasaanku Kojiro?" ungkap tanya Arthuria sembari meneteskan airmatanya, ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya ke pakaian yang lebih sopan, barulah ia mendatagi Kojiro dan Naruko di dapur.

"Kaasan kali ini kita makan apa?" tanya Naruko pada Arhuria yang berperan sebagai ibunya di dunia Shinobi.

Arthuria yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruko jadi sedikit bersemangat, namun semangatnya sedikit memudar ketika menatap ke arah Kojiro yang nampak murung atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Naruko menyadari hal tersebut, namun Naruko lebih memilih diam saja ketimbang mempertanyakannya.

"Ehm sekarang kita, akan makan sup ayam seperti biasa," jawab Arthuria, ekspresinya berubah ketika menatap ke arah Kojiro, Arthuri tiba-tiba menjadi murung.

Saat mereka makan bersama, tak ada yang berbicara, semuanya hanya diam dan makan, saat sudah selesai, Naruko memilih kembali ke kamarnya sembari berbaring dan memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya, kenapa mereka bisa murung seperti itu.

 **Di kamar Kojiro dan Arthuria.**

Terlihat tidur mereka pun berpisah, meski tidur dalam satu kasur, namun tempat tidur mereka diberi pembatas berupa bantal guling, membuat mereka berdua tetap terpisah.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

Naruko pun kembali bekerja di rumah keluarga Uchiha, yaitu Sasuke, sedangkan Kojiro pamit dengan Arthuria karena ada janji memancing bersama Fugaku di sebuah kolam air, Arthuria pun tersenyum dan melambai ke arah Kojiro.

Kojiro sedikit tersenyum dan melambai ke arah Arthuria lalu dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan Arthuria sendirian di rumah.

 **Bersambung**

Maaf Author sedang kehabisan ide, makanya chapter ini terasa pendek


End file.
